Graceland
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Annie was a medical subject, Finnick was a sex slave, Peeta was beat until he lost his leg, Johanna was molested, Katniss was abandoned and Gale's mother was a drug addict. These six teens have suffered so much through life and the place that provides them sanctuary might not be where safety truly is found. Modern Day Story.
1. Prologue

**This is my newest story, another modern day story, like "Searching All the Alaskan Sky for You" was. I had this idea pop up into my head while writing the climax of that story and thought it would be a lot of fun to write. I have only written this chapter, but I can promise more will be up soon. I will also finish developing the basic plot within the next few days so bear with me. I really hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Prologue- Peeta

All of us are here for a reason. All of us have been scarred in some way that made us go crazy in some way. All of us are here for a reason. We call this place Graceland. It probably has some sort of official name, but we don't know it.

All of us here have a story. Some of ours are worse than others, but they are all horrible, just the same. Annie has been here the longest. Annie is seventeen and has been in the place of refuge since she was ten. She has been here seven years and the girl still wakes up having nightmares.

Annie was taken from her mother, a mad scientist, after a particularly awful test, on her eyes. Annie's mother had blue eyes and her father, who raped Annie's mother and got her pregnant, had green eyes. Green eyes are dominant to blue eyes, which upset her mother greatly. To get rid of Annie's eyes, she started concocting potions and dyes to change Annie's eye color from sea green to ice blue. The neighbors heard Annie screaming and called the police. Upon seeing the scene, they got Annie transported to the hospital. She was blind for six days. When she was able to open her eyes, she discovered they were no longer green and they weren't blue either. They were the same brown color as her hair.

That was the worst test conducted on Annie and she went crazy after it. Her mother injected many things into Annie's legs and face and she still has scars from it. She will sometimes still wake up scratching away needles that aren't there. Annie is a sweet girl who has gone crazy.

The second person to come to the home was Finnick and his little sisters, Eloise and Daisy. He has been calling this place his home since he was twelve and his sisters were six. He is eighteen now and his sisters have just turned twelve. He will still wake up from horrible nightmares, but he suffers in silence about them.

Finnick was always handsome, even as a boy apparently. His parents noticed and decided they were going to make some extra money by selling him as a sex slave. Woman of all ages, and men too, would often come to the house as a guest and stay the night. They would sleep in Finnick's room and molest him the entire night. As soon as his twin sisters turned three, they were treated the same way by different men every night. The scariest part was neither of the girls realized what was happening to them was wrong, until the undercover cop came and took Finnick and the girls away. They tested all three for STD's and all three tested back positive for multiple diseases. They are all, to this day on heavy medication and visit the hospital once a month to look for any signs of change.

Somehow, Finnick has managed to stay strong through this entire process. He always is laughing and teasing everyone and offering to read bedtime stories to the kids, but I can tell he isn't as okay as he says he is because of the way he will wake up from his nightmares.

I came here a month after Finnick did. I had just turned ten when they took my brothers and me away from our abusive mother. I seem more okay then both Annie and Finnick, even though my accident affected me in a visually scarring way. I've been here six years and the scars still hurt.

My mother and father ran a bakery and it was an amazing place until my father died. My mother seemed to blame my brothers and me. She attacked my oldest brother, Asher, who was sixteen at the time, first. She beat him for missing a dish that was in the sink. Mother put the dish in the sink after he had finished washing the dishes. I saw her do it. She broke Asher's cheek bone and left it red and swollen for months. She beat Ryan, my second brother, thirteen at the time, the next day because he was stealing some ice to help Asher's wound. He got the least of the blows, only receiving a black eye. I got the worse where when I dropped a loaf of bread in the oven, at ten years old, she picked me up and threw me against a wall. I don't remember much after that, except waking up in a hospital with Asher and Ryan sitting in some chairs waiting for me. They were the ones who told me my leg was gone.

I don't know why I don't have nightmares. Maybe it is because I don't remember. I also take out all the anger I have in the kitchen. The caretakers, Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy, let me bake when I'm really angry. It's a good therapy.

For a while it was just Annie, Finnick and me in our age group, until Johanna, three years later, as a thirteen year old she came to the house with her little brother, Toby, in tow. She came on her own, running away from what was hurting her, something the rest of us couldn't do. She brought her little brother with her, only five years old, because she feared for him too.

Her father would drink every night. Jo says it wasn't the drinking that caused her to run. Her father would drink then he would molest Jo. If he had friends over, they would gang rape the girl. She had enough of him doing this to her. She hated how her mother did nothing, how she stood back and let it happen. She took her little brother to protect him as well. She was tested for STD's after she arrived and got off luckier than Finnick and his sisters. She was clean.

I often wish I was as strong as Johanna. There were few in the world that could compete with her strength. She was very brave to be able to leave everything behind and come into the unknown.

A year after that, at age fourteen, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen arrived at the doorsteps of our little home. Prim was crying and Katniss was trying to be strong. Both were incredibly thin, like a string gust of wind could blow either of them over.

Katniss and Prim were abandoned on the side of the road. Their father had died two years before and their mother had finally snapped. She promised them a vacation to some amusement park where they would play all day. They took a stop at the gas station and were given twenty dollars for a snack while their mother filled up for gas. When they came out, their mother was gone. Katniss knew her mother had left, but called her anyway, to please Prim. After the first ring, they saw their suitcases at the pump jack. Prim shattered and Katniss became distant and cold.

Katniss will often leave in the middle of the night to go downstairs to check on Prim. It was also harder for her to get close to any of us. She was afraid of any of us leaving her, like her dad and eventually her mom. She will have nightmares where all of us have left, leaving her alone in the cold. I don't blame her at all.

That was all of us, a small group of five people who couldn't bear to face the world alone. We stayed to ourselves at school, making sure our classes were the same. When Finnick joined, he actually failed on purpose so he could go to classes with Annie. They are both going to be juniors while Katniss and I are reaching our sophomore year. Johanna is alone going into her senior year, until Posy, Vick, Rory and Gale Hawthorne appeared on the steps of Graceland.

* * *

**I know this chapter was mostly a lot of background, but for this story to work successfully you will need to know the pasts of the characters right off the bat. This story will also be told from the six main characters in this story. I will have everyone's POV within the first three chapters (not including this one). Well review and tell me y'all's thoughts and if y'all have any ideas, I am wide open! I am still planning this out and would love to hear what everyone has to say! **

**-Juliet's Shadow**


	2. A New Face

**Nine reviews already? That has got to be some sort of record. When y'all read this, please don't judge me. You will understand by the end. This chapter is more laid back to open the story. I felt it would be nice to have some easy going stuff to begin with. I also felt like a fast update is something you all wanted :)**

_TanaAndBritt-Britt:_ _First reviewer! You rock :) I'm glad you like the concept._

_MeaganOneDirection:_ _Their lives were sad, but not so much right now. They'll get a lot more intense stuff as the story goes on. I'm glad you're excited and I love writing this ensemble of characters. _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:_ _I'm glad you are interested! I am looking foward to future chapters as well. _

_pumpkinking5: We are about to see Gale's story, I'm so excited for it. I like that everyone is loving the outline. That makes me really happyy as an author and want to update faster. :)_

_MiaBelles:_ _I want to hug them all too... Finnick and Annie is also one of my favorite couples of all time, so I'm glad you think the same way :) _

Guest:_ I honestly didn't think a prologue like this would work from any of the other characters POV's. I am also a fan of incorporating stuff and thought those were the best things for me to add in. I'm glad you like it!_

_axes tridents and snares: I love johale too! They are so cute and I can pair them in my own stories :) I will add some angst in later chapters, no worries, but I already had an idea of how Gale and his family would arrive at Graceland, even though I like your a lot. If you have any other ideas please tell me :)_

_StayAlways: I am very glad you are excited. I am excited as well hope you enjoy it. _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: There will be eventual 'ships... no worries! I am very excited to be writing those parts. There is a little cameo of one relationship in this chapter, but it appears to be sort of nothing... I'll get there. I promise. I wanted to do backgrounds that I thought would fit with them in the actual books too. Annie's came from being captured by the Capitol and Finnick's from being a prostitute. I know Jo is a strong character so I wanted to give her something to be strong on and I know Katniss would do anything for Prim. I was very sad about their pasts while writing the chapter. Here are two more of the other five POV's. I will be having two peoples perspective each chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 1- A New Face

Gale

I hate the way they are treating me. I can understand treating us like this if it was just Rory, Vick and Posy, but I am seventeen and a senior in high school. I don't want to leave the last week of summer vacation just to move to an entirely new place. I can't say I am sad to leave my house though.

Mother was always on drugs. She would take some because they were prescribed to her, but she would wash the pills down with a beer and burn something else to inject into her system. It was disgusting to watch and I hated having to live with it. It wasn't as if she was doing it my entire life. She only has been for about four years, as long as Posy has been alive, as long as my father has been dead.

I am glad to get out of there to get away from my drug addicted mother. She never did anything for me, even when I was young. It was always dad. I refused to do anything that would disappoint him; taking up smoking or sinking into the pits if depression, like mom, would just disappoint him. I knew he would want me to watch after my siblings. I still want to make him proud.

People say I look just like he did. I have the same, easy looking dark brown hair and the same olive skin. I also got his gray eyes that could always pop, no matter what I wore. The only difference is I am leaner. I am strong and muscular, but my dad was even more so.

Rory, age twelve, looks more like our mother, before she went crazy. He has her jet black hair, cut in the same way as mine, and olive but freckled skin. His eyes are shaped just like mine but they are a blue that one couldn't look away from. I know because I couldn't ever look away from moms eyes. I always looked there while begging her to stop the drugs.

Vick, age ten, was a combination of mother and father, receiving mother's raven hair but father's skin tone and eye color. He was built exactly like our father too. He is going to be handsome when he gets older, that is a fact.

Posy, age four, looks so unlike the rest of us. She has blonde hair that is always pulled up in high pigtails, tied with pink ribbons, mostly because pigtail are the best hair style I can do and pink is her favorite color. Her eyes are like our mothers, a deep blue but there is friendliness in there that cannot be ignored. This little girl is the reason why I let Haymitch Abernathy, one of the employees at the house we are staying at, take us away. I know she will be better taken care of there, rather than here.

I still am not happy about having to leave everything behind to start a new life for myself. I know nothing about this place and I know no one here, except for Mr. Abernathy. Apparently him, and a woman named Effie Trinket, stay at the house with us kids at all times to make sure we are taken care of.

I lean my head against the shotgun seat in the black van with white lettering spelling the name of the house where we are staying. Haymitch told us just to call it Graceland. That's what everyone else calls it. I have my headphones in so I can drown out the Disney Princess music we are listening to in order to make Posy happy. I'd do anything to make her happy, even sacrifice my rights as DJ to let her get the music she wants.

When we pull into the driveway of the house, I am shocked. From the outside it looks like a modern day marvel. I pull out my headphones as Haymitch stops the car. "Well, kids, welcome to Graceland." He opens the door on the van so Vick can jump out while Rory helps Posy with her car seat. I go the back of the van and allow myself to pull the suitcases out.

I cannot say I am not impressed, because anyone would be looking at this building. Maybe it won't be so bad living here for a year. It seems like the perfect place for Rory, Vick and Posy to get a fresh start. I pass everyone their suitcases and let Haymitch show us the way to our rooms.

Posy will stay on the second floor where infants to kindergarteners stay. As we start to walk away Posy latches herself onto me. "Don't go big brudda. I'm scared." I look around the room and see no reason why she should be scared. Everything she would ever want is here.

I crouch down so I am eye level with my baby sister. "Now why on earth would you be scared? I thought you were a big girl now? Do big girls get scared?" Posy is carrying a little bear under one arm and has her other thumb in her mouth. She is so cute, especially when she shakes her head, her pigtails going every which way. "There is nothing to worry about, baby girl. I'll be back down soon. I need to go find the big boy room. By the time I'm back down, do you think you could make a friend?" Posy nodded and smiled. "Go for it, girly. I'll want to meet your friend when I get back." Posy smiled and ran off to join a little girl playing dress up. I know this was the best choice for Posy now.

We soon discover all of us will be split up onto different floors, because the arrangement is designed by age. Infants through Kindergarten lived on the second floor. The third floor housed all the kids in first through fifth grade, where Vick would be. The fourth floor housed sixth through ninth graders, where Rory would be staying. I was shocked when I saw the first girl he made his way to was a pretty blond with blue eyes. She seemed to be waving him over. I chuckled and followed Haymitch up one more flight of stairs.

There was a group of five sitting around a television where an X-Box was connected. Two girls, a girl with short dark red hair and a girl with dark brown hair seemed to be playing Call of Duty. A blond boy was sitting on the arm of the black leather couch they occupied. On two blue bean bags close to the couch, in perfect sight of the television, there was a handsome guy with bronze hair playing an old Nintendo DS Lite with a lovely dark haired girl. I chuckled with the realization they were playing Pokémon against one another. I think I am really going to like it here. "Odair, Mellark! Come over here and meet the new guy, Gale Hawthorne, and show him around!" With that everyone looked up. The brown hair girl actually paused the X-Box to get a better look at me.

The boys got up and came over to me, both with smiles on their faces. The bronze haired one with green eyes introduced himself first. "I'm Finnick Odair. Call me Finnick, Finn, Odair, Sex God, whatever floats your boat." I let out a chuckle and shake hands with the guy.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. Most people just call me Peeta." I shake the guys hand as well. The group of girls by the television waved over at me. Peeta pointed them all out to me. "The girl on the bean bag is Annie Cresta. Call her Annie or Ann. Either one works. The brunette on the couch is Katniss Everdeen. She'll respond to Katniss or Kat, but we typically stick to Katniss. The redhead beside her is Johanna Mason. You call her Jo or Johanna. You will only make the mistake of calling her Hanna once." The boys then lead me down the hall into a room with two beds, and assume one of them is mine.

"Welcome to the family, Gale." Finnick says as he pats me on the back.

Katniss

While the game is paused I get up and stretch. I'm really not sure if I want to finish this round of CoD. Annie has sunk back into her white ds and Jo is pulling out her black one. "Hey, I'm going downstairs!" I announce to them.

Annie looks up from her game, the look of complete concentration on her face breaks. "Why are you going downstairs? Don't you want to stay to meet the new guy?"

I shrug. "I want to meet him, but we're going to be living with him and we'll get to know him during the tradition tonight." Annie shrugs and goes back to her game.

"Brainless, tell Prim I said hi." I do a one handed wave as I go down the stairs, acknowledging I hear her. I can hear them saying they are going to beat one another in a battle as I head down the stairs.

The floors melt into one another, even though each floor looks very different. The living and kitchen areas are bright and happy yellow colors with pale blue and brown furniture, letting it feel warm, welcome and safe. The second floor is a lot of bright and happy basic colors that little kids love. I don't get how they love it, it is too bright for me, but they enjoy it. The third floor is a subdued version of the little kid's room, with more activities that they would love on it. I know Toby likes it there a lot. Annie said when she lived on that floor she liked it a lot too. The room I'm standing in now is very modern looking with a lot to do. There are still a ton of colors, but they are very subdued, often pastel colors. It isn't bad at all and has a ton of things they would enjoy. I loved the living room of this floor when I lived here. The top floor of Graceland is my favorite though. The living room is white, except for the bottom third of the wall, where it is dark blue. The furniture is all black or blue but it isn't depressing looking in there at all. There is an entire wall that is just a window and since Graceland has an amazing location, on a beach –often tourists come in here thinking it is a hotel- we have a great view.

For now, I am lacking that window view since I am on the fourth floor where I see Finnick's twin sisters spread out on a table comparing their Summer Reading assignments, which they both did last minute. If I am not mistaken, they had to read The Giver. I don't see why they were complaining; The Giver was a great book. "Hey girls!" The two girls look up at me, their caramel colored hair each pulled into a side ponytail. The way they look at me right now, I cannot tell them apart. "Have either of you seen Prim?"

One of them shrugs and goes back to her assignment. I assume that one is Daisy, since she never seems to know where anyone but Eloise is. Eloise smiles at me. "She is showing the new guy around with Rue. They should be back in a couple of minutes."

I nod and sit down at one of the chairs where the girls sit. Daisy seems to be struggling with a question and I help her out. I am proofreading her assignment when they come up the stairs. Prim runs up to me and hugs me from behind. "Hey Katniss!"

I smile and hug my sister back. "Hey there, Little Duck." I see Rue standing behind her and give the girl a hug as well. "Is this another Hawthorne?"

The boy sticks out his hand. "I'm Rory, Gale's brother. There are four of us all together."

I'm amazed. There are seldom more than two siblings in a family. Finnick and his sisters were the biggest family we had until now. "How old are your other siblings?"

Rory smiles. "Vick is the second oldest and he is ten. Posy is the youngest and she is four. I'm sure you'll meet them at some point."

I nod in agreement. I am about to walk back up the stairs when I remember Jo told me to tell Prim hi. "Prim, Jo says hi."

Prim smiles back up at me. "Tell her I said hi too!"

I nod and run up the stairs where Annie and Jo are finishing an obviously heated battle. I plop down onto one of the beanbags behind them and watch. I smile as I realize Johanna doesn't stand a chance. Annie is down to her beautiful blue dragonair she loves so much, and Johanna is down to her treasured wailord. I know Annie's dragon knows electric moves and is typically undefeated anyway. Johanna throws down her DS in defeat as Annie delivers the winning blow. "No fair!"

Annie sticks out her tongue and smirks at Johanna as she simmers in defeat. "Both of you need your practice, the tradition is tonight."

The girls smile as they prepare their DS for the battle of the century.

* * *

**So I know it makes no since at all for Posy to be blonde, but I always pictured her as a blonde, so I am sticking with it. Now, if as a child you didn't play Pokemon, I pity you. I still think the games are a ton of fun to play and decided to incorporate that. I know I have a lot of friends my age who play the games still as well, so I know I'm not the only teenager who plays them. I thought it would be fun to add that in as a normal thing they would do, but in a sense that makes them more of a family. The tradition will come up next chapter and I am very excited for that. I have already thought of some aspects of it, so yay. I am still reading over every ones ideas and trying to add them into my story. I think it would be a lot of fun to add what everyone wants into the story (to the best of my abilities). If I could also get someone who knows how to play Call of Duty to pm me and tell me how the game works, it would be appreciated. I have never played and would like to include some other video games scenes, if I can... I jsut know nothing about my game of choice. **

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways and axes tridents and snares for adding this story to their favorites! That is already nine people for one chapter! Wow!**

**Also, thanks a ton to my 10 followers! I am in shock about how much this story has gotten already! Please keep it up, all of you guys! You are all amazing :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has read too!**

**-Juliet**


	3. Welcome and Pokémon Battles

**Longest Chapter I have ever written! It was a ton of fun to write too and I hope you all enjoy it. I got 10 reviews the last chapter! Thanks a ton guys! Keep it up!**

_MiaBelles: I love Finnick! He is so much fun to write too, and you're going to get a lot more of his character this chapter._

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Sorry about that! I know that Rory is older, I just wasn't thinking XD I love writing them as gamers, it is fun! The welcome battle is in this chapter, and the winner might surprise you all! Big brother Gale was so much fun to write, and I adore Eloise and Daisy too. They are so cute. _

_Catching Fireflies: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint in this next chapter. I'm really glad you like it. _

_SecretsandSugarCubes: I'm glad you love it because I love writing it! I have big plans for this story and hope to see you all on my journey while writing it. _

_axes tridents and snares: I'm sorry about your Gameboy :( MY DS is dead and the charger I ordered still hasn't come in, so I know the feeling. _

_MeaganOneDirection: Well there is even more Pokemon in this scene, so I hope you're excited. I'm considering making them a couple actually! They are completely adorable. _

_Guest: Glad to hear it :) _

_pumpkinking5: I'm glad you liked all of that because it was fun to write and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much :)_

_Kyranoel: You can make a rhyme any time! You're a poet and didn't know it! Glad you like it :)_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Awww! Thanks a ton! All of y'all are seriously making me blush! :")_

* * *

Chapter 2- Welcome and Pokémon Battles

Peeta

Gale seems pretty interested in the rooms that we all have. Gale will be moving into my room and Finnick will remain on his own for two reasons. The first reason is Finnick has nightmares and will often talk, thrash around and sometimes even yell in his sleep. The second reason is because Annie gets nightmares often and Finnick is the only one who can calm her down most of the time. Sometimes she ends up having to stay the night in his room.

Finnick and I don't tell this to Gale. We know it would be better for him to learn about our quirks on his own, so he doesn't think we are strange or mental from the beginning. Finnick looks around the room and pulls out a blue DS Lite. It's one nobody has claimed yet so it belongs to Gale. He also goes to the shelf and picks a Pokémon Heart Gold, game, like him and Katniss have, and pops it into the DS. Johanna, Annie and I all have Soul Silver. Gale saw none of this so it comes as a complete surprise to him when it is shoved in his hands. "Welcome to Graceland, Gale. The first thing you should know is we all play video games. The second thing you should know is we all take Pokémon very seriously. You have until tonight at midnight to get as battle ready as you can."

I run my hand through my hair and let out a chuckle that turns into a sigh as Gale turns to me and gives me a "is he serious?" look. I pull my DS out of my back pocket as a response. "Don't worry about it. It's just something we do. Although, if you really want to fit in, I recommend you do as he says." I lower my breath even further. "I also recommend you get a Totodile as your first choice. Annie's Typhlosion is killer." Gale lets out a huffy breath and I laugh. Finnick goes back into the living room where everyone else is and I show him around our floor.

"This hallway on the right is where the guys stay. There are two rooms with a connecting bathroom. Across the hall is a storage closet where toilet paper and extra towels are kept. The door right next to it is technically a laundry room, but we converted it into a mini kitchen. The laundry room is the first door on the left on the girl's side of the house. The girls come over here for food, and we go over there for laundry. We get stuck doing all the dishes, sweeping and mopping though. The girls actually do the laundry and fold everything, so it is a fair trade." Gale looks like he is struggling to keep up with everything I am saying, so I give him a reassuring pat on the back. Beside the stairs is an elevator for us all to use, but we seldom use it. I only use it when my leg starts to hurt, as it is right now. When it hurts, I typically use my crutches to support me as well, since I am prone to accidents. I grab them out of the corner of Gale's and my room before we go downstairs. "Do you mind if we take the elevator? We're going to the first floor so I can show you around from the bottom to the top."

Gale shrugs. "What's up with your leg? Did you twist an ankle or something?" I knew the big reveal would have to come sooner or later. I lean down and pull up my jeans until I reach skin, right where my knee should be is where my fake leg ends. "Oh, I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know."

"Don't even worry about it." We step onto the elevator and let the metal box take us down. I hate riding the elevator. I hate enclosed spaces where I can't get out of in case of an emergency. It freaks me out to no end. I am relieved when we can finally step off.

"So I'm sure you saw the first floor when you first came here, but I want to show you around a bit better." Gale nods and follows me to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." The kitchen is very nice, with teal paint and silver plating on the walls and white cabinets. In the middle of the kitchen is a huge tan and black granite island. By the door of the kitchen are two ovens and on the opposite wall is a microwave. There are two silver fridges lining the wall, with a sink and dishwasher between them. "Most of the time Effie will be cooking, or there will be a volunteer group of some sort. Most people think it is an easy way to earn volunteer hours. Effie will probably start cooking in the next hour. On the white board on this fridge, it says who will be making dinner. In the other fridge, there is stuff of make sandwiches. We mostly have those for lunch." Gale looks around and smiles, but suddenly looks confused. There aren't any tables in the kitchen, just a lot of empty space.

"Are there no tables in here?" He asks. Most of us wondered the same thing when we first came here. I wave him along and show him to the dining room. There are two big brown tables, each able to hold ten people. The dining room leads into another living room, one that is homier, with a fire place. It is the place where we put all the decorations up, come holiday season. "This place it, admittedly, really cool."

I smile and laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is." I remember feeling the exact same way.

We make our way up to the second floor where Effie is rocking a baby boy to sleep. "The baby Effie is carrying is Hunter. He was abandoned here. We assume he had a teenage mother but we all got to help decide his name. The name Hunter was actually Katniss' idea for a name. We thought it suited him well." The baby with light brown hair was almost asleep.

Gale holds out a hand to me as he makes his way over to a little girl with blond pigtails I don't recognize. I assume it is his sister. "Hey, Posy. Did you make some friends?"

Posy smiles and hugs her older brother, and holds up her hands so she picks her up. He obliges and takes her over to where the other two children in the age group are playing. "This is Daliah and…" She pauses as she is thinking, trying to remember the little boy's name. "This is Louis."

Gale places a big kiss on the girl's cheek. "Good job! Go back and play with your friends. I'm going to go play with mine." Posy jumps out of Gale's arms and runs to a battered teddy bear I assume she brought with her.

"Ready to go?" I ask him. He nods and makes his way to the elevator, me following behind on my crutches. I thought it was cool how differently Gale acted with his sister. The way his face lit up, it was obvious there was no one more important to him than his siblings.

When we get to the third floor, there are four kids, three boys and a girl, playing a game of Sorry. "Gale, this is Thea, Daniel and Toby. They are the other people in your brother's age group." The group of kids look up and wave. They all are close in age to Vick, Thea being a year older, Daniel being a year younger and Toby being the youngest at only eight years old. The group looks like they are having fun so we decide to go up to the next floor.

I explain to Gale on the elevator that Toby is Johanna's younger brother and everyone on the next floor, save Rue, is related to someone in our age group.

When we get there Rue, Daisy and Eloise are working on their summer projects and Prim and Rory are on the couch. "Gale, the blonde girls at the table are Finnick's sisters, Daisy and Eloise. The girl with them is Rue." The girls all looked up and waved. "The blonde girl at the couch with your brother is Primrose, Katniss' sister. We all call her Prim." Prim looked up and waved at the pair of boys and Rory winked at his brother, causing Gale to roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." He said before making his way upstairs smiling and shaking his head. I am not sure if the guy didn't talk much, or if he was just nervous about the new place. I don't care either way. We go up the last flight of stairs, instead of taking the elevator. I just carry my crutches under my arm.

"Well, that was the house. I recommend you get started on your game. We take that game far more seriously than we should and wouldn't want you to lose too badly." Gale waves for me to follow him to his room and smiles.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me not taking the game seriously." He passes me back the DS Finn gave him and pulls out his own, a Heart Gold game all ready to go in there. "My Feraligater is ready to take on whatever is thrown at it." I laugh and put the DS and game back on the shelf and grab my own.

Annie

Well, I really didn't expect the new guy to have his own game. I didn't expect it to be the one we needed him to have either. It makes everything for us so much easier.

I sit on the blue beanbag with my white DS out and ready to go. I'm trying to get some last minute things done before the tradition. All of us are. Finnick, who is sitting beside me, is fishing with his virtual character to train. I am too. I know Gale said he had a Feraligater so I need to figure out strategies to use against him. Goodness, we are all such jerks. I hear Katniss growl in frustration as Peeta beats her in a battle. I have no idea how he managed to do that. The girl uses a lot of fire types while he uses a lot of grass types.

I alternate between my Typhlosion, Firelight, and Dragonair, Trinity, a lot because those are the two I can count on the most. My Vaporeon, Lily, is really good in battle too but I usually partner her with my Ninetails, Princess. That just leaves my Lugia, Twila to partner with my Pidgeot, Freckles. They are all really strong, but I don't know what Gale is going to bring.

Finnick can feel my unease and pulls me in for a small hug. "Hey, don't worry, Ann. Everything will be alright. Don't you worry."

I feel a small blush creep across my face. I can feel the butterflies parading in my stomach. I can feel my worries slowly melting away. Only Finnick has ever been able to get that kind of reaction out of me. Even though there was nothing romantic about the gesture, I can still myself melting, like if he ever kissed me.

"Annie?" He asks. I realize I've zoned out completely while thinking about him. I wasn't looking at him, but rather at my hands. I've had fits where I've gone hours without moving, just completely zoned out. I figure this time though I couldn't have been zoned out for more than a couple minutes.

I zone out because my mother made me insane. That's what everyone says, at least. I'll have nightmares in the middle of the night where I am screaming for my mother to stop.

I sigh and look up. There she is, in front of me. "No!"

"Annie, you ugly, useless girl, what are you doing now?" Her voice, it's chips of ice stabbing my heart. I cover my eyes with my hands and my ears with my thumb. I am trembling now. "Stupid girl! I'm going to make you better. Don't you understand that? You're eyes are ugly. Bright green, like the man who raped me. You look just like him. You're fat like him. You're hair is ugly and dark like his was. You will never be good enough for anyone."

Mom is grabbing my wrists and forcing them off of my eyes. "Come and get it, you stupid girl!" Her hand makes contact with my face and I scream.

I'm crying. I can feel sticky wet tears stream down my face. "Please! Please stop! I'm sorry. Please stop!" My screams are piercing now; I am thrashing my arms and legs out of desperation to keep her away.

"Annie!" I first think the voice belongs to my mother, but the words are too soft and calming. "Annie, you are safe. You are not there. You are in Graceland." I try to thrash around again but I'm being held by an invisible force. "Annie, we won't hurt you. Annie, everything else is fake. Annie, we all love you. Annie, come back to us and be safe."

I give into the voice and close my eyes, trying to ignore mother's presence. Maybe she'll just go away, if I believe hard enough. Maybe if I give into the voice then she can't inject me with anything else. I can only hope. I close my eyes and let myself be taken away. When I open my eyes again, I am crying and Finnick is holding me captive in his arms.

I suddenly realize I've just had another episode. Mother wasn't there and everything I felt that caused me pain, I caused myself. I am crying and Finnick is rubbing my back, making sure I am calm down.

By the time I do calm down, it is time for dinner. Finnick drapes an arm over my shoulder and leads me carefully down the stairs so I don't hurt myself. I tend to get dizzy and disoriented after episodes.

I'm sure that someone explained to Gale what happened to me. I hope he understands, doesn't think I'm too crazy. Sometimes volunteers will come up here and something will trigger a fit and they think I am crazy. I hate it.

Finnick seems to notice my distress and he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Peeta explained it to Gale. Gale doesn't think you're crazy. You aren't crazy Annie."

I look back up at him with fearful eyes. "Finn, even at school I am known as the mad girl."

Finnick squeezes my shoulder. "That's why I made myself get held back, remember? I did that so you wouldn't be bullied."

I shake my head. "They still do it." We enter the dining room and Finnick pulls out a chair between him and Effie for me to sit at. Effie knows to keep the younger kids away from me when this happens. I don't like to talk about my incidents.

Effie stands up at our table once everyone is seated. The food smells really good but we aren't allowed to eat yet. "Who will pray for our food?"

Peeta volunteers and once he has completed his prayer, we all get served and start to eat. Finnick makes our plates. He never allows me to make my own because I hardly put food on my plate otherwise. He puts a bed of white rice with boneless rosemary, thyme and basil chicken, topped off with a cream of mushroom soup based sauce with sesame seed, rosemary and white wine in the sauce. Effie out did herself with the meal. Finnick starts to give me the pate with more food, but I grab the other one before he can set it down in front of me.

The table conversations eventually rise to a dull roar but I hear none of them. The six of us are having little conversation, but we can all tell we are thinking of our upcoming tournament tonight. When we complete our meals we go upstairs. It is the fourth floors turn to do clean up tonight, since we did it last night.

Finnick lets me sit down before he jumps on top of the huge coffee table in the center of the room. "We will start our tournament at midnight!" He announces, being his goofy self. "At this time though, let us welcome the newest member to Graceland by letting us embark on a tournament while watching a movie of his choice. Rules: No horror movies since they tend to scare me." That is a lie. Finnick loves horror movies, but he knows I am terrified of them, and quite often they can trigger a panic attack in me. "You get to pick the moves until midnight. At midnight, we will watch The Princess Bride, since that is tradition to have going on during the battle."

Gale looks at Finn weird, especially when he announces the part about The Princess Bride. "Why that movie? Of all the ones you could have going as a background movie, why that one?"

I speak up this time. "We use that movie because it is a perfect movie for everyone, and it was the background movie during the first tournament Finnick and I did."

Gale shrugs and goes to our collection of movies. "Wow! You still have a VCR player?" We smirk and let him look through our collection. He finally settles on X-Men First Class.

He pops it into the player and we all turn on our DS', preparing for the biggest battle yet.

Come midnight, we are all ready and Finnick has a tournament bracket planned out. The first battle is between Gale and Katniss, the second between Peeta and me and the third between him and Jo. Finnick pops in the movie and we all gather around Gale and Katniss.

It is a close battle. Gale's Feraligator takes down Katniss' Typhlosion, but her Raichu takes down his Feraligator and Fearow. Her Raichu is knocked out by his Ariados but his Ariados is knocked out by her Alakazam. Her Alakazam is knocked out by his Forretress which is destroyed by her Azumarill. His Electrabuzz knocks out her Azumarill and Gligar, but is knocked out by her Flareon. Eventually it comes down to her Flareon and his Jolteon. Gale comes out on top by a narrow victory.

Second, Peeta and I battle. It isn't much of a contest. My Typhlosion slaughters his Meganium and Beedrill. He knocks out my Typhlosion with his Flareon, but I knock it out with my Vaporeon. His Vileplume knocks out my Vaporeon, but I knock it out with my Ninetails. His Heracross and Milktank are also knocked out by my Ninetails. Peeta is good at raising his team, but bad at strategy.

Finnick and Johanna are up but she loses just as quickly as Peeta did, losing her Meganium, Noctowl, Arbok, Jolteon, Rapidash and Ho-oh to his Feraligator, Crobat, Sandslash, Arcanine, Vaporeon and Ho-oh.

By the end of the first rounds, we are all hyped up, but Jo and Katniss aren't used to losing, and are trying to come up with ways to get Gale and Finn disqualified. I laugh at their vain attempts.

Finnick jumps back on top of the coffee table. "The first round between Ghostly Gale and Kitty Kat Katniss was won by Ghostly Gale!" We all let out a groan at the nicknames he gives us. He gives us a different one each time we have a tournament, which we have about once a month. "The second round was between Pie Crust Peeta and Annie is Princess was won by Annie the Princess!" He then smirks as he says the next one. "The third and final round was between Finnick the Sexy," We all let out a groan, except for Gale, who just looks confused, at his nickname. "Excuse me! Can I finish? The third round was between Finnick the Sexy and Johanna the Jerk!" We can see her about to go tackle him, but none of us stop her. She pushes him off the table and he sticks his tongue out at her. "The next round will be between Finnick the Sexy and Annie the Princess to see who will play against Ghostly Gale!"

Gale leans over and whispers to me. "Is he always like this?" I nod and Gale lets out a playful groan, but is smiling while he does it. It is pretty impossible to hate Finnick, because everything he is doing is just for fun. He is also nice to anyone he meets. Just one more thing I like about him.

Twenty minutes later, I am declared the winner against Finnick. "Aww, Annie! I thought we were friends!"

I stick my tongue out at him and giggle playfully. "All is fair in love and war, and Pokémon."

Finnick crawls behind me and puts his arms around my waist and suddenly I feel butterflies again. Peeta is raising an eyebrow at me questioningly, but I shrug and shake my head. He nods and shrugs back at me. Besides Finnick, Peeta is probably my best friend. When Finnick isn't around to calm me down, then Peeta is. He can calm me down too, it just takes longer. I don't mind though. Peeta then goes to sit next to us. Katniss and Johanna are backing Gale. The final battle of the night is a lot of fun, but eventually all good things must come to an end. Fortunately, my winning streak isn't one of them. I defeated Gale in thirty minutes. We do a sportsman like handshake. Katniss, Jo and I then all retire to their room, where we just stay up and talk about Gale.

* * *

**So a little bit of Finnick and Annie staring up... I hope you all like the battles and everything that went on. I covered a lot this chapter, so if anything need to be clarified, please PM me. **

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades and Kyranoel for adding this story to their favorites! Fourteen favorites on two chapter! My goodness guys! I love you all!**

**I also love all of you, my 16 beautiful followers! Thanks so much!**

**-Juliet **


	4. What Makes You Beautiful

**Hey guys! We are already at 31 reviews! Wow all you guys are amazing, please keep it up! I have all the way until chapter five written, and will probably manage to write all the way to chapter seven today, so updates will be coming pretty fast, but please don't let that stop you from leaving a review! Every time my phone gets an email I light up like a kid on Christmas when I see it is a review!**

_MeaganOneDirection: Hey glad you like it! The battles were fun to write, too! When Peeta was giving the tour, I basically just went different rooms in my house and changed one or two things here or there... I think you'll love the title of this chapter :)_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Aren't they always? I love battling! The nicknames came off the top of my head. Not this chapter, but the next one we will see more nicknaming, but by Jo instead of Finn. Silly Annie, Finnick loves you! I still really haven't decided what they were talking about while talking about him, but it will come up eventually. I'll figure it out. _

_SecretsandSugarCubes: Aww thanks! I love writing his character too. It's fun. _

_Catching Fireflies: Annie had an awful life before, but she has lived in Graceland the longest, so I feel that makes up for it. Kinda, not really... At least they all get along :)_

_MiaBelles: Those were my favorite nicknames too. Peeta's brothers are older than him, so they have, by this point in their lives, graduated high school and are at college. Asher is a junior in college and Ryan is a freshman in college. Hope that helps :)_

_Anarchy Girl: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Bonding is cool and stuff, broski! It is fun to write and I respond to y'all's reviews cuz I feel like I am bonding with y'all :)_

_pumpkinking5: Graceland is kinda heavily based off my house. The top floor is based off a combination of my current bedroom mixed with my dream house. I also made it blue instead of pink since there are boys there too. The reason they are all so close is because they support one another, so yay! I love writing Finnick and Annie, it is so much fun and they are freaking adorable! _

_TARDISRose: We can be massive nerds together! We both love Hunger Games, Pokemon, The Princess Bride... And Doctor Who (looked at your Pen for that...)_

_Guest: Well I'm glad you are ready for some Peeta and Katniss, but that will come along a bit later, if it comes at all (it probably will). Katniss and Peeta aren't as crazy for one another as Finnick and Annie and are willing to take longer to admit things to themselves and one another. _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: No problem! Y'all should go back to doing it, nothing is stopping you (as far as I know at least). Glad I brought back childhood memories!_

_StarBright18: Sorry the Pokemon stuff confuses you. I didn't go into too much detail because this is a Hunger Games fandom, and not Pokemon. Please forgive me. I'm glad you like everything else though! :)_

_axes tridents and snares: Glad you liked it! I always picture Gale as a Marvel fan (the movies and comic books, not character. That would be weird...) In some upcoming chapters you will see a lot more friendships forming and see more into the characters lives and interactions with one another. :) _

* * *

Chapter 3- That's What Makes You Beautiful

Finnick

I went to bed hours ago, but I'm awake right now. It is six in the morning and I am sweating because of my own subconscious. I am never able to sleep through the entire night. Everyone else is so lucky because of it. I think the only person worse off is Annie.

She will come into my room at three in the morning saying she had a nightmare, or I will hear her scream all the way from her room. I hope Gale is a heavy sleeper. Everyone else is. Only I tend to wake up for her screams. I don't mind at all though.

I love it when she comes into my room wearing her black tank top and pink plaid pajama pants that are far too big on her. She is gorgeous. Even after screaming and thrashing in her bedroom, when she gets up, her straight brown hair is only slightly ruffled. Her side bangs come just below her right cheekbone while the rest of it goes almost halfway down her back. Her brown eyes are always so full of hurt and confusion, and even though I know her eyes aren't what they are supposed to look like, they still look perfect to me. It's also the only time I can see her without makeup. She looks beautiful both ways. I love seeing all her scars covered up, but I also love being able to see them because it means I've seen something no one else has.

I hate that I wish she would come in here, or that she would scream and need me to go in there. When that happens, it seems she chases away all my nightmares. What is wrong with me? I sound like I want to have sex with her. I don't. I joke about sex because I can pretend it never happened to me. I can pretend I didn't get raped on countless occasions. I get out of my bed and leave it the way it is. I never make my bed. No one does unless we have a volunteer group coming over.

I walk into the room across the hall where the mini kitchen is. I put some water in the Keurig and wait for it to release a cup of French Roast. In the meantime I pull out milk and sugar cubes. I never drink coffee without it. Gale says he drinks coffee, making three of us on this floor who do, Johanna being the only other one. Katniss and Peeta drink tea mostly and Annie, no matter what time of year, will drink Hot Chocolate. I am tempted to make her a mug, but remember it is still only six in the morning.

Only someone insane would be up at six in the morning when they have nothing to do. I've gotten four hours of sleep, maybe, because of the midnight tournament. I need this coffee if I am going to last the entire day. If I'm not mistaken, it is the last day of summer vacation, and tomorrow we are going to be shipped off to school, where people stare at the poor abused freaks.

I have taken a sip of my coffee when I hear the only sound that can make my heart stop. It is the one thing that scares me more than my own past. I hear Annie screaming. I put my coffee down and run to her room.

She is covering her face again and making it to where no one can get to it. I pull her into my arms and let her thrash around. "Annie, you're safe. Annie, it's not real. Annie, open your eyes. Annie, I'm here." Annie, I love you. I always say that silently. I do love her. I have loved her for as long as I can remember. That doesn't mean I'll admit my feelings or date her.

I don't let go of her, even after she stopped thrashing around. I just let her sink into me and cry. I want to cry every time she does. It breaks my heart to see her like this. When she does calm down enough, I pick her up and carry her to the living room and place her on the couch. I grab the fourth Harry Potter and give it to her, since I know she is rereading it, and head to the kitchen where I make her a hot chocolate and grab my cooled off coffee.

"Finn?" I look at Annie and see her smiling. I sit down on the other side of the couch and let her put her legs on top of mine. "Thanks."

I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face. Making her happy always makes me happy. There are butterflies going crazy in my stomach, just trying to escape. I'm sure she can hear my heartbeat from where she is at. It is pounding like crazy. It's early and I can tell she is shivering. I pull her close to me and let her warm up. We turn the television on to our DVR where a series of recordings are. I know Psych is her favorite show, so I turn it on.

She seems to be fully engrossed in the show, and doesn't seem to notice my eyes are only on her. She really is a princess. I gave her that nickname because she has always been. At the end of the episode, we look out the big glass wall and see the beach and calm waves. "Finn, you want to go swimming?"

I never object. It isn't uncommon for us two to go swimming in the early hours of the day and watch the sunrise from the sand. "Of course I do."

We go to our rooms and put on swimsuits. I am ready in two minutes but Annie takes ten. She comes out looking beautiful in a skirted one piece that with mostly pink, but has rose patterns with bright white. Her hair is pulled into a side ponytail and she has a light coating of makeup on.

She looks beautiful, but everything about her screams that she is self conscious and doesn't know what to do with herself. She owns a two piece bikini, a black and white one with some hot pink on the top, but she won't wear it because she thinks she is fat. Just because one isn't a stick and is a size six to eight doesn't mean they are fat. She won't go outside without makeup because her face has some acne, like every other teenager in Graceland. She has her bangs cover up one eye brow, because she thinks it is too bushy. It isn't. I wish she would be more confident. I really think she is too pretty to do this to herself.

I sigh and grab us towels to use at the beach. It is only six forty-five, so we should have it all to ourselves. Annie holds the elevator for me and we head down. We take the elevator so we don't wake up everyone else in the house as we go downstairs. We take the back door and lay our towels down on the sand.

The moon is just out of view and the faintest rays of the sun are coming into view. "It's so beautiful."

I want to tell her that her beauty far surpasses the beauty of the sunrise. Everything pales in comparison to her. We watch the sunrise over the beach until it is high in the sky. We have said words with no meaning to one another, yet to me, they mean the world.

With a sly smile on my face, I pick up Annie and throw her into the water, letting the cool waves consume us in their comforting arms.

Johanna

I wake up and run my hands through my short red hair, spiking it up in an odd way. I don't care. It's the morning. I get out of my bed and see Brainless is still asleep. The girl could probably sleep through anything. I probably could too, though. We sleep in the room next door to Annie and always manage to sleep through her screams. Everyone seems to, except Finnick, who is as light a sleeper as they come.

I walk go and sit on the couch and see the television is already on. I assume since that is was Finnick and Annie who were awake because they are the only two who could wake up at the crack of dawn for any reason. I look out the huge window and my suspicions are confirmed when I see Finnick holding Annie over his shoulder.

I know he likes her and she likes him so they should just become an item so the rest of us could move on with our lives. Still, if they go out too soon I can't initiate my grand plan I plan to reveal tomorrow after school.

I keep forgetting my last year of High School starts tomorrow. I'm getting old. At least I won't be an awkward loner. Gale said he is a senior as well and is fine with taking whatever classes I'm in since he already completed his credits. I'm still not excited, but I'll at least be less alone.

I walk to our mini kitchen and see there is water in the Keurig. Proof Finnick was in here. There was also a used French Roast blend and a box of sugar cubes on the small counter top. The open hot chocolate package wasn't in the trash, meaning Finnick made hot chocolate for Annie. I pop in a French Roast and let the Keurig do its work when Gale walks in. "Hey."

I look up from my almost-done-being-brewed-coffee and look at him. "Hey." We let awkward moments pass before he grabs a mug of his own and makes himself a cup. "What do you want in your coffee?" I ask him.

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"What do you want in your coffee?"

He shrugs and takes a sip of it, black. "I drink it black."

I smile. "We're going to get along just fine, Handsome."

He was taking a drink of his coffee when I said that. He started to choke at the bluntness of my statement. "Excuse me?"

He doesn't know my nicknaming process. I get to know them for a day and typically come up with a nickname for everyone in a day. Finnick was Sexy, Katniss was Brainless, Peeta was Bread Boy and Annie was Little Mermaid because after I got to know them, those were the words that stuck out to me. Gale is simply Handsome. "Don't worry about it. I give nicknames to everyone. That just happens to be yours."

I start to walk away but he stops me. "What's up with you? Why are you here? I could pretty much guess for everyone else. I have no idea why you're here."

I shrug. "You know everyone else? Tell me what you think. I can tell you how far off you are."

Gale and I make our way to the couch, coffee in hand and I see him rise to the challenge. "Annie has been here the longest and I assume she was physically abused because of her scars and her fits. Finnick was molested somehow because it is obvious he wants to go out with Annie but he is simply too afraid to do so, and he makes sex jokes about himself constantly. Peeta was also abused and that abuse either caused him to lose his leg, or his leg was the reason he was abused. I assume Katniss has some abandonment issues because she seems the most closed off and is constantly going to check up on her sister, like she would've disappeared or something. You, I have no idea though."

I let a smile cross my face. He was actually pretty close. He must be better at reading people than I thought. "Close. Annie has been here the longest and she was physically abused, but in a completely different way than you think. Her mother was a scientist who would test everything out on Annie, and would try to change Annie's genetics. Finnick was sexually abused, but it was so much worse than you think. His mother and father sold him and his sisters off as prostitutes for a night. When they came here they were all checked over for STD's and all three of them have to go to the hospital monthly to make sure they are in good health and their diseases aren't getting worse. Luckily none of them had terminal illnesses, by some miracle. Daisy has actually gotten rid of all her illnesses, but still has to go back for checkups. Peeta was abused and his mother caused him to lose his leg, though he doesn't remember losing it. He was knocked out during that part. Katniss was abandoned one hundred miles away from here at a gas station and walked, bused and hitchhiked here with less than twenty dollars."

I let everything sink in for Gale. He has no idea what all of us have been through. "What about you? Why are you here, Gale?"

He looks at his hands and looks back up at me. "Tell me your story first."

I shrug. "What's to tell? My dad had a drinking problem and every time he got drunk he would come in my bedroom and molest me. I ran away and brought Toby with me so he wouldn't suffer the same fate." My past isn't a big deal to me, but that is probably because I wasn't liberated from an awful home. I freed myself. Gale is staring at me with shock but I don't let it bother me. "What about you?"

"My mom was a drug addict for four years. People found out and called the cops. My brothers, sister and I were all sent here so we wouldn't be separated, and because it was so close to my graduation."

I nod and let his words sink in. What would it have been like to have a mom for a drug addict? Scary? Alone? How did he not get involved? I don't want to ask though. He has already told me a lot.

I turn on the television and let my thoughts be washed away by the distracting voices on the screen.

* * *

**So we have seen all our POV's now. I hope you liked each character! Again, please leave a review telling me your thoughts and everything. **

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause and cutegirlems for adding this story to their favorites! 19 already!**

**My 20 followers, you guys all rock too!**

**-Juliet**


	5. Mermaid, Sexy, Bread Boy, Axe, Brainless

**Hey guys! I am loving all the reviews and positive attention this story is getting. If we make it to 60 reviews tonight, I'll update again! Anyone who reviews this chapter, I'm going to review one of their stories as well! Just my way of saying thanks :) I'm planning on doing this for random chapters, so keep your eyes peeled. Now, please don't hate me in this chapter... Some of you might hate me by the end...**

_TARDISRose: Aww thanks! I love opening my email and seeing reviews like this. It makes me very happy. I have enver written in Jo's POV, so it made me kind of nervous, but I'm glad you liked it :)_

_MiaBelles: Yeah, Gale had it slightly easier, but he also had to leave the life he knew his entire life behind at such an old age, I feel bad for him. Finnick does and always will love Annie :)_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I love the too! They are so cute... :) Jo is really tough, to the point where she tries to hide her weaknesses from herself. She won't admit she is will see something along these lines in this chapter and in an upcoming chapter. Thank you for pointing that out though. It gave me a lot of inspiration. :) I said in an earlier chapter that Peeta did therapy with baking, and he vents out his feelings through that. I'm sure he has the occasional nightmare, but it isn't nearly as often as the rest of them. _

_SecretsandSugarCubes: So Johale may or may not be coming up. I can't exactly tell you... spoilers... I'm glad you love it :D_

_MeaganOneDirection: That means your hair is exactly like mine too! I based her looks actually completely and one hundred percent off me. My friend actually has me in her phone as Annie Cresta (or Odair... I forget what she put) I thought you would like it! I always listen to them to make me feel good about myself... and I just love them XD_

_pumpkinking5: I'm glad you liked how I did it. To be completely honest, I was kinda nervous writing that... I was worried it would turn out badly... _

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: You remind me of my mini me... she says YESHHH a lot. I'm glad you like it :)_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right__: Thanks a lot for the explanation! That makes me really happy :) They are a big family... even if they are related by blood. Oh WHALE (I really liked that :D )_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: No problem! It's my pleasure. I feel so bad for those kids. I hate writing the sad stuff, but at the same time, it is the most fun to write. _

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: Aww thanks!_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: I'll do my best! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews :)_

_axes tridents and snares: Well. we learn more about Jo in an upcoming chapter... but not yet, really. I'm sorry you know about all that first hand :( makes me sad_

_Mikey Jacquez: Aww thanks! I was wondering when you would pop up and review ;) I've only been texting you about this story since I published it! Lol :) I'm glad you enjoy it _

_Mikey Jacquez: Well, we get more of fun Jo in this chapter... Yay! I love writing the Finnick and Annie scenes too! It's a ton of fun :) _

* * *

Chapter 4- Little Mermaid, Sexy, Bread Boy, Axe, Brainless and Handsome

Annie

I didn't get through the entire night without waking up, like I hoped I would. I hate having to wake Finnick up in the middle of the night, but he is the only one who can calm me. I was able to sleep in my own bed though. I liked that because it means he doesn't have to see me in the morning.

I step on the scale and see the numbers. One hundred and twenty-eight point four. The clothes I am wearing add two pounds, so I'm probably more one hundred and twenty-six point four. My clothes are mostly medium with a few larges and the two extra large t-shirts I own. My pants are all sizes four to eight and never look good on me.

Katniss and Jo don't have this problem. Katniss is probably around one hundred and ten pounds, not exceeding a size three. Jo is probably only one hundred and fifteen pounds, because of her height, and can fit into a size zero or one easily. It's not fair. They say I weigh more because I have a medium bone structure and have bigger boobs and better hips. I don't care about that. I want to look good and be skinny.

I look at my stomach from the side in the mirror. I hate it! I can see it! It doesn't protrude past my boobs, but it is still there, all the same. I look at the toilet. I've never done this before to lose weight, but I have done it to fake being sick. Making myself sick once a week can't hurt anything, right? It would make me prettier. Mother always wanted a pretty daughter. I shove a finger down my throat and stand over the toilet like an idiot for five or more minutes. I seldom throw up even when I am sick. Just as I am about to give up, the contents of my stomach suddenly make a return appearance in the toilet. I am satisfied and flush them away.

I then go to my closet and look for a top that will hide everything. I pick a flowy cream floral top that is slightly too tight across the chest. I don't care; it makes my stomach look smaller and my boobs look bigger. To make it more conservative, I add a flowy cream sweater thing over that goes halfway down my thighs. It also only closes by being tied in the front, so its function is to add sleeves and be cute, not to be warm. I also choose some dark navy skinny jeans and pair them with some knee high brown boots. It's a little hot for a beginning of school outfit, but I don't want anyone to see my scar covered legs. I don't want them to see my face either, but that can't be avoided.

I then brush my small teeth, reminding myself I need to save money to get them bleached, and put on my daily make-up, pumping half a pump of scentless lotion to put on my face and let it sink in. I pull out my powered foundation and place it on my acne and acne scar covered face. I put on a little bit of pale purple eye shadow that compliments my eye and skin tone. I line the bottom of my fake brown eyes with liner to make them pop. Brown is at least a natural color that is said to look good on me. I wear mascara to make my eyes look bigger and put on loose minerals to make my face look smoother. I then put on pink blush and put a clear lip gloss on my lips. The only thing I really like about my face are my lips.

I proceed to twist the back of my hair into a side ponytail, hopefully looking cute. I then walk out of the bathroom nervously. I was sure to shower the night before so I could have ample time to make myself look presentable, as I always do.

I walk down the flights of stairs and am not surprised to see no one moving. I am the last one down, as usual. Finnick starts to pass me an empty plate, but I refuse. I grab a glass cup from the table and pour some of the creamy chocolate milk that Effie buys for me. That is all I usually have for breakfast. If I don't have that, I have nothing.

I go to the fridge in the kitchen and start to look around for my lunch. I grab lots of ice packs and my lunch bag and grab the Portobello Beef Lean Cuisine with a water bottle. The entire meal has two hundred calories and I can ask the drama teacher if I can heat the meal up in her room. She always lets me, when she is in there. I am sure she will be there the first day.

I start to zip up my lunchbox when Finnick stops me. "Is that enough to eat, Ann?"

I nod. "It's about how much I ate last year."

I start to grab my backpack when Finnick grabs my shoulder, gently. "Annie, you would add like ten baby carrots or two cookies last year. You used to love those little soft cheese triangles with the crackers. Why aren't you getting those? You aren't getting enough food."

"Finnick, I just can't eat as much as the rest of you. That doesn't mean I'm not getting enough to eat.

Seeing he isn't going to win the argument, he starts to pack his own lunch. I get my stuff perfectly organized in my backpack, and see Finnick hasn't done the same with his zip up binder. I organize all his things into it and sit in the front room until he joins me. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

I smile. "I wanted too."

"Annie, listen I-" He gets interrupted by the sound of fifteen other people, and Haymitch and Effie entering the room. Effie is carrying a camera.

"First day of school pictures 2013!" She says in a chipper voice. She decides to go by age, letting an unwilling Haymitch carrying a sleeping Hunter go first. They take him to a day care while the rest of us are at school. She then takes a picture of Louis, then Posy then Daliah, then all four of them, and Haymitch, together. She tells them to wait by the rest of us while she does the other floors. She takes a picture of Toby, then Daniel, then Vick then Thea, then all of them together. They are told to wait too. She then has Rue, Prim, Eloise, Daisy, who are sporting matching outfits in different colors and Rory take their pictures before having the five of them stand together. She then calls Katniss then Peeta to take their picture. She calls me next and tells me to smile big. I do my typical, but girly pose then she calls for Jo. Finnick is older than Jo, but is a grade below her for my sake. She then calls Gale and finally Finnick to take their individual shots before having the six of us take our group picture.

She then tells the youngest kids to sit crisscross on the floor with their hands in their lap. They do so. The next group is told to be on their knees behind them. The group of twelve year olds is told to put their hands on their knees and then the six of us, and Haymitch holding Hunter, are in the back. She clicks the camera and sends us off for our first day of school. Haymitch takes the group of twelve year olds to their school while Effie takes every kid younger than them. Finnick takes the third eight seater van and we all pile in, ready as we'll ever be, for school.

Johanna- *This section is dedicated to MiaBelles for the idea for this scene*

We arrive to school early, as we all usually do. We have to arrive early because the younger kids have to be at school earlier and Haymitch and Effie want us all to be at school at the same time the younger kids are. We don't really mind though. We get an awesome parking spot because of it. "Guys," I start to say as we pile out of the van, "We're going to meet here for lunch, don't doddle so we can make it to somewhere good for lunch."

No one objects but Katniss is smirking. "What's so funny?"

She lets out a complete smile. "Did you just say doddle?"

I smile and smack her on the back of the head. "Yes I did, brainless. Now let's go."

We walk into the eighty year old building that I personally think was designed to make my life as unhappy as possible. There are lists posted all over the school saying where we should go to receive our schedule. All the rooms appear to be in the five hundreds. Katniss and Peeta haven't attended this school; since they are only sophomores and the freshman have their own campus. Gale has never been here at all. We explain to them the one hundred are the theater, orchestra and choir rooms in the little hallway we entered. There are also some one hundreds down the hall underneath the staircases. The two hundreds are the second floor on this half of the school. The three hundred are in a completely different building across the walkway, but no one has any classes there, so we don't stress about it. The four hundreds are skipped entirely and the five and six hundreds are in the new building. It is called the new building because it is only about twenty years old, but it is still out dated. The name the new building just never went away because of old teachers.

We see that Annie is put in the room furthest away since her name is first in the alphabet. We decide to walk her to the room so she can receive her schedule. We are told she has to stay there until the bell dismisses her to first period, so we tell her goodbye. Everdeen is next and is paired up with the E-G category so we tell Katniss goodbye. Gale is next door to Katniss so we find his room easily. Peeta and I are put in a room halfway down the hall, so we say by to Finnick there.

The teacher, a woman in a wheelchair, asks us our names. "You had me last year for History? How could you already have forgotten my name?" She looks up at me and takes me in.

"How could I forget you, Miss Mason? Go take a seat in the corner over there and try not to cause trouble. Here is your schedule." She passes me a little sheet of paper that I look at carefully. The only teacher I recognize is my theater teacher, because I have had her the past three years. Somehow Annie convinced all of us to take Theater Productions, also known as Varsity Theater. It is probably the most dramatic class student wise and consists of the most grueling hours. All of us love it. It is also one of the few classes who take freshman in.

Peeta comes and sits down beside me and shows me his schedule. "Recognize any of these people?"

I look down his list and smile. " is cool. You talk about hockey and watch YouTube more than anything else in there though." I can feel my phone vibrate through my jeans and see the six of us are on group text with Finn.

_Sexy ;): Do I match anyone? _

He sent us his schedule and I compare them.

_Little Mermaid :3: We match. Signed up for same classes as you though._

I take a picture of my schedule and send it.

_Axe :D: Do I match anybody?_

Finnick is the next one to text back.

_Sexy ;): Looks like we have last period Theater and fifth period PE Tennis together._

_Brainless :?: I sent a picture of my schedule. Does it match? _

_Bread Boy :P: You match me, Kat. BTW, I'm look over Jo's shoulder at our names. She makes us sound like freaks! Finn=Sexy ;), Ann=Little Mermaid :3, Jo=Axe :D, Kat=Brainless :?_

_Little Mermaid :3: Rly? OMG lol!_

I do actually have to stop myself from laughing at that. Peeta is giving me a look. "Bread Boy? Really?"

"Hey, you are what you eat." I say with a wink.

He chuckles. "So you eat axes then?"

I smile. "Every day for breakfast. I have to make sure I get enough iron in my diet."

_Sexy ;): Peet, what ur name on Jo phone?_

_Bread Boy :P: Rather not say…_

_Handsome :): What am I? You left me out! :(_

_Bread Boy :P: Cuz this is the first txt you sent. You're in as Handsome :)_

_Brainless :?: Come on Peeta, tell us what you are! Can't be as bad as my name… :/_

_Bread Boy :P: Not sayin it._

_Axe :D: He is in as Bread Boy :P_

"Aww! Jo! Why'd you tell them?" Peeta looks at me with a playful pout.

The bell then rings, dismissing us. We catch up to Finn who is waiting at the end of the hall for all of us to gather. "Sexy with a winky face, huh?"

I smirk and push him playfully. "You know it."

As everyone else catches up, Annie looks very distraught. Finnick is the first to her aid and he counsels her as we walk. I basically got some people were bullying her in class again. None of us will stand for that. We'll get our revenge, eventually.

Gale and I have matching schedules, Like Katniss and Peeta and Finnick and Annie do, mostly because we planned it that way. Gale looks extremely pissed. "What's eating ya?"

He looks at me with narrowed gray eyes. "How could someone bully someone else when they know they have had a rough past?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I honestly don't know. People can be cruel."

* * *

**More nicknames! (Even though these were introduced in the last chapter...) What do you think of their school? I've always wanted to write a High School Fic, but I didn't want it to but I wanted it to stand out from the other stories! It will not be focused around school, I just wanted to add some drama. Please don't hate me for Annie's situation... Well please leave a review :)**

**Thanks tons to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right and lole12312 for favoriting this! Twenty one people! That's more than my last Hunger Games story! My goodness I love you all!**

**I love my 24 followers as well! I've got an entire arena following me! (Bad joke... sorry...) ;)**

**I love you all so much! Remember, anyone who reviews, I am going to review one of their stories, so you might want to review :)**

**-Juliet**


	6. Truth or Dare

**I told you all that if I got 60 reviews I would add another chapter tonight! Well y'all did it, so here is the next chapter :) Also on my profile, I have a little poll going on. It is just about favorite characters in the story, but I would like it if y'all would vote so I can see who you all want me to focus on writing :)**

_TARDISRose: I know! It is so sad Annie does that. I'm sorry I have to let you all read that, but I'm trying to make it even more realistic with them having normal problems as well. I thought that section I added was cute and I'm glad you liked it :)_

_MiaBelles: Yeah! You said you wanted to see them at lunch, and I was going to, but I didn't... sorry... You are on the right track prank wise though... I have an idea I think all of you will love :) But thanks for telling me the horror idea! I will use that sometime (story or real life... idk which yet though...) _

_Fire Kitty 12: Glad you like it! I'm going to go in Harry Potter years to translate... A senior is a seventh year, a junior is a sixth year, a sophomore is a fifth year and a freshman is a fourth year. Hope that helps :)_

_mountain mama: I'm trying to add realism into my story by dealing with issues I've personally struggled with. I promise I am not trying to trigger anything and from now on I will add a warning note for chapters like that. _

_mysparklingbutterfly: I agree! :) _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: The whole Annie thing is again, some honest true feelings I often have while comparing myself to my friends. Annie has only done it once, at this point of the story, for weight issues, so Finnick really hasn't had a chance to catch on... but I'm pretty sure he will. The first day of school pictures are something my mom makes my sisters and I do every year, so I felt I should include it, even more so when I remembered Effie was a caretaker. I loved adding the smilies, and it is so much funnier on my word document because Jo has a greater than sign in front of the eyes, making it an evil smiley face. I feel like she would put that for herself :)_

_pumpkinking5: Jo and her nicknames... what will we do with her? No one knows yet, so they can't be angry or upset. Only Annie knows right now. I'm glad you liked the picture taking :) _

_mysparklingbutterfly: And see her plan you shall ;)_

_Cinna's Bird: Glad you like it! :)_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: suegfboviei THANKS!_

_MeaganOneDirection: Me and you are twins or something... we are both Annie Cresta! Lol :) My friends call me Lea Michele more than they call me Little Mermaid though because I had bangs like her at one point and looked JUST LIKE HER! I'm glad you like how different it is! I'm surprised there aren't many of these... _

_MewWinx96: Yay! I mentioned you first :) Sorry about school, but at least you're out now :) _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I love writing as Jo and I wouldn't punch them in the face... I'd tell Jo to do that for me. She would hurt them more lol :)_

_xxXLuna BlackXxx: Aww thanks! I would love to help. Could you review this chapter logged in, because I entered your name and couldn't find you... :( That's really sweet of you to say! Thanks a lot :)_

_Guest: Glad you enjoy it! I'm trying to make this story as real as possible. I want everyone to really love all of them. I'm glad you added that last part in because I am part of the people who wish I was skinnier and that made me feel a lot better about myself. Just remember: Everyone is beautifully and wonderfully made! (That is a bible verse, but I don't remember which one off the top of my head...)_

_MahoganyMagic12: I am glad you found it! I always love seeing new readers :) I forgive you for not playing pokemon because you played Mario. I was always really bad at Mario games -save MarioKart and Mario and Sonic Olympic Table Tennis- I love suggestions and they all inspire me! I will really try to incorporate that somewhere because I love that idea! Thanks :) _

* * *

Chapter 5- Truth or Dare

Gale

Jo and I have determined the jerks who were bullying Annie. It wasn't too hard to figure out, because the only people in there who knew of us were twin brother and sister named Gloss and Cashmere Crane, son and daughter of our principal, Seneca Crane. They don't let anyone forget it. It also means the spoiled duo could get away with anything without getting in trouble. Jo is the one who comes up with the idea.

"The two of them took some juniors into their group. Little do they know is that these people often come and volunteer at Graceland, and we actually get along with them pretty well. No one outside of all of us knows that.

"We are going to tell Cato Harding, the blonde muscular boy in your room, what Cashmere and Gloss said to Annie. He is then going to become infuriated and ask what he can do to help. We give him this shampoo, the exact brand Cashmere and Gloss use, but add blue hair dye in it. It won't come out for weeks."

I smile at this idea. It is completely fantastic. I feel like this is the only thing Jo has been thinking about all day. We went through all seven class periods and I saw her writing on the back of the syllabuses the teachers gave us. "This is a great idea Jo, but how will they know it was from us?"

Johanna gives me a wink. "They'll have no proof, but as soon as I make a smart-alec remark they will know it was us."

Somehow, Jo and I had the misfortune to have four classes with these jerks: Anatomy, English IV, Calculus and PE Tennis, which we also share with Finnick and Annie. The two managed to separate Annie from Finnick at some point during the class and taunt her until she started crying. When the coached asked what was wrong, Cashmere covered up their tracks by saying they were trying to help her out with something, but she slipped and fell, landing hard. The coach believed her and walked away. Infuriated, Finnick, Jo and I all went to rescue her. We couldn't sooner because we knew they had more authority in school and it would simply get Annie in trouble.

While we walked over to them, Cashmere gave me and Finn a wink that was suppose to look sexual and Gloss smacked Jo's butt. She became very physically tense and her eyes were closed. I remember her saying she was sexually molested and her being smacked probably didn't help anything. It probably brought up painful memories she did her best to keep buried uner the surface. It just made my fury grow. I only hope Katniss and Peeta, as well as Posy, Vick and Rory had a better day than us.

We're walking to the van right now, but Jo and I were walking behind the others, to make sure none of them heard.

When we pull up to the house, we see a sleek black car in the driveway. "Who is that?" I ask Jo. She simply shrugs and we walk in.

We all go into the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack. I was in the mood for some Oreos and milk when we see the imposter. The man, at first glance, doesn't look too bad. He actually looks like Santa Clause, but when you looked at him closer you could see he was anything but. His eyes were snake-like, cold and calculating. He seemed to be waiting for anyone to make a wrong mood.

Effie looks like she is about to cry and Haymitch looks extremely ticked off. We all stop outside the hall. "You cannot come in here and just make a proposal like that. This is not government property. You have no right to take this away from us. This is a private organization I funded myself!"

Finnick is the brave one who decides to lead us into the kitchen. "Hello, Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Trinket. Who is this guest with us today?" We all know he never calls Haymitch Mr. Abernathy or Effie Ms. Trinket, so we all decide notice to follow his lead and be perfectly polite.

Effie clears her throat, trying to rid herself of tears. "Hello children. This is Mr. Snow. Mr. Snow, these are our oldest six children, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gale, Peeta and Katniss." She points us all out in the order we enter the room so he doesn't get confused.

Finnick looks at Effie with fake confusion. "Ms. Trinket, aren't the younger kids supposed to be back? Should we go pick them up?"

He seems to know that the other kids would be home by now if this man hadn't come and upset Haymitch and Effie. "No, it's fine Finnick. Haymitch and I will go do it. If you will excuse us, Mr. Snow, we need to go get our other children."

As she gets up, she mouths "Thank you" to Finnick. The group of us get what we wanted for a snack and head upstairs. Finnick has a pint sized tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Jo has a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips, Katniss also got some Oreo's with milk and Peeta got a slice of bread he made the other day. Annie claimed she wasn't hungry and didn't grab anything.

Johanna raced up the stairs, refusing to take the elevator, and pushed the six beanbags in the room into a circle. I have no idea what she is doing. Nobody does. "We're going to play Truth or Dare!" This idea of truth or dare seems completely random. That's when it hits me. I know why we are doing this. I shoot her a text to see if I am correct. I am.

Finnick

Why is the first thing that comes to mind. We play truth or dare sometimes, but not as of late. It was also the first day of school, so we typically talk about our teachers and stuff. I am about to ask, but Katniss beats me to it. "Jo, why are we going to play truth or dare?"

Jo has a playful smirk on her face, but we can also tell the answer she is about to give isn't the real reason behind it. "I just feel like it would be a good way to unstressify after school. Besides, senior year completely blows. I haven't been able to call seniority once!"

We all get in the circle. Peeta and I are beside Jo, Finnick sits on my left and on his left is Katniss. In between Katniss and Peeta is Annie. Jo looks around the circle and her eyes land on Peeta, who seems to shrink in her gaze. "Peeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says the word quickly, like he is afraid of its effects.

"Who is the least favorite teacher you got this year?" We all look at her like she is deranged. This is truth or dare where you get the embarrassing things out of her.

Peeta glances at Katniss and they look back to her. "Neither of us liked Ms. Coin, our English teacher."

I laugh. "You got Ms. Coin? Dude, I'm sorry but your year is going to suck."

Peeta then retaliates by shooting everything back at me. "Finnick, truth or dare?"

I shrug. "Truth. I've got nothing to hide."

Peeta smiles and looks me in the eyes. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Okay, so maybe I do have one thing to hide. He didn't ask who is was, so I answer. "Yes." Before he has a chance to ask me who, I look around the circle to pick a new victim. "Katniss, truth or dare?"

She smiles. "Both of you have been wusses. I'm going to pick dare."

I think about this and smile, getting ready to enjoy it. "I dare you to go up to Coin when you get to class tomorrow and ask her if she is a chick or a dude. You have to say chick or dude."

Everyone starts to laugh and Katniss looks collected and unfazed in the least. "Alright. Well then, Gale, truth or dare."

He smiles. "Dare."

Katniss thinks about this for a moment and smiles. "I dare you to show up to school tomorrow wearing all of Posy's bracelets." Gale looks slightly taken aback, but doesn't object.

"You've got yourself a deal, Catnip." He says. I wonder where the nickname Catnip came from, but I decide now isn't the time to ask. "Annie, truth or dare?"

Annie looks nervous as she answers. "Truth."

Gale smiles and shrugs. "I'm going to be boring. Do you have a crush on anyone?" Annie nods, much to my surprise. I didn't think she liked anyone.

"Is it my turn to ask someone?" She asks timidly, as if she doesn't want to cause trouble.

"Go for it, Little Mermaid." Jo responds to her.

"Umm, alright. Truth or dare?" Jo smiles. She knows Annie will let her off easy.

"Dare." There is a smirk in her voice. She is plotting something.

Annie sighs and thinks about it for a moment before a smile comes across her lips. "I dare you to get revenge on Cashmere and Gloss for me."

This takes all of us by surprise. Annie would never suggest getting back at someone. She believes live and let lie, not in revenge. Johanna, once she gets over her initial shock, smiles, glances at Gale, and looks back at Annie. "Already on it, sweetie." She then pulls Annie in for a hug. "Forgive me when I do this. Annie, since you chose truth last time, you get a dare this time. I dare you to tell us all who you have a crush on."

Everyone but Annie and I burst into laughter. I try to pretend to chuckle, but it isn't convincing. I am about to hear the name of what boy stole the heart of the girl who stole mine. "I- I don't think I- I can admit who it is…"

Jo smiles. "Why not, darling? It's truth or dare, after all. You have to go."

Annie shakes her head and looks back at Johanna. "Can't you just dare me to give up Pokémon for a week?" This is serious. Annie never would give up her game. It keeps her calm and helps her pass time. She loves it more than the rest of us do, and we all love it a lot. Johanna shakes her head and gives her hand a comforting squeeze.

Annie looks close to tears but Johanna smiles. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Annie? I've always got your back, right?" Annie nods and sighs. "There ya go, girly. Trust me, everything will be alright."

I don't get what the big deal is. It is probably Cato or Marvel from school. My suspicions are confirmed when I see her whisper two syllables. "I'm sorry, sweetie? Could you be louder? I heard you, but no one else did." Johanna has a huge smile on her face and Annie looks to be close to tears and is bright red. Maybe she really doesn't want to tell.

I start to open my mouth and I let a few words out. "Johanna, if she doesn't want to tell-"

Her mouth opened at the same time, and I hear one name. "Finnick." I stop talking and look up just in time to see her run off to her room.

Johanna shrugs and looks at Gale. "Gale, since the person whose turn it was is gone, do you want to dare someone?"

Gale smiles and looks around the circle, his gaze landing on me. "Of course, Johanna." I can feel my heart beating like a hammer against a drum. I have no idea who he is going to ask me, but I have every idea at the same time. "I dare Finnick to go and admit his feelings to the girl he has a crush on, right now."

I am shocked, but do as I am told. Annie did the bigger thing and admitted she liked someone first. The least I can do is tell her I like her too. I am in love with her, but it would be far too soon to admit that. I come into her bedroom and see her crying on her bed. She doesn't hear me come in. I slowly walk over to her bed, butterflies threatening to escape the prison in my stomach.

I sit down on the edge of her bed and put my hand on one of her shoulders. She looks up and with red rimmed, scared deer big brown eyes. Even with all her tears she looks beautiful. I tilt her chin up and press my lips to hers. We stay like that for an eternity, just our lips pressed together in perfection.

I hear clapping and wolf calling coming from the doorway. I don't care. I can feel Annie bring her arms around my neck, and I can feel mine grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. We stay like this until we are called down for dinner.

* * *

**YAY! I hope that made up for the last chapter. Jo got Finnick and Annie together and is planning revenge :) I'm so excited! Please please please please leave a review! If you do... well... I'll respond to it at the top, and that is always fun, and this chapter, you will get virtual hugs! Yay! I love you guys :)**

**I love these guys a ton too: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12 and Random person in wonderland! 23 favorites! That is the typical number of dead tributes! (Not that I would kill any of you!) Thanks a ton!**

**Thanks also to my 29 followers! That is five more than this morning! Woah! **

**-Juliet**


	7. The Tycoon

**Hey guys! Well I haven't written the next chapter, so if it isn't up tomorrow, it will be up the day after! Please give me ideas to use and who's POV you want to see it from! I would really love it :) Also, I did update twice yesterday, so remember to go back and see the chapter before this, if you didn't see it yesterday! **

_axes tridents and snares: Sorry I didn't respond to this last chapter! Well, this is going to be as realistic as possible. Everything in the school is inspired by real life events._

_MeaganOneDirection: Aww thanks! Revenge is a dish best served cold... Glad you like it :)_

_axes tridents and snares: Gale was in on it, but it was Jo's idea. I'm letting her take credit :)_

_MiaBelles: Mwahahahaha I killed you in the Hunger Games (lol Jk ;) ) I'm glad you liked it and if I add another prank, that will be the one! I love it. Yay Finnick and Annie!_

_StarBright18: Can I just say, you made my day with this review! I think I screamed with excitement when I read this. Thank you so much! You are so sweet! _

_MewWinx96: You dead tribute. Me victor. (Lol jk ;) do that in a Tarzan voice, that's kinda how I wrote it, but not really? Lol) I didn't add in that particular scene, but I may add a bonus scene just for that scene as a filler if I don't get any ideas... I'll see what I can do... :) I love Finnick and Annie was loved getting them together! Thanks for the reassurance about the disorder. That makes me happy. The revenge will be fun :) (.v.) mehehehehehehe (Little devil)_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: I'm really glad you like it! _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I wouldn't even say they were popular. Popular implies they are well liked by everyone. They are just mean powerful bullies. I am glad you picked up on that. I added that in after I read one of your reviews, the one about how Johanna was too alright. Love Finnick and Annie got together! I'm making Coin an evil version of my 10th Grade English teacher... And we will see a lot more of her. _

_TARDISRose: They are officially dating! Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet though. _

_MahoganyMagic12: I'm glad you find this real :) Tbch... I'd be the tribute who probably died at the bloodbath or hid under a bush the entire time. I'd be freaking out about the bugs everywhere. _

_Fire Kitty 12: Glad to be of service and glad you liked it! _

_mountain mama: I love truth or dare, but only when it is nice Truth or Dare, like Jo playing truth or dare. Fun and scary, but with good intentions. _

* * *

Chapter 6- The Tycoon

Peeta

I almost put as much time into getting ready in the morning as Annie does. On Monday, when her and Finnick announced their feelings for one another, it seemed like the end of Annie's self conscious thoughts. I, unfortunately, was wrong. One time I tried to walk over to her and see what took her so long in getting ready, but I was greeted with a locked door and no signs of her coming out soon. I don't get why she is so unconfident.

I love it when people are confident. I think it is the coolest thing ever because it is the opposite of me. I think it is so cool when Finnick is able to shrug off everything and stand on a table and announce to everyone the next foolish thing he is going to do. Those times he does end up on top of the coffee table, he typically ends up shirtless, Katniss and Johanna cat calling, Annie blushing with her head in her hands, trying not to look or giggle and Gale and me exchanging looks with one another. He is so confident with himself.

Jo is just as confident. She walked into the school yesterday carrying two bottles of shampoo and two bottles of conditioner to take to Cato. It looked like they were doing a drug deal or something, but the smirks on their faces suggested something was about to go down. She then continued to walk down the halls carrying a can of silly string she conjured from her backpack. She went up to Cashmere and Gloss and just squirted it all over their faces. It was hilarious. She did that stunt in front of three teachers, but she didn't get in trouble because of her confidence and boldness.

Tuesday, when Gale showed up on the second day of school wearing his sister's bracelets people seriously thought he was gay. When they accused him of being so, he offered to make out with the offender right there. Anyone who witnessed it wouldn't say another word about it for the rest of the day.

Still, the most confident has got to be Katniss. The two of us waltzed into fifth period English and put our stuff down. As soon as Coin started class she did her dare, asking if Coin was a dude or chick. She got an office referral after the entire class laughed. She simply shrugged, grabbed her stuff and went on with her day. She had to spend the rest of the day in detention, but she didn't look bothered or anything. It was amazing.

I will admit I have feelings for Katniss Everdeen, but I will not admit them. That is why I wish I was confident. I could probably admit it to anyone that I like her. I could admit it to the whole world, if I didn't have to look at her while doing so. If she had feelings for me, she could admit them to me. She probably would too. She doesn't have feelings though. She hasn't said she liked anyone. She has never even had a boyfriend. How could I be selfish enough to become her first boyfriend? She could do so much better.

I feel the anger boil up in me and decide the best way to handle this situation would be a little therapy. I need to beat something, and bread is a good thing to beat. I pull out the ingredients, yeast, warm water and warm milk, butter, honey, salt, cinnamon, sugar, eggs, wheat flour, normal flour, raisins, walnuts, another egg, but with just the white and then some cold water.

Katniss likes the Raisin Nut bread a lot. I gave it to her as soon as she entered Graceland because I could see she was starving. Effie was already cooking dinner, but I knew dinner had to wait. I grabbed a loaf I finished baking earlier that day and she wouldn't stop calling me the Boy with the Bread for a year after that encounter.

While doing this, I dissolve the yeast into the warm water and add the milk, butter, honey, salt, cinnamon, sugar, eggs and wheat flour to it. I beat it until it is smooth and add in the normal flour and roll it out on the table. I place the raisins in the tap water and just let them soak while I knead the dough until it is almost elastic. I grease a pan and grab a damp towel. I place the dough in the pan and know to let it sit until it has doubled in size. That is going to take about an hour.

I decide that video games will be a good way to pass the time. I start to head over when I hear the voice of the man Effie called Snow, the man who was here on Monday after school. I stop in my tracks and press my ear to the wall, so I can listen to his conversation without him knowing.

"The house looks great, Coin. I say we dig up something horrible about it and then report it. They will just have to get rid of the kids." There is a pause and a gruff sigh. "I don't care what happens to them. I know for a fact you don't either. If I recall correctly, one of them asked your gender as a complete joke. They'll probably be sent to foster homes across the country. No one wants to take in teenagers. They can go starve for all I care."

I can feel my heart beat in my chest. This man wants to buy this house and kick out kids who have been abused for a large part of their lives, and he is working with Coin. I can feel my hands forming into fists and my breaths becoming shallow, but silent. "I'll find something, and if all else fails, I'll make something up. I'll say Haymitch has gone back to drinking. I'll even pretend to bribe some of the older kids into admitting it. This property is tourist gold. I could make so much money off of it if I could get that idiot, Haymitch Abernathy, to get rid of it. How he became a billionaire, I'll never know. What kind of idiot wastes millions of dollars a year on kids anyway?" There is a slight pause and I can hear the clicking of Effie's heels. "Alma? I've got to go. The sidekick is back."

I am infuriated. I don't easily get mad, but when my friends and the girl I want to be with, all their families and innocent people are at risk, I boil over. Tomorrow is Friday. I'll find some way to tell everyone about this jerk tomorrow after school. For now, I've got some bread to finish.

Katniss *dedicated to TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites for reminding me that not everyone can be strong all the time, not even Jo*

Sometimes, we all just need to cry. Even the strongest of us cry. Even Jo cries. I don't blame her. The combination of her past and the events of Monday, where Gloss smacked her butt, have been eating at her since then. She finally broke today when she saw her father had sent her and Toby a letter, begging them to come back. Jo will get these letters about once a month. She will read them, reply to them and go on with her life. Still, everyone has to break down at some point. Today is just Jo's day.

When Jo does break down, she will only cry to Finnick or me, because she feels like she has to be the strong big sister to Annie and Peeta. They do look up to her, for her strength, loyalty and love. She loves them almost as much as she loves Toby. She sees Finnick and me as her younger siblings too but she sees us as the ones who help her watch the little kids. I almost chuckle at the analogy, since Peeta watches over me far more often than I watch over him. I don't laugh though because silent tears are racking through Johanna's body.

When she is finally able to get words out and get a grip on herself, the words are demeaning and full of hate. "Why am I here, Kat? Why?"

I start to open my mouth to answer. Because you are strong. Because you are brave. Because you got out of there. I don't say any of that though, because I know what she means. It is the same question all of us ask ourselves. Why do we need to be here in the first place?

I didn't trust my mom, even before she left Prim and me to die. I didn't trust her because she would slip away, leaving us to fend for ourselves, ever since Dad died. Why couldn't she see we needed her? Why couldn't she see we were alone and scared? We needed our mother. We had already lost our father. We had already lost the one who protected us from the monsters hiding under the bed. We had lost the one who told us he loved us before he went to work. We lost the one who reminded us we were beautiful and loved every time we seemed upset.

We couldn't lose mother too. We couldn't lose the one who would make our boo-boos disappear with just a kiss. We couldn't lose the one who would weave magical tales about a huntress and a princess to tell us before we went to sleep. We couldn't lose the one who was all we had left to lean on after our daddy went away, but we lost her anyway because she was selfish and never really loved Prim or me.

I stopped trusting mom after she stopped telling Prim the stories about the dark haired Huntress who would hunt the finest wild game to feed to the lovely golden haired Princess and would bring her the most beautiful animals to satisfy her love for the woodland creatures. When mom stopped telling Prim those stories, and I had to sing her lullabies to help her forget, I stopped trusting the woman who dared to call herself our mother.

Why are any of us here in Graceland? That is the question all of us ask ourselves each day. I forgot Jo was there, until she started speaking in a hoarse whisper. "How could my father do that to me?"

"He had no right to." I can't manage to say anything else. Anything else I say will come out choked, or awkward.

Jo looks at me. For the first time, I see fear and longing in her eyes. She is no longer the girl that raised me and inspired me to stay strong. She is suddenly the girl whose father took advantage of her every night. "Katniss?"

"Yeah, Jo?" My voice is strained and ragged, like I had been crying too. I bring my hand up to my cheek and feel it is wet and sticky. I must have let tears roll without even realizing.

"Katniss, what was it like to have a father? One who really loved you and cared for you?"

Her question takes me by surprise, but I don't refuse. I love talking about my dad. He was an amazing man. I decide that is how I'm going to start my story. "My father was an amazing dad. He didn't make too much money, but made enough for us to scrape by. When he did have money, he would spend it on Prim and I, buying us little stuffed bears, or small chocolate bars on his way home from work. He was also an amazing husband. He would often come home with a bouquet of wild flowers for my mother. Sometimes he would come home with purple ones for Prim and white ones for me. Mother never failed to braid them into our hair the next morning for school. When he was at home, which wasn't as often as I liked, he worked hard to make sure Prim, mom and I would have enough to make us happy, he would tell us stories about work or tell us why there weren't any monsters under our beds. He never failed to tuck us in and turn out the light, telling us we were beautiful and loved. He told us we were perfect and we wouldn't change a thing." I pause and look at my hands. "That is what having a father is like."

Johanna wipes the tears away from her brown eyes and smiles for the first time since she pulled me in here to cry with her. "Well, then we better make sure Gale is being a father to his siblings. Besides, he might make a good dad someday." She lets out a wink and starts to get up. I am taken aback.

"Do you have a thing for Gale?" I have never, ever, seen Johanna crush on anyone.

Jo shrugs and shakes her head. "If handsome has a thing for me and asks me out, I won't say no. Besides, he is fine!" She looks back at the letter she is holding in her hand, smiles and throws it away. "He also knows how to be a man."

* * *

**Again guys, please tell me any ideas and stuff! It would mean a lot. Leave a review too!**

**Special thanks to all my little dead tributes :) MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12 and Random person in wonderland! Sorry to have killed you all in the games :)**

**Also, I love all 30 of my followers! Are you all aware this story has the most favoriters and followers out of any story I have written (ever!) Thanks a ton guys! **

**-Juliet**


	8. Camouflage Cakes

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I was only able to get Gale's part of this chapter done. I heard you all wanted Gale, Finnick and Peeta's POV, so Peeta will be next chapter, but who do you want to see with him and what else do y'all want to see? Please tell me in a review. Also, almost 100 reviews! My goodness guys! Y'all make me so happy! Please keep it up :)**

_TARDISRose: I'm glad you liked the way I did that! I was kind of worried about that, to be completely honest._

_Fire Kitty 12: I got that recipe out of the Unoffical Hunger Games Cookbook actually :D_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites__: No problem! You inspired it :) I'm glad you liked the Katniss section and stuff. I had fun writing it. I would like to go ahead and put them together, but I feel like it is, alas, too soon... I wanted to put an actual villain in the story, but I didn't know how to do it. It isn't like I could've added a serial killer this time. I guess I could have, but it would have been not right for this story. A tycoon seemed like the better option. She was locked in there to have her eating disorder sadly. Well, I did as you requested and put a Finnick chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

_MeaganOneDirection: Well, I'm not quite sure what is going to happen to Graceland yet, but I have a few ideas. If you have any, please tell me :)_

_mysparklingbutterfly: Nope, he needs to go die in a ditch! (Sorry if you don't get that. It was an allusion to my other story... lol. Basically, everyone dead showed up in a ditch) _

_MiaBelles: I am sticking to these 6 POV's so I don't get confused, but Toby and Jo sounds like fun and a birthday does too! I'll be sure to add one in :) Thanks!_

_MahoganyMagic12: Silly string is so much fun! I may add more in for the heck of it. Snow and Coin should die in a ditch, not a hole... lol. (Sorry if you don't get that. It was an allusion to my other story... lol. Basically, everyone dead showed up in a ditch) I'm glad Finnick and Annie are an item. It was fun to pair them :3 Yay for your cousin! It will be a few chapters before Gale makes a move... I don't want to clutter and overshadow relationships. _

_hungergamesgirl999: I'm glad you like it! I love writing it :)_

_axes tridents and snares: I added some Gale in for you :) I hope you like it. _

_MewWinx96: Your review made me laugh, honestly because I completely forgot about the whole Gale makeout thing. I think I will eventually add a bonus scene where Katniss does ask her gender, and we will see all the details. I'm excited :) That thing with the one bullet reminded me of "If I had Hitler, Bin Laden and you in a room and a gun with two bullets, I'd shoot you twice." I wouldn't shoot you in particular, that is just what that reminded me of XD No Buttercup! Don't fight hugs! It's fine! I love long reviews!_

_MewWinx96: Lol guessed as much_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: I'm glad you liked it! I wish there were emoticons too, but then they would be all over my story and it would be badddddd..._

_pumpkinking5: Is it sad that asking Jo to get revenge is Annie standing up for herself...? Oh well XD_

_pumpkinking5: I want to get them together, but I had no idea how. Thanks for some ideas! That is messed up, right? Them trying to take the house! I'm glad you liked how he heard it. I'm glad you liked the little Jo and Kat thing going on. Aww thanks! I wanted them to have a relationship, but their friend too. _

_Guest: Thanks for the ideas! I appreciate it! He is the most okay because he doesn't remember what really happened. The only time he ever got hurt by his mother in this really was when he lost his leg. It's like when your mom hits you or yells at you. It isn't like you remember every time that happens, you just move on with your life, (unless only my mom hits me and I am just weirdly okay...?)_

_SparksFly'SkyHigh: I am glad you like it! I'm sorry about your mom... I hope she is okay. I hate when people bully Gale. He is such a cool character and people make him out as a villain! I'm glad you like all the interactions. When her and Gale do get together, it will add something to their relationship for sure! I am actually really close to Annie in this story and my most personal emotions end up pooling out of me and into her. For Finnick, I'm going more off the book. He was sort of abused in that way in the book and is still incredibly outgoing. I think he also uses his outgoingness as a mask... Gotta love a sexy and awkward Finnick! I may write them going on a date soon... I actually have the hardest time ever writing as Katniss, so that may be the problem, but she is also comfortable around everyone here. If Cato or Clove asked her anything, she wouldn't say a word._

_SparksFly'SkyHigh: My choices weren't well thought through at all. I based Annie's team off of my Soul Silver team. I adore the bug types in the games, so I added those in there. (Ironically, I hate bugs in real life) I am a huge fan of bird Pokemon so I added that in. The eevee thing was actually a little pairing hint (if anyone caught it) Annie and Finnick had Vaporeons (cuz they are district 4) Katniss and Peeta had Flareons (girl on fire) and Gale and Jo had Jolteon because they are spiky people (I think so at least). I did add another little section in here where they play pokemon and did include something I hope you'll like. _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I'm glad I made your day! :D _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I have never heard it. When I have time I'll look it up :) _

* * *

Chapter 7- Camouflage Cakes

Gale

Jo is snickering as we walk into our fifth period PE Tennis class. If she laughs anymore, she'll probably wet herself. I can't hold my curiosity in. "What's up, Jo?"

Jo stops giggling just long enough to answer my question. "Annie dared me to get revenge, right?" I nod, feeling a smile creep across my face. I can tell where this is going. My suspicions are confirmed when I walk onto the court and the blonde duo do not have their golden locks, but cobalt blue ones instead. I let out a laugh and let myself be taken by the sigh. "Just wait until Annie gets here, or, at least Finn. They will die of laughter."

We wait at the fence of the court, seeking the lovely dating duo as they appear with the stream of others who have this class. The two appear about thirty second until the tardy bell rings, Finnick carrying both their books under one arm, his other hand holding onto Annie's. "Hey guys!" Jo walks up to them as innocently as possible. They get a questioning look on their face as they see how sweet she is being.

"What did you break this time, Jo?" Finnick asks, a look of concern and laughter coming across his easy-going face.

Jo points to the siblings, who both look extremely irritated. Seeing Jo pointing at them, they make their way over to our little group. We form a diamond sort of shape, Jo being the front tip and Finnick and I flanking either side of her. Finnick has Annie behind him, but not completely sheltered, so she still knows what is going on. There is a tense silence for a few moments until Johanna finally opens her mouth. "Nice dye job. The blue is a nice color on you two."

Gloss rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. His sister retaliates, getting in Johanna's face. "Admit it, Hanna; this was your doing, wasn't it?"

I see a frown cross Jo's face and speak up before she can admit to her crime, or say anything else she will regret later. "How would _Jo_ have been able to do that? She has no idea where you two live. It's not exactly in the school directory; otherwise you would never stop cleaning up toilet paper, now would you, Crane?"

Gloss is about to say something in his sisters defense when Coach Boggs blows his whistle. "I have paired you off into partners. We are going to have a tournament of sorts and the winner will get a prize. When I call your name, find your partner. Clove, you are partnered with Annie and will be playing on Court One against Gale and Thresh." I smile. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Annie, and it means she doesn't have to worry about playing Cashmere or Gloss right now. That doesn't mean I am going to let her win.

I don't know Thresh that well, but I know enough to know he is a good guy, and every conversation I've had with him has been interesting, but in a good way. He doesn't pity me and thinks it is cool the six of us at this school are such good friends. He knows about the house pretty well because Rue is actually his cousin, but his mom couldn't take Rue in after she was abandoned at the house because she already had four children, him and his three younger sisters. Anymore and she would have had too much on her plate.

Annie is partnered up with Clove, who is good friends with Cato. If I was informed correctly, she helped him and Jo pull the prank on the Crane siblings. She is often part of the same volunteer group that Cato is a part of, so she says she comes by the house once a month to volunteer, though I have yet to see her. I'm still pretty new to the house though. I trust her with watching out for Annie's back.

"Madge, you will be partners with Delly and will be playing against Finnick and Gloss on Court Two." The girls, Madge and Delly appear to be good friends, judging by the smile on their faces. Finnick and Gloss on the other hand appear to be completely and utterly ticked off. I only hope Johanna has better luck than him.

"Glimmer and Finch, you will be playing against Johanna and Cashmere on Court Three." I feel bad for Jo and Finn. They are playing with our mortal enemies. Even worse for Jo, Finch is the best tennis player in the class and Glimmer hates to lose. The two will probably be unstoppable.

We were required to pick team names before we started so we could bond with our partner before we start, whatever that means. "Any good ideas?"

Thresh shrugs and pulls out his phone. "What if we open one of the books on my kindle app and just point to two random words? That could be our team name."

I shrug and agree. He pulls open a book called The Hunger Games and scrolls to a random page. I point to a word and get camouflage. He scrolls to another page and we get the word cakes. Our team name is Camouflage Cakes. Oddly enough, the first person who comes to mind is Peeta. I don't even question it.

We don't have the worse team name, Finch and Glimmer have Shining Foxface and Jo and Cashmere are the Silky Axes. Finnick and Gloss have my favorite name, Fish of Steel but Annie and Clove seem to have taken time to come up with a good name, very simply, The Victor's.

Once all six team names are down, Boggs blows his whistle and we start to play. The ball goes back and forth and the game appears to be really close. We are playing best two out of three. Thresh and I win the first game, but Clove has a new kind of determination in her eyes and she whispers Annie some instructions. A smile comes across her face. We play the second game and the girls easily terminate us. Every other serve they did, they would aim either for just the other side of the net or the complete other side of the court. We didn't catch onto the pattern until the very end when it was too late. The third round would decide the winner out of our little tennis teams. Annie and Clove have caught us off guard again, and instead of switching every time, they aim for the same place. Once we catch on they are doing the same place, they make it to where it is every other place. When we catch onto that, they switch it up again. Annie is swinging for the winning score when I see her body give in. She falls to the ground in a heap.

"Annie?" I hear Clove say worriedly. Annie hasn't gotten up, and I realize something is wrong. "Annie!"

Finnick

"Annie?" I ignore the first time I hear her name because I assume it is something related to the court. I don't turn my attention to my girlfriend until I hear Clove sounding distressed. "Annie!"

On the ground, collapsed and passed out is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I feel my heart speed up and I don't even notice I drop everything. I just close the space between myself and the girl I love. "Annie? Annie!"

Boggs comes over here, not certain what to do. "Odair, Hawthorne and Mason, you all live with her. Take her down to the nurse and call your house."

I pick her up in my arms and she feels light as air. Jo makes her way in front of me, clearing the path and Gale walks behind me to make sure no one stares. We enter the classroom designated for the nurse on the complete other side of the school. We enter and there is an old woman, much older than the rest of the staff, giving a sophomore some pain killers. He is sitting on the one bed in the room, but as soon as he sees Annie, he gets up and lets my lie her down. I sit on the head of the bed and let her head rest in her lap. The nurse, Mags asks Jo and Gale what happened. "I was playing a round of tennis with her and she just fainted in the middle of the game."

Mags looks at Annie concerned. "Has she been eating?"

The two look at me for the answer. I nod. "I always make sure she eats."

Mags looks at Annie again. "Has she ever fainted before?" We all shake our head no. "Then she isn't getting enough food is the most probable case. Has she ever made herself throw up after she eats?"

I want to answer no. I want to say without a doubt she has never done that but the more I think about it, the more plausible the idea she would do that is. Mags looks at us all in pity. "I'm going to call Effie and Haymitch. The four of you will all have excused absences for the remainder of the day. Are there any more of you that attend this school?"

I zone out after that. Jo and Gale will get everything settled. I have to make sure Annie is okay. Her hair is pulled back into a simple fishtail, but the hair around her face is too short for the fishtail, framing her face. I tuck a strand covering her eye behind her ear and kiss the top of her head. The others are looking at me in pity, until the door opens and Katniss and Peeta walk in. I haven't noticed the guy that was in here when we came in hasn't left. He looks familiar. "Sorry about your girlfriend." He then walks out of the room.

Then I remember he is one of the kids they interviewed to stay at the home before they found his aunt who took him in. I am glad someone cares at least. Gale is the only other one out of all of us who can drive, so he drives us home in the van. Johanna is sitting passenger and Katniss and Peeta are on the back bench. I am sitting with Annie's head in my lap on the bench closest to the door.

When we get out I turn to Peeta and Katniss, still holding Annie in my arms. "Can you two do me a favor?"

Katniss crosses her arms, but nods. She is worried about Annie. I can tell. Peeta opens his mouth to talk for both of them. "Sure Finn, anything."

"Can you two make her a meal with fish? That is her favorite. We need to get her some food for once she comes too." Peeta and Katniss nod and head over to the kitchen, once we get inside.

Johanna and Gale come up to me. "What can we do?" Gale asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I've never dealt with this. I guess all we can do is make sure this doesn't happen again."

We take the elevator and go up to our floor, where Gale and Jo retire to beanbags, playing their DS'. I have Annie on the couch and pull out my DS to work on my present for her. I managed to find two Eevee on my game and have been training them. There is a male I am training to be an Umbreon and a female I am training to be an Espeon. I am going to give the Espeon to Annie once it is level thirty-five. Right now, it is almost ready to evolve. It should the next level I get it up to. Then I feel her start to stir. I put my game down and let myself pick her up in my arms. "Hey beautiful."

She opens her big brown eyes and looks at me with a confused expression. "What happened?"

I pull her in for a hug and don't let her go for a couple of minutes. When I am finally able to let myself be freed from her embrace, I kiss her forehead and say what happened. "You fainted."

That is when she starts to cry. "Finnick, I didn't mean to. I- I just, just wanted to be perfect for you. I wanted you to think I was pretty and perfect. I wanted you to be proud of my like my mom never was."

"Oh, Annie." I let her tears stain my shirt and soak the fabric. Eventually, I lift her face up and kiss her tears and her lips, not caring that Jo and Gale are probably watching. "Silly girl. Didn't you know you were already perfect?"

Annie shakes her head and puts her arms around my torso for a hug. I hug her back and take her hand in mine. "Come on, Katniss and Peeta made you something to eat."

She shakes her head. "I'm not hungry." Her stomach then growls. I raise an eyebrow at her and she gives in, going to get the meal they prepared for her.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all of you! You are all amazing! Please send me your thoughts and ideas in a review :) Thanks! **

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103 and SparksFly'SkyHigh! You are all so wonderful!**

**Thanks to all 35 of my beautiful followers as well! I love you all!**

**-Juliet**


	9. Sunday Mornings

**Wow! Over 100 reviews and not even 10 chapters! Well here is another chapter I hope all of you like. Just so y'all know, I am a very religious person, and try to include something church or Christ related in every story. This is the chapter, but I wrote it to where if you aren't religious you shouldn't hate me. I'm not trying to shove my religion down y'all's throats, so please respect my beliefs :) You all are so nice, so I don't expect this to be a problem! I love you guys :D**

*****Remember this chapter is a few days after our last one. It is Sunday this chapter and the last one was on Thursday, so we have had an entire weekend for the characters to get over the fainting spell. It isn't brought up this chapter, but it will be brought up again in later chapters. This chapter is purely filler and light hearted*****

_MiaBelles: I'm glad you liked the name! I thought Fish of Steel was the funniest too..._

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I'm glad you like Jo! We get to see her and Katniss' POV next chapter, so I may consider adding some Johale... maybe... The cake made me laugh! Mind if I put in an actual camo cake in the story? I thought it was time for it to be brought to attention, but I don't think that means it is the end of that problem. It is harder to stop than start I feel like. I honestly couldn't figure out who it was until after I published it. I think I'm going to add more on him, and I believe it will eventually shape to be Marvel or an OC... probably the latter. I forgot to think through it could be when I wrote this. I thought the Espeon would be a cute gift. Honestly, I think I disappoint with this Peeta chapter. I was having a little writers block when I wrote this chapter today. It isn't my best, but I hope it gets better to make up for it. _

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: I KNOW RIGHT! More in this chapter... :) _

_Cinna's Bird: Yay! Glad you like. Finnick and Annie are my favorite _

_MahoganyMagic12: I love silly string so much... Yay! Another reader for my first full out Hunger Games story (my other one I don't really count because there was a poem, a one-shot and a story with six chapters...) I love good guy Gale! He is one of my favorites and makes my favorite couples list, twice. (Jo and Katniss...) I'm glad you like :)_

_TARDISRose: Yeah, it was so sad. I'm glad you liked the prank. I've always wanted to do that to someone... Finnick will always take care of Annie... :3_

_pumpkinking5: Finn knows Annie better than anyone... I have an idea for something Finnick will do for Annie in later chapters... Jo is so cool! I love Cato and Clove a ton and hate making them mean :(_

_Kris: Lol they shall (hopefully) EVERLARK!_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: She was kind of starting, but she is now so it isn't too awful... if that makes sense? Thanks! I'm glad you like Cato and Clove :)_

_MewWinx96: Aww! That means you are a kind person :) I tried to pick two words, but it didn't work out very well and was like, "what are the best words from the Hunger Games that I can think of that will be funny?" Thus Camouflage Cakes was born! I assume random 3's are hearts, no worries :) Nothing mean this chapter... it's pretty much filler, cute and sweet. Not saying there wont be anything in later chapters... _

_ StarBright18: I'm glad you liked it :D *awkward moment when you have to go back and look at your own story to remember what is being complimented...*_

_ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear: Glad you like it :D_

_MeaganOneDirection: Well then you shouldn't be disappointed this chapter :) Glad you liked the names :)_

_axes tridents and snares: Alright! Thanks for the tips! I think I'll add Katniss getting into stuff next chapter. Any ideas? _

_SparksFly'SkyHigh: Glad you liked the names! Honestly, I've never passed out either and neither have any of my friends, so I was kind of guessing... Alright! I'll add that in for you when I get to that part :) I love that date idea so much! I may tweak it up a little, but I hope you won't be disappointed. I love that idea! I was also sticking to the three basic eeveelutions, but I agree with that totally. Jo is certainly a Jolteon XD_

* * *

Chapter 8- Sunday Mornings

Peeta

Sunday morning we all have to wake up early for church. We go pretty much every week. The only reason we didn't last week is because we were expecting the Hawthornes and wanted to be here when they got here. We go there are split into our different classes. All the twelve year olds are to go to the junior high room, everyone younger to the cradle roll, preschool, first through third grade or fourth and fifth grade. The six of us all go to the High School Youth Room at our church.

It isn't too bad. We get to sleep in compared to a normal school week, but we still have to wake up at eight to be able to get ready. The first Sunday I have to wake Gale up is an adventure. "Hey man, get up."Gale responds by throwing a pillow in my general direction. I try to wake him up again but I have no luck.

Then I decide getting Finnick would be the best option. He is a pro at waking people up. I go into his room where he is standing shirtless in a pair of blue jeans. Our church isn't too formal, so it is normal for people to show up in jeans, especially if they are in High School or Junior High. "Hey, Finn, Gale isn't getting up."

Finnick shakes his head and smiles. "How bad is he? Won't even respond, or yelling?"

I shrug. "He threw a pillow at me." Finn smiles and has me following him. He puts one finger over his lips and motions for me to get by the bed with him.

Gale, for some weird reason, sleeps on top of his covers. He has a thin blanket he will cover himself with when he sleeps but he won't use the comforter. That makes it so much easier for Finn and I to pick it up and roll it out from under him. We are cracking up while he is picking himself up off the floor. "What was that for? It's Sunday! Sleep in on Sundays, remember?"

Finnick shakes his head. "Church on Sundays, remember?"

Gale looks at us like we've lost our minds. "We go to church?"

I smile and nod. "Come on, it is a ton of fun. Effie is going to make you go anyway."

Gale looks at us, incredibly ticked off. Finnick goes back to his room to put a white button up shirt on and a pair of nice looking Converse. He comes back into our room after he is ready. I am pulling a pair of blue jeans over my fake leg, massaging the stump as I go.

I will sometimes get flashes of memory from the night I was taken from my mother, from the night I lost my leg. I remember seeing a knife, an oven door, mother coming at me, seeing blood… Asher and Ryan saw the whole thing but they refuse to tell me what happened. I guess they don't think I am strong enough to handle it. I'm sixteen now though. I should be able to handle the truth. Maybe they aren't sure how to put it into words. All I know is every time they look at my leg, they look haunted.

"Peeta, you alright?" Finnick and Gale are staring at me, like I have just gone crazy.

I shrug. "Yeah, just zoned out a bit. No worries." I finish putting my pants on and find a plaid blue button up. Gale is searching through his closet for something that isn't filled with holes or a t-shirt. I'm sure sometime soon Effie and Haymitch will take us all to get new clothes, the Hawthornes especially. I take pity on him and throw him a green plaid shirt I own. "Wear that and some nicer tennis shoes and you'll be fine."

Gale looks kind of awkward accepting the shirt, but eventually shrugs it on. "Thanks."

"No problem."

There are three huge thuds on the door and we jump out of our skin. "Hurry up guys! I mean, you all are taking longer than girls to get ready."

Gale is the one who retaliates first. "Shut up, Jo! We're coming." He opens the door and the girls are standing there.

Jo is standing at the door, with Katniss and Annie flanking her on both sides. She takes a look at Gale, who has still yet to button up the shirt. "Nice abs." He looks down and actually blushes, buttoning up his shirt as quickly as he can manage.

Jo is wearing a loose green and brown blouse tucked into some high rise brown slacks. She has her short red hair spiked up and has brown flats on her feet. She looks very Jo. Annie is wearing a one shouldered blue dress that tightens midway and continues down, looking very flowy. The one sleeve the dress has is long and loose. Her hair is in waves, meaning she probably had Katniss do some sort of braid to is last night. She is wearing a pair of black and brown wedges on her feet. Katniss looks amazing, with her dark brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail and wearing a long strapless red dress. It is very simple, yet she looks amazing.

I try not to let her notice I am staring though. Gale and I slip on our shoes and we all head downstairs. Effie is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. We always take the longest, so she always has to rush us out the door. "Hurry, hurry! We don't want to be late."

I roll my eyes because class doesn't start until fifteen minutes after it is supposed to on a good day. Out of all of us in the High School group, Annie and I are the ones who get most excited for church. Finnick likes it a lot because we do a lot of stupid stuff, like planned karaoke night and impromptu karaoke night, as well as volunteer work, like delivering meals to the elderly. I think he likes it so much because it gives him a sense of being somewhat normal, instead of an abused kid. Jo can tolerate it because they give us free food and she likes watching Finnick act dumb. Katniss goes because she knows she can't get out of it and it is Prim's favorite place to go. I have no idea about Gale.

I just can't wait to get there because then I'll feel that there is someone looking out for me. I'm sure he is the reason I didn't die, and just lost a leg instead.

Annie

We arrive to the red brick building and enter the Youth Center, a section just off the normal section of the church. I let Finnick lead me up the black stairs that lead to a small gathering space with two comfortable couches and a big fluffy rug, surrounded by two additional chairs and two benches. The four small round tables are crowded with people.

Everyone looks up when Finnick comes in. Most of the people at our church go to private school, so not very many of them know Finnick and I are dating. Cato and Clove, as well as Glimmer and Marvel, are among the happy few who do know.

A very flirty, but very kind girl named Jamie comes up to us. She has a thing for Finnick, but the feelings aren't returned. The girl is my height, with my bone structure, but has five to ten pounds on me so she has a bit of a belly. She also has blonde hair she just keeps bleaching so it is blonder and blonder and light brown eyes that she thinks are the coolest things. Julia is sort of bouncing when she comes up to us. "Hi Annie! Hi Finnick!"

He is the first to respond out of the two of us. "Hey, Jamie."

She twirls a strand of blonde hair around her finger and looks at us, not realizing our fingers are brushing. I was to grab his hand and kiss him, but I know that would be tacky at church. It would also be mean to Jamie. We are the best, and pretty much only, friends here, besides another girl named Julia, who will join us when she gets here. "So, Finnick, and Annie, if you want to but I know you don't like to go out much and stuff but-"

Finnick smirks. "Anyway, what is it you are wanting to do?"

Her face lights up like she just gave him a Christmas present. "Oh, would you two like to go get Starbucks after church? I mean I know you take that bus back to that place and stuff but I drove my car here today and we could all go in it or something."

Finnick gives me a look and I smile. She'll figure out we are dating sooner or later. Maybe Starbucks will be where she finds out. "Sounds good, Jamie."

"Really?" She squeaks.

Finnick nods and pulls out his phone. "I'll just tell Effie and Haymitch real quick."

I look around and see Gale standing around awkwardly by himself. Johanna is with Katniss and Prim, talking to some sweet junior high girls, and Peeta is playing a football game on the X-Box in the corner of the room with a couple of other high school boys. "Gale, come here!" Gale looks up and makes his way over here. Jamie's eye light up once again when she sees him. The girl can fall for pretty much any boy who looks good. "Gale, this is Jamie. She is a senior at one of the private schools in the town. Jamie, this is Gale. He's new to Graceland."

Jamie lets her eyes feed on the sight in front of her and she finally lets out a sweet, kind of innocent looking smile. "Well, would he like to join us at Starbucks?"

Before Gale can refuse Finnick smiles and answers for him, "He would love to!"

Gale looks sort of pained and panicked. "Thanks…" He says hesitantly.

Jamie starts to talk about something that involves her school. The girl talks at an incredible pace and I can't keep up with her. I just smile and nod and let Finnick keep up the conversation.

Julia walks up the stairs making her way towards the four of us. She has similar blonde hair to Jamie that has been bleached several times. She is the same height as Jamie and I, but her bone structure and lack of anything means she is probably only ninety-six pounds. I think she is single this week, but she changes boyfriends so often, it is hard to keep up with. I just smile and nod at each one. "Hey, Finnick, Annie, Jamie!" She pauses and looks at Gale. "Who is this?"

Gale looks awkward again, so Finnick introduces him to the girl. Jamie invites her to Starbucks and she agrees to come with us.

Our Youth Minister announces class is going to start and we shuffle into class. There are a series of tables set out. Finnick, Gale and I claim a table closer to the back. Jamie and Julia flank Finnick and Gale, with me sitting between the two. Gale looks really pleased when Johanna, Peeta and Katniss join our table. He looked the most pleased when Jo sat down though, whether it was because she sat down first or because he likes her, I have no idea.

Gale is introduced as a new member to the rest of the class and said he moved in with the rest of us at Graceland and everyone applauds. We then dive into the lesson. Under the table, Finnick reaches for my hand and squeezes it when it is about how all of us are beautiful exactly the way we are.

We move into a small prayer time and Finnick pulls me aside, to a corner and prays for me so no one else can hear what he is praying about to me. He prays about my eating habits and to let me know I am made the way God wanted me made. I smile and hug him when the prayer is done. After we all finish praying we are dismissed.

Gale, Finnick and I start to go out, following the two other girls, when Jo calls out. "Hey, where are you all going?"

Finnick answers for the rest of us. "Starbucks."

I know it wouldn't be any use inviting Katniss or Johanna because neither of them like Jamie much because of how much energy and flirtiness she has. "Oh, well, alright! Pick the rest of us up something." She adds.

"Can do, Jo!"

Johanna turns away with a playful wink. "Thanks, sexy."

We get in the car and start to drive to the Starbucks. Jamie offers Finnick shotgun, but when he says no, she offers it to Gale. When he declines, I say Julia can have it and I sit between Finnick and Gale on our way to Starbucks.

The girls up front talk about Julia's last boyfriend and how I haven't had a real relationship with a guy who wasn't a jerk. Gale looks at Finnick and me questioningly. I pull out my phone and text him on group text with Finnick included.

_Annie: We're having fun with it._

_Gale: Why drag it out? They're just going to flirt w/ him._

_Finn: They always flirt. They'll get over it. That's why we brought you along ;)_

_Gale: You suck '-.-_

_Annie: Oh! That isn't the reason at all! You looked lonely earlier and I thought it would be fun for you to get into the groove of things._

_Gale: Correction; Finnick sucks. Annie, we're cool_

_Finnick: Ouch dude. You hurt me, in here._

We look at Finnick and he is pointing to his heart, his face feigning sadness. Gale and I start laughing. "What's so funny, guys?" Julia asks.

Finnick answers for us. "We saw this thing out the window that is an insider at Graceland."

I pull out my phone and let my thumbs rapidly type the letters to close the conversation.

_Annie: Gale, I promise they're sweet girls. _

_Gale: Alright. _

We pull into the Starbucks and parking lot and I start to go stand in line with Finnick, fishing a little bit of money out of my pocket, when he puts his hand over mine. "I've got it. I've got a little surprise for you, drink wise. Go sit down." I start to pass him my money when he shakes his head. "It's on me."

I open my mouth to protest when he stops me and turns to Gale too. "I'm covering you too, Gale." He whispers something in Gale's ear that somehow convinces him to let him cover his drink.

When Gale and I get to our seats I look at him with a questioningly look. "What did he say to you?"

Gale smiles but shakes his head. "Can't tell you. You'll find out sooner or later."

When we all get back down, Finnick passes a venti coffee with whip cream and caramel to Gale and gives him a cake pop. He then takes a bite of another cake pop and passes it to me. I shake my head. "No thank you, Finn."

He puts on his begging face which I am long immune too. "Please Annie? For me?"

I laugh and still decline. "Nope."

Jamie and Julia have noticed something was going on, so they stop taking sips of their passion fruit teas to watch us. I don't care. It'll be funny when they realize Finnick is finally taken. Finnick puts the stick of the cake pop in his teeth and squishes my cheeks together, forcing my lips to open, and somehow gets the remainder of the cake pop in my mouth. "Yummy?"

I smile. "Yes. Very."

Finnick puts the stick on the table and kisses me lightly on the lips, in a sweet way. Jamie and Julia squeal. "You guys are dating!" "When did you guys start going out?" They squeak at the same time.

Gale is laughing at them because Jamie managed to spill passion fruit tea all over herself and Julia did a spit take across the table. Finnick then dives into the story about how we started dating, letting Gale interrupt every once in a while to add in information about the pranks and Jo's side of the story. Pretty much, a perfect Sunday morning, even more so when Finnick passes me my hot chocolate.

* * *

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson and messygreenroom! You all are so lovely!**

**Thanks to my 39 followers! This is crazy! This story is my most popular! I love it!**

**-Juliet**


	10. Caught in a Kiss

**Sorry it's late for the day, but I did it! Got this entire thing written in about an hour, so I hope none of you are disappointed. I had a little bit of writers block, but I hope one of y'all can tell. I have an idea for the next chapter, but if you have anything, please tell me. I also still have my poll up! Please vote! **

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Julia and Jamie are based off girls I know actually, named Jessica and Janie. I had Janie in as Julia at first, and thought Jamie would be better. I guess I forgot to change one... oops... I plan on having him learn what happened to him pretty soon, so I hope that goes well. I feel like Camouflage Cakes are going to become the insider of this story... Not that I'm complaining. Well, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this chapter._

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I'm glad you liked it! That is actually really funny! Glad you got a cake pop! Thanks for mine :) It was delicious. _

_MiaBelles: Aww thanks! I'm glad you liked it!_

_hungergamesgirl999: I was craving one after I wrote that chapter..._

_pumpkinking5: I'm glad you like Peeta's perspective. It's hard to write, but still fun. I love writing church into things. I love church so much! I think Gale may discover it soon... ;) I'm glad you liked how they found out. _

_axes tridents and snares: I'm glad you liked my fluffiness! There is fluff this chapter, but I hope you like it. I think you might. I would do that, but I don't know where they would get drunk and Gale hasn't really spoken to people outside of Graceland. I also just don't like drinking and have never had a drink, so I would have no idea what to do there... XD _

_TurtleThompson: No problem! I'm glad you enjoy it! _

_TARDISRose: There is no Gale's POV, but we will see what he thinks of her... Also, your idea inspired part of this chapter... so thanks!_

_ MewWinx96: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. _

_StarBright18: I had to do it again for this chapter! Lol XD I'm glad you can connect with Gale. He is certainly one of my favorites :) Glad that was your favorite so far :)_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: Lol no problem! Love the devotion :) _

_Fire Kitty 12: :D_

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm planning on him learning eventually. I'm glad you enjoyed :)_

_FallenPetals712: Safehouse... lol. MINI!_

_FallenPetals712: Glad you liked it :) It's not too mental, but yeah..._

_FallenPetals712: I love/ hate food... I am Annie... I was thinking of you and your brother while writing the pokemon scenes, gotta love nicknames... Mini, Shorty, Big Me, you get the picture... _

_FallenPetals712: Really? I love Jo! Goodess Catilin, getting a heart attack with these reviews... Oh well! :D_

_FallenPetals712: Thanks! I love these pairings..._

_FallenPetals712: Do you remember my dog Jojo? Lol. I think Jo is easier, but you may call her Jojo :)_

_FallenPetals712: Thanks... I'm laughing at myself half the time I'm writing this... _

_FallenPetals712: Yay! Finally caught up! Love Finnick and Annie :3_

* * *

Chapter 9- Caught in a Kiss

Katniss

I put my nose into the book and keep my eyes on the pages. I am about to be driven completely and utterly insane by Johanna and Peeta's debate about making cupcakes. According to Johanna, it is impossible to make them to where the actual cake is camouflage. According to Peeta, it is very possible and very simple. I, personally, believe Peeta since he bakes often.

When Finnick, Annie and Gale walk in I put the book I was unsuccessfully reading down and they pass us our coffee. Okay, it is a chai latté for me, but that doesn't matter. What matters is there is now a distraction to this madness.

This does little to stop their argument, if anything, it adds to it. Finnick has joined Peeta's side in the argument, while Annie is acting like her pretty and innocent little self. Gale, in the midst of the arguing, plops himself down beside me. "Hey Catnip."

I look at him with a look that probably can't be anything more than a scowl. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

He pushes my shoulder playfully and my scowl deepens. "Aw come on, Catnip. Wipe that frown off your face."

I roll my eyes and get off the couch. "I'm going to go check on Prim. Want to come with and check on your brother?"

Gale shrugs and gets up, a bigger smile appearing on his face. "Sounds good to me."

We walk down the stairs and get to the room. Daisy, Eloise and Rue are playing Mario Kart on their Wii. They look up at us sheepishly, but continue with their game. "Hey, Rue, where are Prim and Rory?" Rue, without breaking eye contact with her game, makes a sound like she knows but she would rather not say. "Rue, where are they?"

She finally pauses the game and looks up at us, Eloise and Daisy doing the same. "Gee, I would love to tell you, Katniss, but I was told that if either of you were to come in here, I was forbidden to disclose that information."

That made the scowl on my face return and I look at Gale. "You go search the boys rooms, I'll search the girls rooms."

Gale nods and runs to the rooms and I run to the girls. I don't get very far when I hear Gale yell. One could probably hear him yell from the first floor. "Rory Hamilton Hawthorne!"

He found them. I go to where he is located and see a very flustered looking Rory and a blushing Prim. "What!" Rory says back to Gale.

I look at Gale. "What exactly were these two doing?"

Gale looks very angry. "I walk in here, these two locking lips and my brother has his hand halfway up the back of your sister's shirt."

I gasp and give Prim a very stern look. She flinches away and looks at her toes. Rory and Gale continue their argument. "Rory, I cannot believe you would do that."

Rory narrows his eyes. "Like you've never done that to a girl!"

"No, I haven't!" I look at him with new eyes. He looks like the kind of person who would've had sex. "I wouldn't do that to a girl. Are you aware how disrespectful that is?"

Rory opens his mouth to retaliate and then closes it. "Well, I just thought…"

Gale shakes his head. "You didn't think, that's what." He then stops to think about his next thoughts. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but people who do this kind of stuff are the people who wind up getting people pregnant. The kids of those people often wind up in places like this. That's probably why Hunter is here. It's why Annie is here. Finnick, Daisy and Eloise are here because of sex. I know you weren't planning on doing anything, bud, but you can't treat girls like that."

Rory looks at his feet and says sadly, "So, you can't kiss a girl you like? I thought you kissed Johanna lots of times."

I can feel my jaw drop and see Gale blushing furiously. "You- you- I- I mean…" He takes a breath "Of course you can kiss the girl you like. You cannot run around having your hand halfway up her shirt."

I grab Prim by the shoulder, knowing Gale is probably going to give Rory the sex talk. "Prim, we're going to go talk, in your room."

We walk through the living area and get to Prim's room on the other side of the house. She sits on her bed, and I sit on Rue's. Prim looks up at me with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I- I didn't mean to. I- I just-" I pull her in for a hug.

"Shh, Little Duck. I'm not mad. I still love you and you already heard what Gale said. Just know, even when you do stupid stuff like this, I still love you."

Prim keeps crying, and I just rub her back. "Baby girl, it's going to be alright. We all still love you. You are safe here and I will never leave you. None of us ever will."

She looks up at me with big blue eyes. "I love you, Katniss."

I kiss the top of her head. "I love you too, Little Duck."

"Katniss?"

"Yes?" I am still holding her in a long hug, letting her tears fall onto me.

"Will you sing to me? Like daddy used to?"

I nod and open my mouth, letting the words pour out.

"Lookin at little bird

Fall down at my feet

Tears fall down my face

As I watch her fade

Fly away little bird

Fly away into a dawn lit sky

Fly away little bird

Fly away and don't look back

Little bird I'll be here

When you return

Fly away little bird

Fly away and don't look back

Lookin at fallin stars

Thinkin about my love

Tears fall down my face'

As I remember her name

Fly away little bird

Fly away into a dawn lit sky

Fly away little bird

Fly away and don't look back

Little bird I'll be here

When you return

Fly away little bird

Fly away and don't look back

I call out your name

Hopin you are okay

Little bird, fly away, fly away

I fall down and cry

I never really said goodbye

And now you're gone

Fly away, fly away

Fly away little bird

Fly away into a dawn lit sky

Fly away little bird

Fly away and don't look back

Little bird I'll be here

When you return

Fly away little bird

Fly away and don't look back

Fly away" I kiss the top of Prim's head leave her to take a much needed nap.

Johanna- Dedicated to TARDISRose for the idea! Thanks :)

Katniss makes her way up the stairs just after Gale does. They both look worn down and tired. I decide to look through my arsenal of things that will perk people up. "Guys," Everyone, including Peeta, Finnick and Annie look at me. "We're going to have a beach day."

Finnick is already on his feet and Annie is getting up. "We're in!"

Peeta shrugs, indifferent. Katniss and Gale look like they would rather do anything else, but they give in when they see the pleading look Annie gives them makes them give in. "Awesome! Get into swimsuits and meet down in the kitchen. We are having a picnic dinner as well."

Annie and Finnick run to their rooms to get their suits on while Peeta, Katniss and Gale take their sweet time. I beat Katniss to our room and change into my red and black bikini in the bathroom then run out the door and go to the stairs.

Finnick and Annie are already down there, making sandwiches and putting them into little baggies. I join them, putting ham, lettuce and tomato, as well as a heck of a lot of mustard onto two slices of bread. Finnick grabs a coke in a bottle for himself and a water bottle for Annie. They don't stop making the annoyingly cute puppy dog faces at one another the entire time. I let out a breath of relief when everyone else makes their way down the stairs.

Everyone else makes sandwiches quickly and we put them, as well as our drinks and a bag of chips, into a cooler. We grab the beach towels that are by the door and take them with us. As soon as Annie puts her towel down, Finnick scoops her up and carries her over his shoulder and throws her in the water. I am laughing at her shocked reaction –and the mascara running down her face- when I am scooped up into the air as well. "I swear, Hawthorne, if you do not put me down, I will kill you!"

As soon as I say this, he drops me. Too bad I was in the water when he dropped me. Katniss and Peeta look content staying and chatting on the beach. Finnick is the one to get the devilish idea first. "Let's play chicken."

A smile crosses Annie's face and she is lifted onto Finnick's shoulders. "Come on you two! Get up!"

Gale shakes his head, but smiles and hoists me on his shoulders. I am towering a good three inches over Annie, because Finnick and Gale are the same height, but I am about three inches taller than the girl. I plan on using that to my advantage. I am grabbing onto Annie's shoulders and she is trying to grab my sides and shake me off of Gale, while Gale and Finnick are latched onto one another.

I grab Annie's left shoulder with both hands and force her down, having her fall into the water! I jump off of Gale's back and Finnick splashes us in retaliation. We get into a full blown splash fight and continue with it for another ten minutes. When we stop, we have a rematch, won by Finnick and Annie, and another round to decide the final winners, proving to be us. Katniss and Peeta eventually join us in the water, letting their worries get taken away by the ocean. When the sun starts to set, we get out and Finnick decides we need to start a fire to eat by.

Once the fire is all set, we dig into our sandwiches and chips. Annie sips her water while talking to Katniss about something related to sea turtles. The boys have slipped into a game of, who is the manliest in the group, and I am pulling out a bottle for our game. It is sort of like spin the bottle, but instead of kissing, it's daring someone in the group. "Who is ready for Spin the Bottle?"

Katniss plops down beside me, Peeta on her other side. Gale sits next to me Annie on his other side and Finnick and Peeta sit next to one another. "May I spin first?" Annie asks.

I smile. "Go for it, Little Mermaid."

Annie rolls her eyes and spins the bottle, letting it spin in the sand two or three times, before it lands on Gale. It dawns on me we didn't explain to him we play it with dares instead of kisses. It dawns on me even more when I feel his lips on mine and it dawns on me most when I feel myself kissing back. I can hear everyone either gasping, or laughing. I am mostly hearing Finnick laughing. Screw it. I haven't kissed anyone since sophomore year and having Gale's lips pressed against mine feels great. When he pulls away, I am disappointed. "Hey, what gives? I was enjoying myself, handsome."

Gale shrugs and pulls me back in and we kiss once again letting the beach take hold of us. When we pull apart again I see Finnick cracking up, Annie giggling and Katniss and Peeta looking rather smug. I look at the bottle in the middle and look at them teasingly. "Did I forget to mention this wasn't dare spin the bottle? Would you want it to land on one of you two so you can make out?"

The looks on their faces are priceless. Katniss and Peeta both turn bright red and let the space between them increase. Gale shrugs and looks at me. "Hey Jo?"

I wink at him and let out a smile. "Yeah, handsome?"

He looks sheepish, but confident at the same time, but in a very odd manner. "Did I forget to mention that I liked you?"

I lean back in the sand and decide to answer his question from there. "Yeah. It's okay though, I figured it out. Hope you aren't disappointed when I say I like you too."

He shakes his head and lies down next to me. "Never."

* * *

**I did write the song in this chapter, and it is inspired by Rue, actually. Hope y'all liked that... Please leave a review with ideas :) I need them :3 I'll dedicate a section to you if I use your idea :)**

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed and come burn with me for favoriting! I love y'all! **

**Thanks also to my (oh my goodness I can't believe it) 42 followers! Thanks a ton!**

**-Juliet**


	11. I Will Always Protect You

**Chapter 10! Goodness guys! Look how far we are! This chapter is the darkest in the story so far. It is also the shortest, sorry. I hope y'all don't mind. Again, please leave a review telling me how I did. Please and thanks! Also, would you all like me to put together a little music video for "Fly Away" (the song I wrote last chapter) it might take some time but I'll do it if y'all want.**

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I love that show, but haven't had time to watch the past two episodes. The show inspired the name, but that's about it... Hope you like :)_

_MiaBelles: I was happy to finally get Johanna and Gale together :)_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Aww thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that :3_

_ TurtleThompson: Lol yeah! I love all of you who favorite/follow/review my story :3 I love my readers too_

_MewWinx96: I'm glad you don't have a problem with the religion. That helps me a lot. That will come up eventually. I don't know when though... Peeta likes hugs :) I love Finnick and Annie! I know they shouldn't! I have a sister who just turned 13 and I was imagining her and I was like... Lizzy- wait Prim- STOP! I may do a music video for it... I love Gale so much. It's weird how much I love him... I'm certainly giving him a different spin here than in the books... I'll make Katniss and Peeta happen as fast as I can. I actually have an idea for the next chapter or the chapter after. I don't think they are going to get together as fast as everyone else is though, simply because of how I have written Katniss. I chose Finnick and Annie as the people because it only gave me an option of four and Finnick and Annie are my favorites, but the characters are all equal. Thanks for the review :)_

_Addicted2-Your-Story:Thanks! It came to me really randomly... Like I was typing my other story in bed at my lake house and I had the idea come to me suddenly. _

_Addicted2-Your-Story:Thanks! I am able to write him, Annie and Jo the easiest. The other three are challenging... _

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Thanks! I loved developing the nicknames_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Aww thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I always thought of Gale as a moral person. That is why I was wondering if I contradicted myself in this chapter... Rory was fun... I was picturing my 13 year old sister as Prim and freaking out. Like, I was going LIZZY! STOP IT! and then remembered I was writing Prim, not Lizzy... The spin the bottle was a ton of fun. I loved it a lot. Camo cakes are going to be thing, I'm telling ya. I'm going to use all three of your ideas in this story, two of them in this chapter, actually. Thanks! They helped a lot. _

_ThaliaFairbain: Soon, but not yet. Trust me pet. Mother knows best! (Lol jk ;) ) Umm, soon though. I don't know how though because of how I wrote Katniss. _

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: Awesome! I appreciate it. I actually thought I was Katniss for part of this scene sonce I have a sister Prim's age. Glad you love it :3 _

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I typically update every day or every other day, unless I tell y'all otherwise, so no update worries :) _

_TARDISRose: Fangirl it up girly! :) Glad you enjoyed :)_

_StarBright18: Yay! I'm glad you like! The romances are simply how I wish my love life was... I am kind of lacking a love life currently, so I have a lot of dreams. I'm glad you liked!_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: You, my friend, are even more so! I'm glad you like Jo. That makes me happy. She's fun to write as. _

_RiderArya103: Well I'm glad you made the mistake! I love seeing all of you loving this story :) I hope to read reviews from you more often. It's really nice to see it. Thanks a ton :D _

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad you liked it! I love pairing people. I wish I could do the same with my own life... Oh well :) I'm glad you like it! _

* * *

Chapter 10- I Will Always Protect You

*This entire chapter is dedicated to TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites for giving me the ideas for both sections of this story! Thanks so much!*

Gale

The week went by without anything eventful happening. Jo and I decided to keep our relationship on the down low, only the six of us knowing about it. I didn't want to give my brother the wrong idea since the day Johanna and I shared our eventful first kiss was also the day I walked in on him and Prim getting into an intense make-out session. I didn't want to betray Rory like that. Jo and I also wanted to make sure this was actually going to have a chance to work out, as well. We didn't want it to be because we got too caught in the moment. Unfortunately, that means I can't give her kisses, can't bring her a flower just because I want to, although she isn't the type of girl who seems too fond on gifts. I can't hug her too long when I see her, can't do anything to make anyone suspicious.

Jo and I walk to our fourth period just after lunch let out. She has her backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder and has her hair spiked up pretty much the exact same way it was spiked up when she woke up. She has a carefree and careless look and walk about her that I simply love. It makes Jo like herself: the prankster but still, almost motherly one, out of the six of us. If people knew this, then they wouldn't look at her the way they do in the hallways.

Girls look at me like I am the most beautiful person they have ever seen. I hate getting that kind of attention. Even when Jo calls me handsome, it is teasing and sarcastic and very Jo. I don't care coming from her, or any of the others at the house. Finnick will come up to me and call me handsome with a fake sexual wink and I will call him sexy right back. I mean, the best friend affection going on between us is nothing like his and Peeta's bromance. The two, when Annie isn't around, are inseparable. Still, I hate the hungry looks the girls in the halls give me.

A bleach blonde Cashemere with her sidekick, a sharp, pretty raven haired girl named Enobaria, come up to me. "Hey sexy. Want to come over tonight? Your little house can't be much fun considering the occupants that live in it." The smirk on Cashemere's face while she is saying all this stuff is making me very annoyed.

Enobaria decides she has to add to the torment. "Who lives there with you? The crazy girl, right? I heard she passed out in the middle of class not too long ago. The girl had some sort of fit, didn't she, Cashemere?"

I can feel my hands forming into knuckles and Johanna is becoming tense beside me. Cashmere lets out a laugh at Enobaria's statement. "Her boyfriend has got to be just as crazy. He is a ten on the hotness scale, like you are, Gale, but he is just too stupid to realize he could do so much better than a mentally unstable and probably retarded little girl. I'm betting she won't even give him the kind of fun he deserves."

Enobaria smiles and runs a narrow tongue over her narrow, red lips. "Still, even that can't compare to the walking tin can. I heard he scored a role as the tin man in the school musical last year. The guy is an idiot! What on earth could someone possibly do to make them lose a leg?"

My fists are shaking with fury. I want to punch them in the face. They have no idea what any of us have been through. "We have to get to class-"

"What about the mean one? She walks around with a scowl all day and doesn't say a word. I heard she hates everyone." Enobaria is just trying to make us angry; I keep attempting to remind myself. I keep failing.

"Of course let's not forget the lesbian-" As soon as she says that word about my girlfriend, my fist comes in contact with Cashmere's face.

I have never hit a girl before. I was raised not to. I was raised to be a gentleman towards women. Then I remind myself they aren't women. They are the spawn of the devil. "If either one of you talk to me or any of us who live in that house again for the rest of the school year I will give you both so much worse than a simple black eye. I also don't think you are going to be reporting this to your daddy any time soon because I'll just tell him you aren't a virgin. Wouldn't the church love to hear that as well? I'll even tell them I was the one who had sex with you; although you would be the last person on earth I would even consider getting intimate with. Just leave me, Annie, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta and my girlfriend alone."

I leave the girls in a shocked silence and lead Jo down the hallway. Neither of us says anything until we sit down at our juxtaposing desks. A few more moments pass in silence until she finally opens her mouth. "Thanks, for that. For- you know- standing up for me. Protecting me. I guess I just wanted-"

I lean in and kiss her in front of the class, and the few last minute stragglers. I don't care. I don't care if anyone knows. Everyone should know I am dating Johanna Mason. "Johanna, I will always, always, protect you."

She brings her left hand down and lets her fingers intertwine with mine. I let the spark going through me consume me. I am running out of bravado, but seeing her right by me makes me the happiest guy in the world. "I know you will, Handsome."

That is when we both feel a vibrate in our pockets. We pull out our phones out and look at them. The teacher doesn't care if we have our phones out in this class.

_Finny: Red alert. Going to get called out. Parent let out of jail._

Johanna's fingers graze across the keyboard quickly and I let the words appear on the screen.

_Girlfriend: Who's?_

_Finny: Annie's._

Annie

I was called down to the consoler's office, alone. I've gone to Cinna's office many times, but Finnick is usually allowed to accompany me. This time I was forced to come alone. The teachers all know I am… unstable… so they allow Finnick to accompany me but today, Principle Crane is substituting for our class and he wouldn't allow Finnick to come with me. Clove and Cato tried to make an argument in my favor, but he still refused, saying it was pointless. I'm going there to get help already, aren't I? That's why I'm walking there alone.

When I enter the office, with the black desk and black and gold furniture with the fish tank along the wall, I start to feel slightly better. I'm safe here, I remind myself. "Annie! Hey there."

"Hey." I am looking down at my toes, trying to get a sense of comfort.

He comes over and gives me a hug. "How was your summer, kiddo?"

I shrug. "It was pretty good. Haymitch took Finnick, Johanna, Peeta, Katniss and I to Disney World. Effie did the same thing with the younger kids, but we got to stay at a different hotel and got to do different stuff. I got to meet Belle. That was a lot of fun."

Cinna smiles. "Glad to hear it. I heard you went on a trip to Colorado with your church, without Peeta or Finnick there."

I nod and smile. "Yeah. We have two trips, a Girls Trip and a Guys Trip. Effie insisted on all of us going and I had a lot of fun."

He smiles and pats me on the back. "That is good to hear." He looks around and pauses. "Where is Finnick?"

"Mr. Crane was subbing our class and wouldn't let him come."

Cinna smiles and picks up the phone that is connected to every classroom. "Could you send Finnick Odair down to my office please?"

I can hear Mr. Crane on the other end of the phone. "Why do you need Mr. Odair down there? I'm in the middle of a lecture."

Cinna takes a breath. He doesn't look flustered at all. "Please send Mr. Odair down. Tell him to bring his stuff, as well as Miss Cresta's. They both need to be down here for this."

I hear a grunt from the other end and Cinna hangs up. "What do we both need to be down here for, Cinna?"

Cinna doesn't answer my question. Instead he looks for a new topic. "I heard you and Finnick were dating. Is this true?" I can feel the blush coming across my face and I nod, unable to stop the smile on my face. "Good. You two are a good match."

When Finnick arrives, he sits on the chair next to me. "Listen, both of you. Effie is going to come pick you two, as well as the other four of you in the house up. Haymitch is dropping her off then heading to the airport in the van he is using. You are going to take home the van you came in."

Finnick and I look at him confused. "What for, Cinna?" Finn asks, his hand reaching for mine. I take it. The grim look on Cinna's face tells me something is wrong.

"Annie, your mother was released out of prison on parole earlier this week. She is coming down here to come and get you." I'm not crying. My eyes are stinging and feel like they want to cry, but nothing is falling. I'm too stunned. I can feel the memories pushing themselves toward the front of my mind, but Finnick takes me in his arms.

"Annie, it's not real. Annie, I'm here. Annie, you're safe." I let myself melt into him before an episode can take over me. I am looking at the back of my eyelids, my face pushed into Finnick's chest, but I can still hear him and Cinna talk. "Annie doesn't have to go with her mother, does she?"

I can tell from the way Finnick holds me tighter, that Cinna nodded yes. I can hear his next words. "If the court deems her mother recovered and safe for Annie to be around, then yes, Annie will have to go with her."

I look up and can feel the tears coming down my face. "Don't I get a say in this?" My voice is quiet, but I can feel it steadily becoming louder. "I don't want to go with that woman. To this day she still haunts me! She still haunts me. As a ten year old girl, I was not good enough for her. I was too ugly. Too much like my father. Too much of him. Everything that was him in me had to go. Now, I don't like my father either. He raped my mother and left her to die. I assume that's what happened at least. She never told me. She never talked about him. It's the only reason she can hate me so much, because I ruined her life. She would want to get every part of my father out of me because he ruined her life. I don't want to go with her and leave Graceland. It's the only place I'm safe. I've been there for seven years. That is a year and a half short of half my life. I don't want to be taken from there and leave everyone behind so I can live being tortured again! I don't want that! Please Cinna! Please! Please!"

I am on the ground crying when I can hear the clicking of Effie's heels come down the hall. Finnick is hugging me the best he can, willing to protect me from the dark forces.

* * *

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14 and Lizzie6410 for favoriting. All of you make me smile like this :D**

**A very special thanks to my 47 followers! You are all amazing! Thanks so much!**

**-Juliet **


	12. Just Hold My Hand

**So sorry for not updating yesterday guys! I had a lot to do and never found time to make it to my laptop... Sorry! :( Well I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

_TARDISRose: I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry I had to let Annie's mom out of jail... It seemed like a good plot adder and I can use it for a while off and on, like the Snow and Coin thing. _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: They helped a ton! I'm glad you suggested those ideas :) I'm glad you enjoyed the punch. I was like, hmm, this could get me some negative reviews, but I got a lot more positive than negative, so yay! I thought he would be one of those people who you keep their girlfriend in their phone as girlfriend... lol. I think she is crazy, I'm sure all of you will too. I'm actually trying to think of a good story to come up with Annie's father, actually. :) _

_Catching Fireflies: Well I'm glad you still like it. These three couples are my favorite couples, even though Jo and Gale aren't a thing in the books... _

_Catching Fireflies: I'm glad you like it! It is a ton of fun to write :)_

_hungergamesgirl999: I felt so bad for making it Annie who's parent got out of jail... but I thought it would work out best that way. _

_MiaBelles: I'm glad you liked Gale defending Jo! I was sad to let her mom out of jail, but I thought it would be a good choice. _

_Anarchy Girl: I'm glad you like it! Please don't cry. Peeta made you some cookies! _

_SparksFly'SkyHigh: That sounds like a really good idea! I'll be sure to add that somewhere. I did try to add some Katniss and Peeta this chapter as well :) Aww! Well that makes you a good sibling, standing up for your brother! Good job :)_

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: I'm glad you like it! :D_

_pumpkinking5: Aww sorry! Well I hope you don't miss this one :) I'm glad you liked how I wrote Gale and Rory, that was... interesting... to write. I'm glad you liked the Katniss and Prim! I thought I needed more of them. Yay Johale! They're only getting out of school to meet Annie's mother, sadly... but I may let them go on a trip soon. Cinna, I just love him :D Glad you liked the punch! _

_MahoganyMagic12: Yeah! I'm glad you liked it! I usually don't support men punching women either... so I added the Devil Spawn part... I like that idea a lot and added a little bit of it in this chapter. Thanks :)_

_MewWinx96: It's okay! It was 12:44 when I read it (gotta love time zones...) Yay Peeta hugs! Glad you liked the punch, and Enobaria deserved it! Poor Annie. Hope you slept well! :D _

_axes tridents and snares: Glad you liked!_

_axes tridents and snares: Sorry about that... I was going to be risky with the punch and I was worried about the reaction, but I wanted to do something that proved Gale would do anything for Jo. I usually don't support that kind of stuff but there is seemed fitting... _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I feel so bad for Miss Cresta... I loved writing Gale standing up for Jo though. Hi Leo! _

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I won't ever let Finnick get heartbroken. I love him wayyyyy too much. Sorry for a later update... _

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad you loved it! I love reading your reviews :)_

_TurtleThompson: I feel so bad for her T.T _

* * *

Chapter 11- Just Hold My Hand

Peeta

Katniss and I get called down to the office and are told to bring our books. We don't usually leave in the middle of school, unless something is happening at Graceland. I'm sure that is what it is. Katniss has her dark brown hair in a single braid down her back, a few strands in the front escaping and framing her face. She is lovely. I don't realize I'm staring until she comments on it. "What are you looking at?"

I shrug and continue walking down the hallway. Right now, my biggest worry is trying to figure out how to get her to like me. That is going to be Mission Impossible. Katniss hasn't taken a remote interest in dating and boys. She's taken even less consideration with me. How am I supposed to get the scowling girl to fall for me like I have fallen for her? We reach the office and look around. Everyone else is already there and Annie's face is covered in tears. "What's up?" I ask Johanna. She is standing closest to me and seems to have the same sorrow filled look everyone else has.

"They let Annie's mom out of jail. Her mom wants to come over to Graceland to see Annie. Haymitch is picking her up from the airport right now. If the court deems Annie's mother able to take care of her, then she will have to go away with her mother." Jo's brown eyes are heavy, blinking back tears. Everyone's are. Finnick has a few silent ones rolling down his cheek and Annie has several coming down in a steady stream. I can't blame her. The thought of going back to her mother must be terrifying.

Effie looks sad as she announces all of us are to get into the van. We walk into the parking lot, huddled around one another for comfort. Katniss is hugging me while we walk, like I'm supporting her. Katniss is hugging me like the way a girlfriend would hug her boyfriend. Does this mean she has feelings for me? I doubt it. This isn't the time to be thinking about my feelings towards the most beautiful and brave girl I know.

When we get to the vans, Effie takes the driver's seat instead of Finnick. Annie climbs into the very back bench instead of her usual spot as passenger. Finnick slides in beside her. On the bench in front of that, Jo and Gale scoot in, putting their backpacks on the floor beside them. That leaves the front bench wide open. Katniss and I slide onto that. The car ride is silent, save the happy and bubbly pop music on the radio and the occasional sniff.

We get there at the same time Haymitch pulls up. Annie loses it. "No! No don't let her see me! No, don't make me go!" She is crying and her hands are clutching her head. Finnick has come over her like a blanket and he is whispering words into her ear.

I hop out the car. I want to meet the woman who gave birth to Annie. I refuse to say she was Annie's mother. If anything, she was Annie's personal devil. I hold out my hand so Katniss can get out of the van easier. "Want to go meet that woman with me? I want to see what she is like before Annie goes to see her again."

Katniss nods. "Good idea." She takes my hand with her soft fingers and lets herself out of the van. The touch is so small and I can't savor it as long as I wish to. I am about to let go of her hand but she stops me, by squeezing it. "Don't let go. I might fall."

I hold onto her hand tighter. "I couldn't let that happen, could I?" We walk into the house, very tense, very nervous. We get to meet the woman who tortured Annie.

In the room, talking to Haymitch, there is a woman that looked like ice. Her pale blonde hair was the same thickness as Annie's, but hers was cut to her chin in a very angular cut. Her face had the same basic shape as Annie's, but is sharper, none of the soft features Annie has. Her skin is a shade or two darker than being paper white, she is very pale, but if you look at her, her eyes are what stand out the most. They are pale ice blue with a look of insanity in them."Hello there." Her voice sounds cold and distant as well.

I can feel her sizing me up, looking me down head to toe. She does the same to Katniss. "Neither of you are my little girl. Where is she? I've missed her. I haven't seen her in seven years. That is a long time for a mother to go without seeing her daughter."

I don't know what to say. Katniss lets go of my hand and sticks it out in forced politeness to the woman. "She is coming. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm one of your daughter's floormates. I stay in the room next to her."

The woman, slowly, takes Katniss' hand. "Hello there. I am Isla. I am Annie's mother."

I hold out my hand for the woman too. "I'm Peeta. I am also one of Annie's floormates. I stay on the opposite side of the floor."

The woman looks angry to learn we all stay on the same floor. "Well, isn't that, pleasant?"

Katniss and I sit down on one of the plush living room couches and Isla follows us, making herself comfortable at one of the chairs. Moments after we do so, Gale and Johanna walk in, hand in hand and join us at the couch that can easily seat four, leaving the loveseat for Finnick and Annie when they walk in behind them. Haymitch and Effie make their way over to the remaining chair and sit there, ready for the interview about Annie's fate begin. Effie and Haymitch will do a basic interview, with the six of us here to help answer questions, and later, a Social Worker will come and see if Isla is worthy to take Annie back. I hope not. I take Katniss' hand in mine and she looks stunned. I whisper under my breath. "I might fall."

"Can't allow that, can I?"

Finnick *Thanks to MahoganyMagic12 for inspiration for a section in this section*

The moment we got Annie out of the van and into the house, her tears vanished and she became tense and nervous, each step she took shakier than the last. I have an arm around her shoulder and have both her hand clutching my free one, letting her hold me for support. "Annie, there is no guarantee she is taking you. Remember that."

She looks up at me with her frightened brown eyes. "There's a chance, Finn. What if she gets me?" We are standing outside the house, letting last minute nerves out.

I lift up her chin with two fingers and kiss her soft lips with mine. "Annie, if that happens then I will take you away from there the moment you turn eighteen. Or I will leave this place and take you with me. We will disappear until your birthday and will appear once again at the dawn of your eighteenth. We can finish school somewhere else. I will not let her take you."

She wraps her arms around me, keeping me as close to her as possible. After minutes she looks at me and has a trembling lip. "Finnick, I need to tell you something."

I can feel my heart hammer against my chest. I'm nervous so I press my lips to her once again. "Annie, I have something to tell you first." She looks up at me and I clear my throat. Jo and Gale are back beside the van, and are in range to hear us. When I don't say it, she looks at me disappointed. "I want to tell you, but I'll tell you after this meeting."

Annie, looking satisfied, but still nervous, holds me in a hug.

Jo and Gale are making their way over here and they enter the house. "It's time." I put my hand around hers, and she clasps it with both her hands. I drape my free arm over her and we walk to the free love seat, directly across from Annie's mom.

"My, my Annie. Look how you've grown." Annie is rubbing her hands in mine nervously, and I cup my other hand over hers. "What is wrong dear? You don't look very happy to see your mother." Annie lifts up her head and stares at her mother. She attempts to give a feeble smile, but her tries are in vain. "Why, Annie, didn't you used to have green eyes?"

Annie nods. "They were green until you injected me with that stuff. They were supposed to turn blue, weren't they? They're brown now."

Her mother takes in a nervous breath. "That's, nice, my dear. You know, you look a lot like your father. You have his hair, his skin coloring, his nose." Annie is shaking. "Why do you have so many scars on your legs, Annie?" The tears start pooling in Annie's eyes. "You look like you have been eating a little bit too much my dear. When you come home with me, we'll diet. What do you think? We can bleach your hair, maybe dye it a prettier color. We can get you a nose job too. I've also heard of some surgeries that can change your skin tone."

Annie is crying and I stand up, her hand still in mine. "Excuse me, but isn't a mother supposed to tell her daughter how beautiful she is? You have a lovely daughter. Not everyone has to look like an Ice Queen to be beautiful. Annie has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and I think it is a shame I never got to see them when they were their natural color. Her nose is beautiful. I love it! I don't see what you don't like about it. The scars on her legs? Those were caused by fits she used to have and still has because she has nightmares of what happened to her when she lived with you. Also, just because someone isn't a size zero, doesn't mean they are fat. Annie has a different bone structure, which means she can't be a size zero, but is means she can have all the lovely curves guys like so much more. Also, looks are not everything! If you searched the entire world, you would be hard pressed to find someone as sweet, caring, loyal and genuinely a good person." I look her mother in the eyes. "I cannot believe you would think your own daughter is like that? How could you treat someone like that? My parents, as awful as they were, still told me I had some value."

I turn away from Annie's mother and grab Annie's hand, taking her upstairs to the top floor. No one follows us. I grab my swimsuit off the hook and pass her the bikini top and swim skirt she will sometimes wear. I slip into the bathroom and change. I need to be in the salt water to get my mind off of things.

Annie stays in my room and changes in there. I knock on the door when I'm done changing and hear her lovely voice let me in. Her clothes are put in a pile on my bed and she is hugging her body self consciously. "Let it go, Annie. You have nothing to worry about."

Annie takes a breath and nods. She then follows me down the stairs and past the living room where her mother, Effie and Haymitch and everyone else is still sitting. Annie and I walk on the warm sand and find ourself in the warm shallows of the beach water. I find myself having the courage to tell her what I wanted to say earlier. "Annie?"

I pull her close to me in the water, letting myself pull her in for a hug. "Yes Finn?"

I take a breath and let my bottled emotions out. "I love you."

I wait in nervous moments to hear her reply. "I- I love you too, Finn."

We kiss one another and stay there, letting the waves crash over our heads. I wish we could stay like this forever, but we can't. For now, the time we have will have to be long enough.

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410 and Steven Garrett for favoriting! I love you all!**

**Thanks to my 49 followers as well! Peeta made cookies for all my favoriters and followers and reviewers! **

**-Juliet**


	13. Memories of Our Dads

**Here is the shortest chapter yet, not even 2,000 words, but it is very sweet, I think. Hope you all enjoy! **

_MeaganOneDirection: You're reviews are so sweet! I love them! I hope Katniss and Peeta will get together soon, but this chapter you will see what Katniss has her mind on. _

_hungergamesgirl999: Glad to hear it :)_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: We get to see Katniss' priorities in this chapter... so yeah... I really don't like Annie's mother at all._

_TARDISRose: I know right?! I love her and Finnick so much... Oh thank you so much! That is so sweet! :D_

_Mikey Jacquez: Well I'm glad you like it :) Isla is crazy!_

_Mikey Jacquez: I laughed at the Rory and Prim part... because yeah..._

_MiaBelles: Yay cookies! I think I know who your next hugs go to... lol :D_

_Catching Fireflies: I love Annie and hated having to do that to her. Her and Finnick are perfect together, I think._

_axes tridents and snares: We get to see a lot of Jo this chapter, actually. I hope you like it :)_

_pumpkinking5: I wanted to add some Everlark, and I thought that would be a good way to start. I hate how Annie's mom is. I imagine her as like a perfect supermodel jerk lady. The social worker will come in maybe four more chapters...? I am glad you liked the sea scene._

_ SecretsandSugarCubes: I'm glad you liked it! :D_

_MahoganyMagic12: I'm glad you liked how I used your idea. It was fun to work with :) I wanted it to be real, so I'm glad it came off that way. _

_TurtleThompson: Review is Juliet approved ;)_

_messygreenroom: Aww thank you! Glad you thought so :) _

_StarBright18: I completely agree with you! She is a jerk!_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Annie's mother is very blunt and doesn't hold back, and Annie is very modest and sweet, so it isn't a good combination... Glad you like :) _

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: Really fun idea! If it comes to that, I may do that :)_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Hi Leo! I'm glad you liked it and I hope Lexi didn't kill you :)_

_MewWinx96: I hope your thumbs heal! :D Annie liked the hug :) Glad you liked the little bit of Everlark. Go ahead! Shank her all you want. Finnick also likes hugs :)_

_UntilTheCannonSounds: I'm glad you liked it! I wanted to do a high school fic for a while, but thought I would include it into this. _

* * *

Chapter 12- Memories of Our Dads

Katniss

Shortly after we saw Finnick and Annie leave for the beach, Effie and Haymitch dismissed us. Peeta, Jo, Gale and I all walked upstairs and pulled out our games. I was battling the final gym leader in Johto when Johanna spoke up. "Guys, what are we going to do? Like, if the rest of our parents find us?"

I look at her questioningly but Gale is the one to speak up. "What do you mean, if they find us?"

Jo shrugs. "I mean what if they find us here and try to take us away, like Annie's mom is doing? What if they actually take us?"

None of us know what to say. There is so much that could happen. If my mom came back for Prim and I, I would be distraught. The traitor left us for dead as soon as dad died.

We were always a happy family. The four of us would always go out and have picnics, do trips over the weekend and always let one another know how loved we are. It was a normal day when the impossible happened.

_"Primrose Everdeen! Wait up so I can catch you!" The nine year old kept dancing out of my grip as we danced around the mountain. Mom and Dad decided we were going to go camping on the mountain. We do this about once every six months. _

_ "Can't catch me Katniss!" She ran around the rocks, jumping over them with ease and skill. I followed her around each dark gray rock. It was refreshing to be in the cool crisp air that was on top of the cool mountain. _

_ We were running and jumping, playing, just outside of the sight of mom and dad when I heard my baby sister scream. "Katniss!" _

_ "Prim?" I go to the rock she just jumped over. I could see her stuck. She was standing on ice of a reservoir found on the mountain. The ice was slowly cracking, making little options for her. _

_ "Katniss, help!" Her blue eyes were bug and panicked. I didn't know what to do. _

_ "Dad!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He would know how to save my sister. "Dad! Help!" _

_ "Katniss? Prim?" I can hear his voice calling for us, trying to reach us. I get on top of the rock we just jumped over. "Katniss! Where is Prim?"_

_ I jump off the rock and land on the narrow strip of land between the rocks and the little pond. "She's stuck on the ice." I must look terrified. I let my dad envelope me in a short, reassuring hug. _

_He then looks at the ice and holds out his arms for Prim. "Prim, walk to me, very slowly." _

_Prim tried to take a step, but as soon as she puts her foot down, the ice starts to crack. "Daddy, I can't!" _

_Prim looks terrified and is not stable enough to walk. "Prim, don't worry. I'm coming." He takes off his jacket to lighten his weight and drapes it over the rock beside us._

_Dad seems to know what he is doing, but how, is the ice going to hold him? It can barely hold Prim. He steps onto the ice carefully and it doesn't crack. He makes his way to Primrose and holds out a hand for her to take. She takes it with one pale lavender gloved hand. They walk slowly, letting the ice absorb their combined weight and hold them up. After an eternity of waiting, they eventually make their way to the small strip of land where I am standing. I hold out my dark green gloved hand out to Prim and she takes it, and I pull her up. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief when the ice disappears. "Dad!" He fell through, and we can see it wasn't a shallow pond, but a valley filled with the snow melt from last year, frozen over, very thin. _

_We tried to get him up, waited as he sunk into the water, and waited long after the bubbles stopped coming up. I put on his jacket, grab Prim's hand and walk back to mom, tears streaking down our faces. _

That night, I go to say goodnight to Prim as I always do, but her bright twelve year old face is down cast. "What's up, Little Duck?"

She looks saddened and starts to cry. I pull her in close. "What's wrong?"

"Katniss, it's my fault!" I kiss the top of her head, knowing what she means. "Katniss, he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me."

"That is a lie, Little Duck. Dad knew what he was doing when he went in to save you. If he didn't love you that much, he wouldn't have saved you. Besides, I'm the one who insisted we played chase. If it is anyone's fault it's mine." I let her cry some more, holding her close to me. Rue is fast asleep on the opposite bed, so she doesn't hear Prim's and mine exchange.

"Katniss, why did mom leave us? Did she not love us anymore?" That is what I think, but I never tell Prim that, because it would break her heart too much.

"Not at all, Little Duck. It is because she loved father too much. She saw he was gone and when she looked at us, she saw him. When she lost him, her heart broke too much. Maybe one day, she'll come back for us."

Prim shakes her head. "I don't want her to come back. I don't want to leave this place."

I kiss her head one more time. "Neither do I." I tuck her in under the soft covers and let her start to drift off. "Goodnight Primrose."

"Goodnight, Katniss." She falls asleep and I walk up to my bedroom, where Johanna is still missing.

Johanna *dedicated to MiaBelles for the idea*

Shortly after we saw Finnick and Annie leave for the beach, Effie and Haymitch dismissed us. Peeta, Katniss, Gale and I all walked upstairs and pulled out our games, but there was a question that refused to leave my mind. "Guys, what are we going to do? Like, if the rest of our parents find us?"

No one looks me in the eye, but they look up, confused by the question. "What do you mean, if they find us?" My boyfriend asks.

I shrug. "I mean what if they find us here and try to take us away, like Annie's mom is doing? What if they actually take us?"

Gale pulls me in for a hug and whispers in my ear. "They won't."

Easy for them to say. They left by force and had nowhere else to go. I left by choice and stole my little brother to take with me. I can remember the day I left vividly.

_I am in mine and Toby's bedroom. Everyone is playing poker games, letting themselves get consumed by their drinks. I am showing my five year old dark haired brother how to kick butt. I am holding up a pillow for him to high kick. I don't want him to get hurt the same way I do. That is when there is a knock on the door. I throw the pillow down and make Toby and I sit down. I wait for the sick man to come in and molest me once again. My mother is the one who comes in though, covered in bruises. _

_ She knows what happens to me at night, when dad's friends come over. She tried to stop them once, but wound up in the hospital for a week. She just acts like it doesn't happen now. I shouldn't hate her for it, but I do. "Johanna, Toby, get in pajamas and go to bed."_

_ I sigh and do as she says. If I can fall asleep fast enough, maybe the men will not come in and torture me. What am I hoping for, though? They will anyway. They always do. Mom closes the door and I help Toby out of his clothes and get into his nightwear. "Jo?"_

_ I crouch down so I'm facing him. "What's up, little man?" _

_ "Are the scary men going to come in and go to your bed again?" _

_ I shrug. "Yeah, probably." _

_ He looks saddened by the news. "I don't want them to. They hurt you, don't they?"_

_ He looks like he is about to cry so I dab his tears away with the hem of his shirt. "Hey, I'll have none of that. Would anything be able to hurt your big, strong sister?"_

_ Toby shakes his head and I smile. "Good job." He starts to go to his bed and I start to think out loud, my voice barely above a whisper. "Sometimes I wish we could leave."_

_ "Why can't we?" I am surprised to hear Toby respond. I say the same thing every night. I don't know why we can't. Mom and Dad won't go looking for us. I'd be amazed if they even made a phone call. _

_ "You know what, Toby, we will!" I grab the biggest backpack I own and the biggest one Toby owns and fill it with our underwear, clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste. I start to go to the door and Toby goes to follow, but I stop him. "Wait here, I'm going to get us food and water and money."_

_ I creep over to the kitchen, not seen by anyone and grab the can opener and several cans of food out of the pantry, along with a small thing of plastic spoons. I go to mom's purse, which she keeps in the kitchen, and dig out her credit card. I won't use it often, just when we really need it. I heard of a place by the coast where they take abused kids that have nowhere else to go and don't go into Foster care. That is where Toby and I will go. We will escape from the beasts that hold us captive._

_ When we are ready to go, I pick up Toby and put him out the window with our backpacks. I am too big to go through the window, so I'll have to risk the front door. I open the door when the biggest of dad's friends sees me. "Hey, Hanna! Let's have some fun."_

_ I start to run away from his grasp, when he grabs my long, red braid. "Where are you going, little girl? I want to have some fun."_

_ "Let me go!" I bring up my leg and kick where I know it'll hurt and run out the front door, where Toby is waiting. He seems to want to walk, but I grab his hand and we run, fast and far away from where we once were. _

I am downstairs in Toby and Vick's bedroom, where Vick is fast asleep. Toby was too, but I woke him up. "Hey Toby."

Toby blinks away the sleep in his eyes. "Are we running away again? I don't want to. I like it here."

I shake my head. "No, we aren't leaving this place. I just wanted to know," I let myself think of something to say. "How was school?"

He tells me tales of his teacher, getting into trouble and several other stories anyone else would be bored by. Because these stories are from my brother, they are the best things ever.

I eventually tell him goodnight and go to my room, where Katniss is fast asleep.

* * *

**Special thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, .krause, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds and Yasie for adding this story to their favorites! I love you all!**

**Also, thanks to my 52 amazing followers! You all rock! **

**-Juliet**


	14. Under the Fireworks

**Happy Independence Day America! I've been waiting until today to publish this chapter. I've been so excited to write it and I hope you all enjoy! I don't know when I will next be able to update, hopefully tomorrow, but I am at my lakehouse with my family until Sunday, living like Annie, so yeah... Hopefully tomorrow :D**

_Mikey Jacquez: I felt so bad for her :( I didn't know how else to write her dads death though._

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad that helped! I'm glad you liked the story as well! :D_

_MahoganyMagic12: Her mother only got to see her. The fate of Annie will be decided in a few chapters. I'm glad you don't think that is short! :)_

_TARDISRose: Well, we will just have to see. I hope there are no others as well._

_Catching Fireflies: I'm glad you liked it! It was hard, but fun to write. :)_

_axes tridents and snares: I will keep that in mind for upcoming chapters :) Thanks _

_MiaBelles: They all get cookies. I feel so bad for them all. _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I think you are right! I didn't even think of that... That is so unfair! That gave me some inspiration as well. Thanks!_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Lol glad you liked! It was a good tie in, I thought at least. I thought Hanna just sounded girly when I wrote it the first time, them when I was writing that chapter I suddenly remembered that. _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Hey Lexi! I was actually talking to my little sister who is the same age as Prim (I am Katniss' age) so this really hit home for me as well, except my parents are awesome and still alive. Yes I have, actually! Fang and Iggy are my favorites :3_

_pumpkinking5: Yeah, I'm glad Katniss is there for Prim. She needs it. I thought similarly with Toby and Jo. I'm glad you liked it! _

_TurtleThompson: I hated that man so much! The man is horrible. I was inspired by the song, The Dark I Know Well, from Spring Awakening for that section. _

_MewWinx96: I will keep that in mind as I continue writing. Thanks:D _

_UntilTheCannonSounds: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Happy 4th of July to you too! _

_FallenPetals712: K-I-L-L-I-N-G lol jk ;)_

_FallenPetals712: Sorry mini... :/ _

_FallenPetals712: Hey, he's mine ;)_

_FallenPetals712: Hope you can! Good luck! _

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: I'm glad you liked it! :D_

* * *

Chapter 13- Under the Fireworks *dedicated to whoever came up with the aquarium idea (I'm so sorry! I looked through all my reviews and couldn't find that idea. Just tell me who are are this chapter and I will dedicate the next chapter to you, because I loved your ieda)*

Annie

The visit from my mom was horrible and she'll be back later with a social worker to see if she is worthy to take me to her house. I refuse to call it home. It was never my home.

Today at school, it was just as awful as days of the past. People stared at me, looking me down, head to toe. I feel every single gaze look at me with a fiery intensity that can only be judging.

Then there are the looks Finnick gives me. His sea green eyes are big, warm and welcoming. Each time he holds my books that won't fit into my bag, along with his stuff, and intertwines his fingers with mine, my heart becomes an ocean shore, with waves crashing among it. My stomach becomes a coral reef and everything is just swimming. My fingers and toes become cold because I am nervous. At the same time, I'm never nervous around him. He is just too perfect for me. He knows everything about me, my dreams, my nightmares, and the way to calm me down. He knows everything and announces to the world I am his girlfriend. He told me he loves me. He tells me that every night when I go to bed, as if that will help chase away the nightmares. It seldom does, and when I scream, he is still there. I've known him for years. He is my best friend and I love him too.

"Annie?" We are in the middle of sixth period Physics, doing a lab that requires an extreme amount of concentrating. Too bad we are only focused on one another.

"Yes Finnick?" My heart is like an ocean tide once more. I can feel every wave crash to the shore.

He takes my hand in his and kisses the top of it. "We are long overdue for a date. Will you go out on one with me?" When he lets go of my hand, he runs it through his bronze colored hair, spiking it up in a different way.

I can feel a rose colored blush scatter across my face. "I would love to Finnick."

He leans in to give me a quick peck on my lips when the experiment we were supposed to be watching does a reaction we were not expecting. My surprised squeak makes Finnick jump, knocking the beaker over, setting the contents of our table on fire. Someone runs out of the room to pull the fire alarm and the entire school shuffles out of class, unaware of their reasons to leave class is because of two love struck teenagers.

By the end of the day, I am so nervous; I cannot decide what to think about anything. Katniss and Johanna heard about Finnick asking me out and come into my bedroom, being the best girlfriends I know.

I am looking around for everything like a mad person when Johanna walks to my closet and pulls out a tan lacey dress with a baby blue collar and tie around the middle. I always forget about that dress, even though it apparently looks lovely on me. Finnick seldom sees me wear it, so it'll be a good date dress. "Wear this, Annie!" Jo is holding it up and looking at it approvingly.

"Alright." I change out of my jeans and blouse in front of them, long since caring if they see me naked, and slip on the dress. Katniss pulls out a pair of dark brown and dark red ankle high cowgirl boots.

"These will go nicely with the dress." I nod and slip on the boots, letting myself grow two inches. "Can I help you with your hair, Annie?"

I smile. "Yes please, Katniss." She has always been amazing at doing hair.

She pulls out a curling wand and lets my usually straight hair get pulled into tight looking, yet soft curls that barely shorten my hair length. Johanna has out my makeup and puts my basics on my, as well as a bit of green eye shadow that make my eyes pop, some black eyeliner to put along the bottom of my eye and some sparkly eye liner to put along the top. She then applies a thick coat of black mascara, making my eyes look even bigger and peach blush to my cheekbones. She then puts a cherry flavored, slightly red tinted lip gloss on my lips. I haven't been allowed to look in a mirror, but when I do see my reflection, I am shocked.

The girl in the mirror is beautiful, wearing a short and flirty, yet somehow modest dress and the curls frame her face perfectly, her bangs pulled out of the way with a beautiful twist and pinned with bobby pins and a flower clip. She looks innocent and beautiful. Even though she isn't a size zero, one can see all her curves and how good they look on her. "Wow." My breath is taken away. "You guys are amazing."

Johanna pulls me in for a hug. "We wanted our Little Mermaid to look perfect so her Prince would be sure to kiss her." She adds a wink at the end and I roll my eyes.

"You really do look lovely Annie. You are like my sister. I would help Prim get ready for a date; no way was I going to miss out." I get an unexpected hug from Katniss which I gratefully return.

"Thank you guys so much." I say with a genuine smile.

Jo goes and sits on the extra bed in my room where no one sleeps. "No problem, Annie. You would do the same for us. Now, this may sound a little cliché, but when you get back we better hear all the details. Also, Katniss and I have been preparing to kick your butt in a battle, and then would be the perfect time for you to tell us."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Jo. I'm still undefeated. Good luck."

We jump when we hear the knock on our door and Katniss motions for me to answer it. When I do, Finnick is standing there in jeans, nice tennis shoes and a red collared shirt that looks nice on him and brings out the green in his eyes. In his hand is a bouquet of white roses and blue Forget Me Nots, my favorite flowers. When he got the flowers, I have no idea. Probably while I was getting ready. I hear him take in a sharp breath when he sees me. I become nervous again until he says, "Wow, Annie. You look beautiful."

I feel the blush consume me and I take the flowers from him, put them on my bed, where Katniss and Johanna will be sure to put them in water, grab my little purse, and head out the door, when he kisses me just as my bedroom door closes.

Finnick

Annie is getting ready and my heart is hammering against my chest. What if I do something wrong? What if this night isn't perfect? I've been saving money for this for awhile and Haymitch gave me even more money ti use so I can make this perfect for her. Peeta and Gale see me pacing nervously around the living room. "Dude, calm down." Gale says with a slight chuckle. He thinks it's amusing to see me like this, I'll bet.

"What if I screw this up? What if this night isn't perfect for Annie? She deserves a perfect night, since her mother came this week." I sound stressed and nervous too. I'll bet. Only Annie can make me nervous. I'm never nervous.

"Well, why don't you get her some flowers? Her favorite colors are Forget Me Nots and she likes roses as well. What if you get her some white roses and Forget Me Nots while she is getting ready?" Peeta the genius strikes again.

"Alright! You two are coming with me though." I demand and I push the down the stairs with my nervous energy. When we go to the floor below us, Prim and Rue are staring curiously and Eloise and Daisy are giggling.

"Go get her, Finn!" The twins call and I roll my eyes and continue pushing my floormates down the stairs.

We grab the keys to a van, hop in, and drive to the nearest flower shop, which, fortunately, is only a five minute drive. We go in, grab the flowers, pay and get out, ignoring the bouquets that Annie wouldn't like at all.

When we get back, it should be about time to go. I take a breath, smooth down my shirt and head to the room where Annie is getting ready, probably being assisted by Johanna and Katniss. Gale and Peeta give me reassuring smiles and pats on the back when I walk past them.

I knock on the door and my breath is caught when I see the sight of the angel before me. A blush comes over her and I give her the flowers. When I am able to catch my breath I sputter out, "Wow, Annie. You look beautiful."

A deeper blush consumes her face and we walk downstairs. Haymitch is allowing me to use his car for this date, since it is a special occasion. He very seldom lets us use his car, so I know he approves me dating Annie.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

I give her my most charming smile and let mystery surround me. "You'll see."

It is five thirty when we arrive at the aquarium. The colorful tropical fish are a beautiful sight to see. Annie loves it. She loves the sea turtles and sharks, the fish that look like they belong in Finding Nemo, she loves it all. Her breath is taken the most away when she sees the beautiful dolphins, flipping and performing, just for her. "Look at them, Finnick!"

Annie loves dolphins. She acts so similarly to them, as well. In a class we took as sophomores, our teacher had this thing where we found our spirit animals. Annie was a dolphin. It fits her perfectly as well.

In this aquarium, there is a restaurant where one can dine, surrounded by fish. We go there and I pull out the chair for her before taking my own. "What can I get you two this evening?" A perky waitress with long raven hair comes up to us.

I see Annie is about to speak, but I decide to do so for her. "I'll have a Dr. Pepper and my date would love a cherry lemonade." Annie smiles and blushes when I call her my date. It just makes her look even more beautiful.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" The waitress asks.

"Yes, actually. A crab bucket for us to share?" I smile.

The waitress write down our order and heads over to the kitchen. "Finnick, you didn't have to do that. You really cannot afford crab."

I smile and kiss her cheek from across the table. "I can afford anything for you. Besides, I know crab is your favorite."

The food gets here surprisingly quick, or it may just be because I was so amused talking to Annie. We eat our meal, laughing at whenever a crab leg will not break. When we finish, I leave the cash and a good tip for our waitress and we walk out of the aquarium. "Well, this was an amazing date." She smiles.

"It's not over yet, Annie." I take her hand in mine and we walk to the boardwalk not too far away.

The sun is low in the sky, starting to set. I find one of those carnival games where you have to win by shooting a water gun at a target forever. I wait until the booth becomes full so I can win her the prize I want to get her, a big, soft looking, stuffed dolphin. By some miracle, I actually manage to win, letting the game and winning for Annie, be my only focus. "What prize would you like?" The kind game manager asks me.

I smile. "I would love the stuffed dolphin you have." The man passes me the dolphin and I give it to Annie, letting the smile on her face fill my vision.

"You didn't have to do that." She says blissfully.

"I wanted to." We get some ice cream, a large mint chocolate chip cone for me and a small chocolate one for her, and we sit on the edge of the dock letting our feet hang over the edge. "I had a great time with you tonight, Annie."

She smiles. "I did too." We lean in to kiss when we hear a whizzing and popping sound. I didn't know there would be fireworks tonight. I lean in and kiss her on the lips with the lights exploding behind us. It is the perfect way to end the perfect night.

* * *

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds and Yasie for adding this to their favorites! You are all amazing!**

**Thanks to my 52 followers as well! We also hit 200 reviews! Yay! That is completely amazing! **

**Happy 4th of July!**

**-Juliet**


	15. The Cast List

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed your fireworks! This chapter feels like I rushed it, but it is here by popular demand! Also, the content in the chapter seems random, but it gives me a timeline to work with and adds another element for me to write! Hope you all enjoy :D**

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I wanted to add a pure cute fluffy chapter for the 4th of July here in America :) I don't think it will ever completely go away, but she may just think of it less and less. I don't know American law either, I'm using my imagination... The social worker visit will be coming up soon though! I am glad you liked it :D_

_MiaBelles: They are so cute! That is my dream date :3 _

_Catching Fireflies: I'm glad you liked it! That was fun to write :D_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Aww yay! I'm glad you liked it so much :) They are so adorable _

_TARDISRose: Makes a lot of sense... I like that. Happy late Reaping Day! This was a fun chapter to write :3_

_TurtleThompson: I know... :/ maybe one day *ahem, if you are my future boyfriend and reading this, go back a chapter. If you a Turtle's lover, do the same thing* We're all set! ;)_

_UntilTheCannonSounds: I'm glad! That makes me happy to hear _

_axes tridents and snares: If I can find a place to add that scene, I will :) Thanks for the idea and I'm glad you liked it. _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: From West Texas, know the feeling (actually, I'm writing this at my lakehouse, so I don't at the moment, but at home, I do. I hope y'all had a good date! No, currently single. My last boyfriend was a cheater, a liar and a player and had sex with another girl while we were talking (a week before we actually started dating), didn't tell me, and tried to get me to send naked pics, and had the nerve to take my first kiss... grr... Oh well! I hope you're day was great! (sorry for the little rant...) _

_MeaganOneDirection: Aww thank you so much :) That's really nice of you to say_

_hungergamesgirl999: Glad you liked it :D_

_MewWinx96: Thanks! Sorry it was all fluff... I wanted to put that in... :)_

_ SparksFly'SkyHigh: I'll get them in trouble soon, I just didn't know how I could fit that in with their boardwalk date, and I wanted Annie to stay looking pretty. :3 I'm using another, twisted up version of one of your ideas (sorry to change it...) Also, I am thinking about making a blog with all of the characters and their real life inspiration. I can show you the outfit there, because it is based off a dress I have :)_

* * *

Chapter 14- The Cast List *this chapter (and the last one) are dedicated to SparksFly'SkyHigh foe their ideas!*

Katniss

In English today, Coin is looking at Peeta and I with untrusting eyes, like we did something horrible once again. I didn't this time and Peeta never does. I don't know what she is so angry about. "Now class, you have to be finished reading your book by the end of next week. The test is next Friday." Peeta and I aren't reading because we have already read The Princess Bride. It is one of my personal favorites. That might be why she is looking at us so angrily, but I can never be sure with that woman.

When we are released from fifth period English, we go to our sixth and finally our seventh period Drama class where the cast list to the district musical, Les Miserables, is fixing to be announced. We all decided it would be fun to do, despite the fact the movie just came out. I know the six of us weren't the only ones to audition. Many of the kids younger than us at Graceland auditioned as well.

"Alright guys, before I announce the cast, just know you all had spectacular auditions and made this very hard on me!" Our theater teacher babbles on for a while longer before she goes up to the list.

My heart isn't beating against my chest like a hammer, but I can tell both Jo and Annie are nervous. Peeta and Finnick have a bottled energy to them as well that they are keeping under the radar.

Our stage manager for this show, Clove, is passed the list and puts it on the call board. We have been doing these auditions for the past week in class and it is finally time to see the fruits of our labor. The entire school District has been waiting for this moment. We are among the first to see it.

Cast

Jean Valjean: Marvel Sans

Javert: Cato Harding

Fantine: Glimmer Cantwell

Cosette: Katniss Everdeen

Thénardier: Finnick Odair

Madame Thénardier: Johanna Mason

Marius: Peeta Mellark

Enjolras: Gale Hawthorne

Éponine: Annie Cresta

Gavroche: Vick Hawthorne

Young Cosette: Primrose Everdeen

Young Éponine: Thea Davis

Ensemble:

I stop reading there. There are several things wrong with this cast list. One, everyone from Graceland who auditioned got in, whether it is as a lead or as ensemble. Two, I am the female lead. How on earth did that happen? I'm above Jo, Annie and Glimmer, the three who always score the leads. Finally, Peeta is Marius. I am going to have to kiss Peeta. Joy.

Well, my little sister and I received the same part, so one of us is going to have to change their hair, but I'm sure that will be determined later. I'm proud of my Little Duck. She's probably even prouder of me.

The six of us congregate over to where we usually sit, a back corner in the theater room, not on the actual stage. Jo brings us a pile of scripts and different colored hilighters. She passes them out according to color. "Hey, we all got leads, we all need to highlight." She passes me a green one, Peeta an orange one, Annie a pink one, Finnick a blue one, Gale a yellow one and keeps the purple for herself. "Better get to memorizing."

I look back at the cast list very confused and look back at Annie. "I think she switched our names. We can go ask about it real quick." Annie shakes her head.

"You got that part, Katniss. You are an amazing singer and are probably one of the only people in the School District who can hit those high notes. You are a really great actress Katniss." I look over to Peeta, who is smiling as he highlights his parts.

"Asher and Ryan are going to be sure to come into town to see this." He says as he highlights his lines.

We just finish highlighting when there is a voice over the intercom. "Will you send Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair down to the office for checkout please?"

The theater teacher looks slightly stunned but complies anyway. "They're on their way!" We've only been in school for four weeks and have been called down way too many times. "Learn your lines over the weekend guys!"

Effie is waiting in the office, looking at all of us holding our scripts, she plasters a smile onto her face, thought I can't tell if it is real or not. "Congratulations you guys!"

She looks upset, despite the fake smile put on her face. "What's up, Effie?" Jo looks at the usually chipper woman concerned.

After dreadful silent moments, she finally lets out what she was holding in. "Graceland may be forced to be shut down."

"What? "Why?" "How?" All of our voices fill the air as we walk to the van.

"We were accused of being abusive and not fit to take care of so many children. We only need one adult per ten children, and we fit that perfectly. They are saying the children aren't getting enough love and we are going to have to go to court in a couple months because of it." Effie took a breath and continued. "If we lose, Graceland will be shut down and you will be forced to go to different foster homes across the state, and possibly the country."

All of us are too stunned to say anything. I finally speak up. "What will happen to Graceland if we lose?"

Effie folds her hands and puts them in her lap. "If we lose, the land will be sold to Mr. Snow, who is suing us. I called you down here because I need you six to know this, but not tell any of the younger kids. You six are going to witness for us in court, if that is alright."

"Of course, Effie!" Peeta is looking at the ground, looking like he knows more than he is willing to say. He knows something the rest of us don't. I'll be sure to ask him later.

"Alright, kids. Let's go home. I signed you all out saying you had a doctor's appointment, even though you don't. Instead I think you all should learn your lines. I heard you all got leads, as well as Prim, Thea and Vick." We let ourselves become distracted by our scripts, trying to move the news to the back of our minds.

Peeta

Katniss has been keeping an eye on me as we discuss lines, or just have normal conversation. It is amazing! I get to kiss Katniss when we get to that part of blocking and performing. I wish that was all I could think about. I know Coin is working with Snow to gain control of Graceland. I cannot say anything in class either, because that might get me in trouble. I think she has figured out something is wrong. "Peeta, what's up?" She comes over and sits beside me, holding my script on the couch.

I shake my head. "I- I am just nervous. I can't believe I got a lead and cannot believe someone is trying to take Graceland away from us. A lot has happened."

She shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." We sit there in silence for a while, just looking at our candy colored scripts when I finally look at her.

"Want to do something?" She looks at me confused, so I elaborate. "You know, like a picnic or something?"

She shrugs and gets off the couch. "Let's do it. We can take our scripts and practice while we're there."

Katniss nods and starts to gather up stuff while I go downstairs and pack food. I see some cheese buns she loves so much and I decide to pack them. Considering they are still there, I don't think she knows about them. I just finish packing all the food when she comes downstairs in all her glory. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." I carry the cooler that has our food in one hand and my script in the other. We walk down the beach until we reach some cliffs. "Can you climb these, Peeta?"

I look at them carefully, seeing if there are good footholds for my artificial leg. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can." Katniss climbs up first, to make sure everything is stable. I watch her steps carefully, following each step. When she makes it to the top safely, I start to climb.

My foot slips about halfway up, but I manage to hold on. "Peeta!" I hear Katniss scream.

"I'm fine!" I hear her let out a sigh of relief and I scale the rest of the cliff. We set down our food and I pulled out my script, studying the lines on the page.

I opened to a random page that contained my lines and started reciting them in my head. "What scene are you reading?"

I look back down at the page and blush when I see what I turned to. "Um, A Heart Full of Love." I pause and look at her and see she is flipping to the same page. "Are we going to practice it?"

Katniss nods. "Yeah, rehearsing will help get my mind off of the fiasco happening at Graceland."

I nod and start reciting the lines like they are words instead of a song. "A heart full of love. A heart full of song-"

"Peeta, it's just us up here. Sing. You have a nice voice." She smiles at me.

"Um, alright." I take a breath and let the words erupt from me. "A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name. Dear Mad'moiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?" I can tell I'm off key and sound nothing like Eddie Redmayne, but Katniss is looking at me with admiration.

"A heart full of love. No fear, no regret." Her voice sounds like the song birds and her voice matches the beauty of the cliffs perfectly.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." I stand up and bow down offering her my hand like it is some sort of dance. I've let myself become Marius, instead of being awkward, bashful Peeta.

"And mine's Cosette." She takes my hand and we start to dance our voices filling the air, the only instrument is the distant tides washing on the shore.

"Cosette, I don't know what to say."

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost."

"I am found!" I am leaning down and catch her off guard, as well as myself, in a kiss.

Katniss starts to kiss back then backs away, and I cough nervously. "I- I'm sorry."

Katniss shakes her head awkwardly and, blushing, looks down at her feet. "No, no. It- it was, nice."

There is awkward silence between us and we go sit down at the blanket. I pull out the cooler and pull out the cheese buns. She smiles. "Thanks Peeta."

I shrug. "They're just cheese buns."

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, thanks for the kiss."

I cough awkwardly. "You- you are- I mean, um, my pleasure." I start to open my mouth again when she covers it with her own, catching us both off guard.

She shrugs. "I guess I kind of like you too." She takes a bite of the cheese bun in her hand. "If you tell anyone about this though, I will kill you."

I nod. "I wasn't going to." We both are smiling on the edge of the cliff, watching the seagulls sing our song in the sky.

When I finish eating I start to pack up our food and put it in the cooler. She finishes right after I do, so she helps me clean up, letting the different foods go into the cooler once again. She starts to scale her way down the cliff and I follow shortly after, carrying the cooler over my shoulder. I hear a crack and feel nothing but air under me. I am on the ground, feeling something warm and wet by my head and hear someone yelling my name. "Peeta!"

* * *

**Les Miserables, really random, sorry. I hope y'all liked it too! I'm also thinking of starting a blog with the real life versions of all the characters, because almost all of them are based off of someone I know. How does that sound? Please tell me in a review! **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds and Yasie for adding this to their favorites! Thanks a ton guys! **

**Thanks to my 53 followers as well! You are all fantastic!**

**-Juliet**


	16. Accidents Happen

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me a while to update. It is summer here and sometimes I have more than enough time to write, and others I have no time. Sorry guys :( Well, I did get a blog set up so I'll post a link here and on my profile page if you want to check it out. I only have Annie in it so far, but I will get the others in as the story progresses. gracelandfanfiction. blogspot There it is! I added some spaces but you will have to delete them to put into your browser. Also, I have started a new story I am cowriting with Mikey Jacquez called Candles which is a Hunger Games and Harry Potter crossover! Check it out if you have a chance :) Well, onto reviews!**

_TARDISRose: I'm glad you like it! Peeta fell off the cliff. It will be elaborated in this chapter :) I'm glad you like it!_

_MewWinx96: Glad to hear it! I'm listening to the Les Miserables music while I am responding to reviews actually. They so deserve to die... Glad you are glad! They have been the most anticipated couple. We'll see what happened to Peeta this chapter..._

_MiaBelles: Did you hear that scream? The girly one? That was Snow responding to the rock! You got an excellent hit! _

_YOLO-IS-MY-LIFE11: I'm glad you like it! It is a lot of fun to write. We will see Peeta's fate this chapter._

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I made Annie Eponine because I wanted to use the musical as a ploy to help get Katniss and Peeta together and thought making them Marius and Cosette would be a cute way to do that, and I feel like Katniss could hit Cosette's notes easier. I'm glad you like it! The band at my school actually did Les Miserables last year (I only know this though because one of my best friends and my sister are in band) _

_pumpkinking5: I'm glad you liked the date! I think ocean dates are the most perfect dates ever and thought Finnick and Annie would love one. Glad you liked it :)_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I planned it to be back and forth for her feelings originally, but I had this idea last minute and thought to go with it. I'm glad you liked it! _

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad you like the blog idea! I'm glad you love the story too! That makes me happy :D_

_Catching Fireflies: Snow is such a jerk! I'm glad you liked the kissing scene. Well, you'll see this chapter :)_

_pumpkinking5: I hope I did their relationship justice. I'm glad you liked how I did that! It was fun to write. I go into more detail this chapter of what happened, so no worries. I hope they can keep it too :)_

_Sarah: Miracles happen in battles ;)_

_Anarchy Girl: Why would I kill Peeta :O I love him too much, no worries ;)_

_MahoganyMagic12: I'm glad you are into law! If I have questions, can I pm you? I know what I've seen on tv and what comes off the top of my head... I know pretty much nothing... I'm glad you like the story!_

_hungergamesgirl999: Glad you like it!_

_Sarah: I'm glad you like it! I work hard on it and I love seeing my work pay off :)_

_Cinna's Bird: I'm glad you caught that! I'm thinking they're going to put either Katniss or Prim in a wig but which one, I don't know. I'm glad you like it so far! _

_laurel-madness: Aww! Thanks :) I'm an emotional wreck writing it, so I am glad to know I'm getting a response out of my readers :)_

_ThaliaFairbain: I'm glad you like it, and was it just practice...? _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Thanks for the backup! I had a dream I got payback on him last night actually... maybe y'all can help :) I'm glad y'all like it and I'm glad for the support. _

_HungerGamesAddict3: Well, we will find out this chapter. I'm glad you like it :)_

* * *

Chapter 15- Accidents Happen

Johanna

Katniss called me on her phone, asking me to bring everyone to the cliffs. I quickly do as she is told because she sounded like she was about to cry. I gather the four of us up and we rush over to the cliffs only to see Peeta with a pool of blood by his head, and Katniss freaking out beside him. "Oh my gosh!" Soon, we are all freaking out. Annie has enough sense to pull out her phone and call the hospital.

Soon we are rushing over to where the ambulance can see us, Finnick and Gale carrying a bleeding Peeta. Katniss, Annie and I are all waving our arms around trying to get their attention. When they do find us they ask if one of us should ride with him. I look over at Katniss. "You go. You were here when it happened."

Katniss nods and a blush spreads across her face, like that isn't the only thing that happened. Never mind that. The rest of us return to Graceland with anxious looks. We have to be the ones to tell Effie and Haymitch. They're sitting on the bottom floor, Haymitch watching football on the television and Effie is rocking Hunter. "Hey guys." Haymitch calls to us. "Where are the bread boy and little miss scowl?"

The four of us give uneasy looks and I finally manage to say what happened, after uncomfortable silence. "Katniss and Peeta went on a picnic by the cliffs and apparently they decided to scale them. Peeta's fake leg slipped and he fell. He is on his way to the hospital and Katniss is riding with him."

Effie stands up out of her chair and grabs the keys, Haymitch following behind. "You guys are in charge. Thanks for telling us. We'll call you as soon as we know what is happening."

The four of us nod and go upstairs, not sure what to do. We just sit in silence until Annie finally pulls out her script and starts rehearsing her lines. Annie is singing On My Own when I come to a realization. I start to laugh, snorting. "What's so funny? Do I really sound so bad?"

I have to take several deep breaths before I can finally get a grip long enough to respond. "Guess who your mom and dad are?"

Annie was sitting crisscross on Finnick's lap on the couch. She looks at me then at her boyfriend, then back at me before she starts laughing as well. "My boyfriend is my dad and one of my dearest friends is my mom. Joy."

I am leaning against my boyfriend, who is picking up his script as well. He smiles and looks at Finnick and me. "I would enjoy seeing you two an impromptu version of Master of the House."

Annie nods and gets out of her boyfriends lap, sitting on the seat next to him on the couch. Finnick smiles and pulls out his phone, letting a karaoke version of the song play. "My band of soaks, my den of dissolute's. My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts," He is gesturing to Gale and me for this first part and Annie finds it hilarious while Gale is wearing a fake offended face. A couple times he offers a hand to Annie, letting her dance in a beautiful ballroom sort of way. Apparently the two were forced to go to Cotillion, as well as Peeta, when they were younger because Effie thought it was vital for young children to learn manners. It paid off in their ballroom skill.

After a while my part finally comes up and I stand up and take Annie's place and lead him in an awful two step. "I used to dream that I would meet a prince  
But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?" I let go of Finn's hand and start to improvise around him, taking great pleasure when I get to call his junk small and letting himself and Annie let out a blush, though I know she hasn't seen it.

By the end of the song, the four of us are collapsed laughing on the couch. Gale is holding me in his strong arms and starts kissing me, letting little kisses start at my lips and trail down my jaw line and onto my neck. We don't stop until we hear the ringing of Finnick's cell phone. "Hello?" We all listen in very closely, trying to figure out who it is and what they want. "Is that good news? Great. Yeah, well, we'll be prepared. We won't let any of this effect our results in court! It was completely unrelated to Graceland. He is alright though? Good. Hey- hey don't freak out. It wasn't your fault, Kat. Just, take it easy. Alright. We will see the two of you back here soon."

I pretty much sum the conversation up mentally. Katniss called Finnick to tell us that Peeta will be alright, not to freak out about this in court, not to let Effie or Haymitch take the blame because it was her fault, her blaming herself and Finnick calming her down and now they are on their way back. "Peeta is going to be okay, right?" Annie says with a small voice.

Finnick comes and lets Annie lay her head down on his lap. "He got some staples and will be just fine." Annie nods, closes her eyes and Finnick grabs a blanket to put over her shoulders while she pretends to nap. The girl cannot nap to save her life.

Gale grabs my hand as Finnick turns on the television with the remote and he leads me down the hall to his room, where we both sit on his bed, facing opposite of Peeta's. "Johanna, I know I'm new here, but I know this place cannot shut down. I can see how all of you act around one another and it is perfect for you all and I want Rory, Vick and Posy to grow up the same way you all did."

I pull him in for a hug, letting myself rest on his shoulders. "I can only hope this isn't the end for Graceland."

Gale

I pull away from Johanna, worry spread across my face. "They really cannot hold this against Graceland, right? I mean accidents happen after all."

Johanna shrugs. "I guess they do. I know me being here isn't an accident though."

"I am. I mean- an accident caused me being here."

Jo looks up at me with curious eyes and lays her head down on my lap, looking up at me. "What's your story, handsome?" I take a deep breath. I knew this was coming sooner or later.

_"Hurry up Rory! We don't want to be late! Dad is picking us up today because mom is having the baby!" I stop and look at him. "Where's Vick? You were supposed to get him." _

_ The ten year old gives a dramatic sigh and trudges to the hallway where the second graders are kept. The fourth grader looks tired and defeated, but happy and excited at the same time. I wait in the hall by the office for five more minutes before Rory comes back with Vick in tow. "Are we getting our new brother today, Gale?"_

_ I roll my eyes. "You forget we might be getting a sister." I ruffle my little brother's head and let him give me a little scowl. _

_ "Were you supposed to be a girl, Gale? Is that why you have a girl's name?" I roll my eyes and Vick sticks his tongue out. _

_ We walk out of the building to where our dad is waiting and we all climb into his truck. "How was school, boys?" _

_ I shrug, as does Rory but Vick goes off on this wild story about how at recess they played a huge game of tackle football without the teachers knowing and how he tackled the biggest second grader in school and get his own team a touchdown. I smile at my little brother, knowing this would mean a lot to him. _

_ We reach the hospital and dad lets us all get out of the truck. "I'm going to go park. Tell your mother I'm on my way."_

_ We nod and walk in the building. Rory and Vick both have their backpacks and I realize it would be a good idea to grab mine so I could do my homework. "Wait here. I'm going to go grab my backpack." _

_ They nod and pull out some math problems they have to work on. I'll be sure to help them when I get back. I walk back outside and dad is just pulling off. He doesn't see the obviously drunk man in the hospital parking lot, driving a truck slightly bigger than his own. "Dad!" It's too late. The truck has hit my father. "Dad! Dad no!" I run to the wreckage spot and see my dad dead, covered in blood. "No! No no no!"_

_ Medical staff is coming outside to see everything. A male nurse is picking me up and pulling me away. "No! That's my dad! That is my dad! Let me go! Let me go!" I'm crying but I don't care. The tears are falling like a river because my dad is dead. He didn't even get to welcome his new son or daughter into the world. _

_ My brothers and I are ushered into the hall outside where our mother is. The doctors decided not to tell her what happened until after she gave birth. I honestly could argue with that. A nurse comes out hours after our father's death. Hours after my brothers and I ran out of tears to cry. We know not to say anything about dad to our mother. "Boys, would you like to meet your new baby sister?" _

_ Sister. Mom said she wanted another boy, but dad wanted a girl. He said if he had a girl, he would name her Posy._

_ A year later I am watching Posy and find mom passed out on the couch, a needle in her arm and a dead cigarette on the floor. I pick up my baby sister and take her to my room, away from all the drugs and trash. Vick asks Rory and me what happened to mom. Why she is acting so different. I wish I could answer him, but I don't know myself. I hate all of this. Why can't mom go back to being our mom?_

_ Seventeen, we are finally discovered by cops and my brothers, Posy and I are all forced to leave the place I long stopped calling home and the woman I long stopped calling mother. I'm ready to get out of this place, I'm just not sure if I can trust this new one. _

"Of course, Jo, this place grew to be my home." I feel Johanna place a hand on my cheek.

"Hey, Gale?" I look at her and she is smiling. "Thanks for telling me. I- I know that must have been hard." 

"Jo?" She looks at me with different, kinder eyes, but they are still eyes that belong to my girlfriend. "Have you ever seen someone die, right in front of you?"

She shakes her head and pulls me close. I let all my feelings about my dad get released as tears onto her. She is the strongest, bravest person I know and I am glad to have her.

* * *

**We got Gale's story! Yay! It was short, sorry. I'm glad you all like it though :) **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan and HungerGamesAddict3 for adding this to their favorites! It means a lot to me :) **

**Also, thanks to my 58 followers! 58, wow! **

**-Juliet**


	17. Heartbeats

**Hey guys! You all must hate me so much right now! I am so sorry it took forever to update. I honestly have no real good excuse besides the fact it is summer and I find it nearly impossible to write as Katniss (her section took like three hours to write while Annie's took maybe an hour) I really do hope this makes up for it though! I am so sorry and will try to update daily again! (You all will have to forgive me for not updating while I am on trips though... :/ Wish I could update while on them though)**

**Fun fact I discovered... currently this is the 19th story review wise out of all Finnick and Annie stories on this website. For that I thank each and every one of y'all. My gosh, y'all are so amazing! **

**Fun fact number two... Finnick has a tattoo of an anchor in the movie! What?! I'm psyched!**

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Oh my gosh... that is hilarious! I cannot believe that happened!_

_TARDISRose: Here you go! Sorry it took so long... :(_

_TurtleThompson: I'm glad you liked it, even though it was sad._

_axes tridents and snares: That's fine! Sorry for the late update..._

_axes tridents and snares: I will keep that in mind! Thanks :)_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I'm so sorry about the late update! I feel absolutely terrible! Please forgive me! I'm glad you liked it though. _

_Mikey Jacquez: Glad you liked!_

_pumpkinking5: Well wait no longer! You shall see what happens!_

_MahoganyMagic12: Thanks a ton! I know! It's awful! :(_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Maybe that will become a bonus scene ;) I'm glad you liked Gale's scene :)_

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad you are excited! I hope you like this._

_hungergamesgirl999: T.T_

_Catching Fireflies: Glad you liked! :)_

_Anarchy Girl: Glad you liked it :)_

_MewWinx96: Aka awkward! Lol jk! ;) I assumed he was just too drunk to know where he was... My friend Emily's middle name is Gail, and it is the middle name of every woman in their family. _

_UntilTheCannonSounds: Glad you like! Hope you are still addicted! _

_Guest: Glad you like Gale now! My friend is in love with Gale actually... As a present I am making her a sims where Katniss and Gale do get married. I've also had to explore Gale a lot for her birthday present from last year and stuff and now find it nearly impossible to hate Gale..._

_Guest: Spoiler... Finnick is going to have the last back story._

_ FallenPetals712: Glad you like the Les Miserables! Can't get Lizzy and Meagan onto the same level as me... :/, all in good time mini, mwahahahaha_

_FallenPetals712: I guess I took too long and am cleaning you off the walls now... lol :) _

_Guest: I'm glad you like it! I usually update daily, but have been having a hard time with that this week, but I'm going to try to again_

_LOS2005: I understand completely. Hope you had fun at the beach! _

_Guest: Update here! _

* * *

Chapter 16- Heartbeats *This entire chapter is dedicated to Mikey Jacquez who pretty much helped me make sure I got this done through his amazingly awesome texts! Thanks so much!*

Katniss

Peeta is walking into the house at ten at night, me at his side. Heck of a way to spend a Friday night. Peeta doesn't seem to mind though. I can't help but wonder how long he has liked me. I can't get the feel of his lips on mine to stop going through my head. Do I like him? Of course not, that's insane.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" He asks me, looking at me with those big, beautiful blue eyes and his long eyelashes. I've never noticed how long they were. How did they keep from getting tangled? "You can tell me."

I don't answer, just look at my shoes. "I- I just."

Peeta covers my mouth with his finger, understandingly. "It's the kiss, isn't it? Katniss, I really like you and I have for a while. I don't care if it is unrequited. Can you just think about it? I will not tell a soul."

I nod, not sure what else to do. He smiles and lets out a small laugh. "I'll get to kiss you again at least. In the show, you know?" I let myself give out a smile.

"Thanks Peeta." I pull him in for a hug and let him hold me, a little longer than friends should have. I guess I do like him, but it is too soon to think about that right now. I still have the kiss on my mind. I pull away first and I see a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it was just that, a flicker.

We walk up the stairs to see everyone is still up waiting for us. I don't know why, it is three in the morning. Johanna is the first one to see us. "Hey guys!"

I nod at her, letting myself plop onto a beanbag chair. Annie and Gale are being silent, but looking at Peeta with concerned eyes. "I'm alright." He says. Everyone breathes out in relief.

"What even happened, man?" Finnick asks.

Peeta shrugs. "I was being clumsy. I fell, and unfortunately, it was off a cliff. No one needs to worry though! I promise I'm fine. They fixed me up at the hospital. No one needs to worry." Everyone nods, but looks uncertain.

I go and sit next to Finnick and Annie, the latter sitting on the formers lap. They are both still eyeing Peeta, but continue to look at the scripts in their hands. Annie looks at me. "Will you two sing In My Life and A Heart Full of Love with me? I'm tired of hearing Jo and Finn sing Master of the House over and over again."

Finnick mocks looking insulted and fakes crying. "Do you not like my voice anymore, Mermaid?"

She lets a huge smile come across her face and nuzzles noses with him. "Of course I love your voice! I fear if you sing anymore, you'll be too annoyed with the song come performance."

Finnick rolls his eyes and pulls Annie into a dip, kissing her lips. It would normally be disgusting, but seeing this two, there was certainly a spark. They are head over heels in love with one another. Johanna is faking throwing up and speaks up. "Can you three please practice so we don't have to suffer through watching their make out sessions?"

"Oh, like you and Gale aren't going to make out between scenes backstage." Surprisingly, the comment comes from Annie and everyone, stunned from the snarky comment coming from the sweet girl's lips, laughs. "Come on, let's rehearse."

The three of us go over the song four times before we decide it is acceptable for the first rehearsal. Gale and Johanna left at different points and came back looking drastically different each time they returned. I feel like they weren't really doing anything, just trying to taunt Annie with her comment. Finnick never leaves the couch, and we use him as an audience, allowing him to give us pointers. He told Peeta all sorts of things voice wise, technique advice and other things. Finnick was right about everything he said to Peeta, he has an amazing voice. He told me I often looked too mean to be Cosette and kept reminding me where I was. The only negative thing he said to Annie was she didn't look like she had lived on a street for a lot of her life, but that would come with costumes. He treated her so nicely. Is that how Peeta thinks of me? That I can do very little wrong?

Eventually they start to tire and head off to bed, leaving Peeta and myself alone. I see him about to open his mouth to talk out of the corner of my eye, but I suddenly get up and head to the stairs. "I'm going to say goodnight to Prim."

I can feel my heart pound in my chest as I make my way down the stairs. Prim is with Rory, the two of them talking in a cute way similar to how Finnick and Annie talk. "Prim, can I talk to you?" She nods. "Alone?" She smiles and heads down the hall to her room, where it is just us and the beds.

"What's up, Katniss?"

I take a breath. "Peeta kissed me."

Prim has a look of shock on her face, but it quickly grows into a huge smile. "That's great, Katniss!"

I shrug. "I guess. I just don't know what to think about it."

She smiles and scoots close to me. "Do you like him?"

I shrug. "He's nice and everything and I liked him kissing me. I didn't want him to stop, but it took me by surprise. I just didn't know what to think. I think I do."

Prim give me a hug. "Then tell him, Kat. Don't keep him waiting. It will just hurt you both in the end. If you aren't sure you like him though, tell him you need time to think. Peeta will understand. He really likes you and is an incredibly nice guy."

I pull Prim in for a hug and kiss the top of her head. "When did you get so wise, Little Duck?"

She shrugs and lets out a quack in response.

Annie

I let Finnick pull the covers over me. My pajamas are a pair of fleece green aeropostale pants and an oversized tie-dye Keep Austin Weird shirt. Though I think I look awful, Finnick tells me I'm beautiful. I roll my eyes. I've never been able to accept it. He kisses me on my lips and my heart beats faster than it did moments ago. Butterflies have made a sudden appearance and I am short on breath. I can feel Finnick feeling the same, but I don't know why he would choose me. I'm just glad he did. When I am comfortable, he walks out of the room and turns off the light. Before he is completely gone, he says four words that I love the most. "I love you, Annie."

I smile and let my head rest against the pillow. "I love you too, Finn." I hope our declaration of love will be enough to drive off the nightmares.

_I sit in my bedroom, my stuffed bear, Yellow Bear, washed so often it is white, and Lucky, my stuffed Dalmatian, are my only friends. Mommy doesn't allow me outside the fences of the house very often. I have a pool in the backyard I will often use to get away from her. She doesn't like to get wet. She doesn't buy me swimsuits either, so I can only go outside and swim when it is warm enough for me to swim naked. It is warm today. I can swim today, can't I?_ _I start to strip off the layers of threadbare clothes I am wearing and grab a towel, to make my way to the pool. _

_ I'm too little to hate myself, aren't I? I want to grow up so I can get out of here. I am too little to hate the little bit of belly fat I have, the scars that consume my legs and the color of my hair and eyes. I like to imagine I am pretty sometimes. I like to think I am pretty, like momma. She has pale skin, like a pearl. It's pretty to look at. Her hair is so light too. Her eyes look like the palest blue. She is perfectly skinny too. She looks like a princess in ice. Momma likes to remind me she is beautiful too. She tells me people love her. She tells me that people hate brown haired girls with light olive skin and big green eyes. People hate it. Who am I to argue? Moms always tell their daughters the truth._

_ I pull my ugly brown hair into a little ponytail. My hair goes to my shoulders. I keep it that length because mom has hers that short. I am walking down the hall to the door to the backyard when mom stops me. "Annie, I'm going to make you pretty."_

_ I hate when mommy says that. I'm sure all girls hear it from their moms. Who doesn't want to have a pretty daughter? Mommy leads me down the hall and into the room that she calls the salon room. There is nothing salon about it. There is a mirror so I can see what I look like before and a lot of lights, along with mom's concoctions of potions and her weapons. There is also a silver table with belt like holders to hold my hands and feet in place. There is one that also goes around my midsection. Mom says she has those there because I move so much. _

_ She belts me into the table and I'm not allowed to move. She has clips that hurt me. They keep pinching my eyes, keeping them open. "Mommy stop! This hurts!" She hasn't even made a cut yet. _

_ She comes at me with the knife and I scream. I scream and scream. There is stinging and cutting and liquid rushing in and out of my eyes, though I cannot see it. I can only feel it. I cannot see anything. I think mommy forgot to close the window, because now I hear sirens. Mom utters some words she says I am not allowed to say and exits, locks me in, though I can't see. I only have my ears to guide me. "Momma! Momma I can't see! Momma!" What I hear isn't mom coming in. It is a woman with a softer voice who passes me Lucky and Yellow Bear. I can feel them as soon as she unlatches me from the table and carries me into a truck, with a softer bed. I can hear the sirens. I think I'm in an ambulance. The soft voiced lady tells me to go to sleep, and I do. _

_ Six days. That is how long I must live without seeing the colors of the world. I start to think I will never see again. I will never see my ugly face again. Doctors come in though and say they did all they could, but my eyes will forever be changed. I open them up after a surgery they preformed; they put me to sleep, like mommy never did, and fixed my eyes. I could see. My eyes were still big, not small like moms, and were not ice blue like hers either. They weren't the green I was born with. They were brown, like my hair. I don't care. I can see. _

_ There is a banging, a loud harsh one on my door. "Annie Maranda Cresta! Open this door!" _

_ I don't get up and the angry woman storms in. "You will never be pretty! You look too much like your father to ever be desirable." She lunges at me and starts to hurt me. I put my hands over my ears and scream. I scream like I never have before. My first attack. Far from my last._

I wake up much in the same way as my nightmare ended. My hands are covering my ears and I am crying. I am shaking and am completely terrified. Finnick comes into my room and holds me. "You are safe. I am here." His voice is wonderful. "She's not here. She can't hurt you." It is like waves crashing on a shore. "You are beautiful. I love you." I stop my attack and am just shaking and crying, no longer in a world where she can hurt me, unless she gets custody over me. She still might get me. My sobs start up once again and Finnick holds me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't let her take me." I sound like I'm seven all over again.

He passes me the two stuffed animals I have on my bed, Lucky and Yellow Bear. I place them on my lap and continue hugging Finnick. "Annie, I love you so much. I would rather live through my childhood for one hundred more years than have her take you." I let him hold me as I cry once again. I'm crying because I know the words he say are true. 

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I hope you all still will read it! I am pretty sure that will be the longest you will have to wait for an update! (I'm going to try to go back to daily updates) I hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron and gomez-girl for adding this to their favorite. **

**Thanks also to my 67 followers! That is incredible! Thanks so much!**

**-Juliet**


	18. An Orgasm or Two

**Okay guys! Here is another chapter for you all! I really hope you enjoy and are awake for this update (the last one was at two thirty three in the morning and I think only Mikey was up...) Please enjoy! Also, they released tribute posters for Casmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Wiress, Beetee, Mags, Finnick *squeaks... because my squeals sound like squeaks*, Johanna *squeak*, Katniss and Peeta!**

****_Mikey Jacquez: You deserved it! Just wait... Poor Annie :( and I love his American voice so much! I'm glad you liked it and you are amazing too!_

_Catching Fireflies: I feel awful for putting her through that... It is sad for me to write... Glad you liked!_

_MiaBelles: Glad you liked! Thanks :)_

_TARDISRose: Aww thank you! And don't we all?_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Glad you liked and have sweet dreams! :)_

_Anarchy Girl: I'm glad you liked! I feel bad for her too..._

_Cinna's Bird: Wish granted! Thanks so much!_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I will keep that in mind! Thanks for that :) I'll be sure to add that in. I love Prim so much... Thanks!_

_RunnergirlI: Lol yeah... I am back! (I'll be gone again next week though and have no chance of updating... more on that later though :/ )_

_MahoganyMagic12: Glad you thought so! It was fun to write :)_

_pumpkinking5: Yeah! They'll get together soon :) It was more scary because it was one of those flashback nightmares... Glad you liked!_

_MewWinx96: Yay Everlark! I have a shank you can borrow :) I am so in love with Finnick... Lol it's fine! It's longer than the reviews I usually give. I'm so bad at writing reviews... _

_SparksFly'SkyHigh: Aww I'm so sorry :( I'm glad you liked the quack! That was my middle sisters first word... Make one for Annie and Finnick if you want. Maybe a water type team? _

_MeaganOneDirection: Glad I got some emotion... :3 Aww yay! Don't hurt yourself with the jumping though... _

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Glad you liked! I honestly dread writing Katniss... I am so bad at it but I'm glad you liked the character choices! _

_Guest: He does! It's so cool! I actually imagined anchor... not trident, oddly enough..._

* * *

Chapter 17- An Orgasm or Two

Johanna *dedicated to Cinna's Bird for idea!*

The bell signaling the end of the school day rings, but no one leaves the sanctuary of the theater. If anything, more people enter, peering through the open stage doors, wonder why the heck we are still up here. "Guys, we are going to block the beginning of the show today so I am going to need Cato and Marvel to work out their scenes in the choir room while everyone else stays in here. I will look at the work the two of you did at the end of rehearsals. We are going to block Lovely Ladies."

I can feel the smile creep to my face. I was told I was going to be allowed in this scene, even though I am already a lead. She wants bodies. Katniss and Annie are allowed in this scene as well. "I want boys on stage left and girls on stage right!" Clove calls. She is probably the most brilliant stage manager we have ever had. She loves doing it and actually knows what she is doing. Gigi, our theater teacher and the director of this show, is letting Clove direct this scene and is going to make changes after she sees it. Clove wanted to direct something for a project she is working on, and Gigi was more than happy to let her help.

"Everyone, I am going to assign you to a partner. There are more girls than boys, so if you don't get a dance partner, don't be offended. I have a plan for you." She looks at us all like we are animals in a zoo or furniture in a new home. She wants to make the prettiest picture. "Annie, your dance partner will be Finnick. I do not want to see PDA in this scene unless I say so." Annie starts to blush as she makes her way stage left to be with Finnick. Everyone is letting out some sort of laughter. "Katniss, you are going to be with Gale. You will also be wearing a wig as Cosette, so you are blonde like Glimmer and Prim. You will not wear that wig during this scene." Katniss nods and heads over to Gale. Clove is obviously going by looks and not by real life couples because I wasn't paired with him. Finch was paired with Peeta, Thresh is paired with Madge Undersee, a boy named Beetee is paired with Delly Cartwright and finally, Gloss, who is unfortunately in the show, is paired with his sister.

Clove looks around and sees that a girl names Wiress, a flighty fellow senior who is good friends with Beetee, and myself haven't been given partners. Clove smiles. "You two are going to be upstage right." She looks around. "Boys, all of you are going to be backstage left, except Thresh. Thresh, you come center stage. Glimmer, you are going to sell the necklace to Thresh." Thresh nods and perches center stage.

Wiress then raises her hand, to get Clove's attention. "Clove, what are Jo and I?"

Clove smiles. "Wiress, I dub thee Crone. Enjoy the part. You get all of Glimmers luscious locks. Jo, since we have to do a wig change on stage with the blocking I have you are going to be the one 'cutting' Glimmers hair. In reality, we will have a wig with extensions. You are going to pretend to cut Glimmer's hair with some fake scissors we will get you, while the other hand is pulling out the extensions." I nod. Seems simple enough. Shame I cannot actually cut Glimmer's hair. It's like it is too perfect. I have no reason to want to cut her hair though. She is nothing but nice to me.

Clove keeps giving everyone instructions. Once we all have our basic blocking down we are given a thirty minute break. Gale is standing next to the door to the classroom waiting for me. He takes me in his arms and kisses me. Everyone knows we're going out. No point in hiding it. "I have some money. Finnick said he wanted to make a drink run. Are you in?"

I nod. "That always sounds great." I go into the classroom where Finnick and Annie are waiting. "Are Katniss and Peeta not coming?"

Finnick shakes his head. "Gigi wanted to work a scene with them. They gave some money to Annie to get them drinks. We're also getting Gigi an ice tea."

I nod. "Sounds great."

We hop into the van parked just outside and make our way over to our favorite drive in drink place and Finnick looks at all of us. "What do you guys want?"

Annie pipes up first. "Katniss wanted a diet coke and Peeta wanted a raspberry sprite."

Finnick kisses the tip of her nose, because he is already leaning close. "What do you want?"

"I'm out of money. I'm good."

Finnick rolls his eyes. "I'm ordering you a cherry slush then. That's what you always get anyway and I'm paying for you, so don't object." I roll my eyes at the disgustingly cute way the two act. "What do you guys want?"

Gale shrugs. "Strawberry Limeade." He keeps it pretty simple, I guess.

"What about you, Jo?" Finn asks, his green eyes planted firmly on me.

"I'll have an Orgasm." Annie, who was sipping on a bottle of water she had, started to choke. Gale looks at m stunned and Finnick is trying to not laugh.

"Did I hear you right?" He is stuttering over his words with laughter.

"Yeah. I want an Orgasm. Glimmer told me about it and it sounds delicious." Awkward silence. "It's a drink they have here and here only." I pass him up my money and Gale does the same, his face no longer straight faced and is about to turn red from laughing so hard. Annie is letting out little giggles in the front seat. I don't see what is so terribly funny about it. Orgasm is a normal term I hear every day, sometimes even multiple times a day.

Finnick presses the button to order. "Welcome to Sonic. What can I get for you?" The bored sounding girl on the intercom asks.

"I'll have a blue ocean water, a cherry slush, a diet coke, a raspberry sprite, a sweet tea, a strawberry limeade and an," he pauses for a moment to catch his breath, "an Orgasm."

"Would you like a blue coconut or pineapple Orgasm?" The girl asks not breaking a beat, making my companions look all the more uncomfortable.

I decide I'll be the one to say and roll down my window. "I'll have both!" The girl repeats our order and tells us our price. When the window is rolled up I start cracking up. "You guys took that way to seriously! It's just a drink!"

Finnick is laughing almost as much as me. He laughs when he gets uncomfortable. "A drink called an Orgasm! I mean, who came up with that?"

Annie is suppressing giggles as well. "Jo, can I try your drink, or does it have soda in it?"

I shrug. "I'm not entirely sure what it has. If it has soda in it, I'll tell you. You can choose if you want to have it from there." This girl is taking her no soda thing too seriously. She used to have a Dr. Pepper IV.

We get our drinks and head out, everyone just staring at me while I'm enjoying my Orgasms.

Peeta

I cannot help but not cry as I step off the stage. The song is incredibly moving. Gigi, after seeing the work Cato and Marvel did, wanted to see me perform Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, the saddest song I've ever heard. Everyone is actually touched by my impromptu performance, so I guess that means it's good.

We ended rehearsal with my singing and we were all dismissed. Finnick is waving all of us down center stage. When he has us all, Jo being the last to arrive, he opens his mouth. "Ready to go?"

I nod, as does everyone else. Finnick leads the pack, Annie's hand in his with Johanna and Gale behind them. I'm following and Katniss is giving me looks. I wonder if it because she likes me, or if it is her trying to figure out how to tell me she isn't interested. I really hope for the former.

When we get to the hall dividing us from our van, I catch a glimpse of Coin and my heart pounds a million an hour. I haven't told anyone what I overheard. Coin is plotting with Snow against Graceland. I'll have to tell them sooner or later. I'm going to tell them, but only them, when we get back home. I'll suggest we have a picnic on the beach for a great job first rehearsal thing and I'll tell everyone what I heard there. "What do you think, Peeta?"

I look around wildly. "Huh?"

Katniss rolls her eyes, but has a smile on her face. "We're going to out to eat for supper. Sound good?"

I shrug. "Why don't we order a dessert too, we can eat that on the beach and celebrate a well done rehearsal."

"Heck yeah!" Finnick yells in the van, his voice amplified in the small space. "That sounds awesome."

Jo speaks up. "You'll do anything if it means you can get into a body of water!" Finnick rolls his eyes while driving. "Annie will too."

She shakes her head. "Not true! I like swimming pools and beaches and rivers but lakes freak me out. You can be on the very edge of the lake and you will not be able to sense the bottom at all and you don't know what is under you and it freaks me out."

Gale looks at her confused. "In the ocean, that is even more so, and with sharks."

Annie shakes her head. "The fish in the ocean are all pretty and it's not like I'm going to get attacked by a shark. A catfish might mistake my toes for food though and it terrifies me." All of us, but Finnick, are suppressing giggles. "I know it makes no sense, but it terrifies me."

We pull into the parking lot of a seafood joint, meaning Finnick or Annie probably picked out where we are going. Finnick pulls a smiling and blushing Annie in for a hug. "It makes perfect sense to me." Johanna pretends to vomit once again.

We all order our drinks and get our food in record time. The last one to finish eating is Annie, who is typically the first done, and Finnick is having to break open the rest of her crab legs for her. I take the opportunity to order us a dessert. "What is everyone in the mood for?"

Everyone shrugs. Katniss pipes up. "Red Velvet cake is always delicious."

"Everyone alright with that?" Everyone nods and we order the cake to go, as well as a remaining cluster of crab legs Annie is unable to eat. We pay with a credit card Haymitch gave to Finnick for us to use on occasions like this, and head back.

Finnick and Annie book it upstairs to put on their swimsuits while Johanna and Gale gather up drinks, leaving Katniss and I in charge of getting a blanket. I can feel myself becoming tenser as I wait for the moment to announce who is working with Snow and what it means for our future. "Are you okay, Peeta?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We go back to looking for the beach blanket in silence. The air is filled with silence in between us, but it isn't awkward. When I finally find it, she looks up at me. "I do like you." I'm dumbstruck. "I wouldn't mind kissing you again sometime."

I smile. "Well, you won't have to wait too long." I lean in to kiss her but she backs away.

"I'm sorry; this is all so different to me. Can you tell me what you like about me? Why me? There are so many others." Her gray eyes are flooded with confusion, happiness and fear.

I put the blanket down and put her hands in mine. "You are a survivor. You faced the worst and came out on top, conquering it and saved Prim in the process. You care about those you love the most and everything else is second. You are seldom afraid and when you are, you look danger in the eye and spit on it, letting yourself become truly who you are. You can always bring a smile to my face, whether you are here or not. I might just be thinking about you and I still cannot believe how someone so perfect can be here and has the pleasure of being my friend." I pause and look into her perfect eyes. "I really, truly, and honestly, really like you."

Katniss has the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. I let myself become closer to her, like she is a magnet pulling me in, and I take one of her hands in mine, allowing myself to be overwhelmed by how soft they are. I place a kiss on her lips and let the scent of her consume me. She smells like the shampoo she uses, a children's shampoo that smells like strawberries. I can feel how soft her black hair is as I run my hand that escaped hers through it. I can smell her favorite Bath and Body Works lotion, body wash and body spray, Twilight Woods, and cannot help but be enchanted. When I finally pull away I am breathless that the most perfect girl I know is interested in me.

We walk out onto the beach; I am carrying the blanket and she is holding the cake. I wouldn't tell anyone we kissed, twice. If we decide to start dating and tell our roommates, I would let her tell me when we could. Nothing sooner than what she wants.

* * *

**So the drink Jo was drinking... a real drink a bunch of girls got on a church trip a couple years ago at a Sonic in town... I have no idea what's in it... I just kinda rolled with it. If y'all have any drink ideas for this drink, please leave a review with it! I'll make this a sort of mini contest... best drink I will post the recipe on this story and my profile page! Sound good! I'll find other judges besides myself because I will not be able to have the drinks that include soda because I am currently not drinking soft drinks, but everyone I know is! I'll post the results in a few chapters or so. **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98 and Naanal for adding this to their favorite. **

**Thanks to my 73 followers as well! You are all amazing! Thanks so much!**


	19. Everyone Can Cry

**Finally! An update! I've been so excited for the chapter but let me tell you why it wasn't up sooner... I was in Colorado on a mission trip! I'm sorry I forgot to give you guys warning, but I am alive! Updates will increase again! So sorry guys but we reached 300 reviews while I was there! Thank y'all so much!**

_TARDISRose : Oh my gosh! I am sorry if I caused any trouble... XD I'm glad you liked it!_

_smileywiley : I'm glad I am one of the first HG FF's you read and hope to set a good example! I'm glad you liked it!_

_MiaBelles : The trailer was so good! I love Finnick! Have you seen his sugar cube pic? I'm glad you liked their orgasm reaction. _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Shall do! PM is going to come up! _

_Mikey Jacquez : Glad you liked it! I love writing Jo._

_Anarchy Girl: Glad you liked the title. Thanks!_

_Axes trident sna: Glad you liked!_

_Izzy: I am very innocent and not too big on sex scenes. There will more than likely not be an alcohol, mostly because I have no personal experience with it and know pretty much nothing. (I'm not the kind of person to go to those parties and neither are my friends...)_

_TurtleThompson: I think it is blue actually... I'm not completely sure XD I wish I had said that!_

_pumpkinking5 : Lol heck yeah! I'm really glad you liked the Peeta and Katniss scene that was going on... :)_

_MewWinx96: I don't write porn. I am not a Fifty Shades of Gray author. No worries! The most sexual scene will probably be this chapter and it isn't too terribly sexual. No alcohol at Sonic either :) Go for it! Murder them! I will add that as a recipe! It sounds yummy! _

_HP-LotR-SW-HG : Aww thanks! I'm glad you liked it! _

_MeaganOneDirection: Glad to hear it! While I was in Colorado, I was at the 16th Street Mall while One Direction was there! I hope that doubley made your day :3_

_hungergamesgirl999 : Lol the girl I based Katniss off of (my best friend named Candice) uses Twilight Woods!_

_HungerGamesAddict3 : You shall see..._

_RunnergirlI : I like that idea! Sounds yummy!_

_Guest : No sex! Lol :) _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites : Well, you shall see this chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint. _

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I'm glad you're excited and I don't disappoint. _

_MahoganyMagic12: They are complete jerks! _

_FallenPetals712: I know right! Don't hate me after this chapter..._

_FallenPetals712: I'm glad you're having strong feelings about this..._

_Guest: Josh has a Libra tattoo on his wrist, but Finnick has an anchor on his hip... _

_Seraband: Glad you liked!_

_Seraband: I don't think I would eat a steel fish though..._

_Guest: I'm glad you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 18- Everyone Can Cry

Gale

I am completely and utterly pissed off. I am the first to storm off and Annie is the first to cry. Katniss and Finnick are just too stunned to say anything. Only Jo seems to have a proper head. I go as far away as possible, running down the beach, past the cliffs, past the sight of Graceland, past everything. I see a beer bottle on the beach. I pick it up and throw it as far and hard as I can. I see the bottle shatter when it hits its destination. "Argh!"

Somehow, this is worse than the fact we are being sued because someone everyone knew is betraying us, no matter how much we didn't trust her in the first place. I don't know her but I know what it feels like to be betrayed. Mom did that to me. She did that to Rory and Vick. She never gave Posy a chance. She decided for us our life would be torture. I look up to the sky, my hands thrown up in anguish, and yell. "Why do their lives have to suck even more?"

I fall to my knees, letting the damp sand cover my jeans. I don't care. I feel arms come around me. They're smaller than mine, so I know they belong to a woman. Of course the only woman they would belong to is Johanna. "What?"

Johanna makes her way around me, finding herself in my lap. "You're not about to give up, are you handsome?" I shrug, not knowing what else to do. "You can't do that."

I look at her, inquisitively. "Why not?" She doesn't answer. I feel my hands become fists and the sand get crushed in my hands. "Why not, Johanna?"

She wipes away a tear I didn't know I was crying. I completely lose it. She just holds me in her arms as I let the severity of the situation really get to me. Everything is too awful to comprehend. "How do you do it, Jo?"

She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean? How do I do what?"

"Stay so strong? I always thought I was strong and yet I'm crying here on a beach because of someone I don't even know." Johanna shakes her head and holds me in her arms.

"I think that makes you strong, Gale. The fact you can cry. I haven't cried since I got to Graceland. I bury everything about me and just allow a mask to take over my face. Right now, I'm crying. You just cannot tell." She takes my right hand and places it over her heart. "Gale, it is beating too fast to be normal. My heart has got to be crying, hasn't it?" She lets out a sigh and drops my hand, crawls out of my lap and sits on the sand. "Imagine me, being romantic, emotional and corny. I hate it." I let a small grin come across my face.

Johanna starts to get up to walk away but I grab her hand and pull her back down to my level. "Jo, can't we just stay like this?"

"Just stay like what?" There is a flirtatious smirk on her face and she intertwines her fingers with mine.

I take her face with my free hand and cup it with all her beauty. I then lean in and got lost in the feeling of my lips on hers. Her lips are soft and form to mine perfectly. I place my tongue on her lips, asking her to allow myself into her. She opens her lips slightly and I let my tongue explore her mouth. I can taste the cake on her breath, but I can also taste something strong and sweet, which must be what Johanna tastes like. It is a pleasant taste. She wraps her arms around my neck and she pushes me down. I can feel her warmth pressed against my body. I run my hands through her hair, letting them go lower, caressing her neck, shoulder blades, her back, letting myself feel each vertebra as I trace her back, and finally reach the end of her shirt. I start to pull it up, let my hands feel her skin when I remember Rory and Prim. I stop caressing Johanna and pull away. "What's wrong?" Her voice tickles my ear, sounding confident, and hurt at the same time.

I look into her eyes. "I yelled at my brother for making out with Prim. I'm doing what I taught him not to do."

Johanna has the all too familiar smirk on her face. "Your brother is twelve. There is a reason he shouldn't be making out with girls, especially not Prim. They are too young to know what they want."

I pull her close, to where we are sharing our warmth. "What do you want?"

She presses her lips up to mine in a romantic and soft gesture. "I want you."

I cannot stop the smile from crossing my face and let myself kiss her even more. If there was a way for a kiss to be perfect, this would be it. Still, the next words I mutter catch me by surprise. "I think love you."

These words catch Johanna off guard too, yet, despite the suddenness of it all, we are still perfect. "I think I love you too, Gale."

I let my lips crash back onto hers, letting myself become consumed by the fact Jo is with me, perfectly and wonderfully Jo. She and I both know good things must end, but that doesn't mean they are done forever. We walk back to Graceland hand in hand and see Finnick comforting a crying Annie right where the waves meet the sand. We walk past them, assuming they are still stressed out over the mess with Coin. Peeta and Katniss are talking in hushed whispers on the back porch. We don't listen in to them either. I wish I did though when I see the woman of ice standing in front of Johanna and I. When we see Annie's mom.

Finnick

Anger is the first thing I feel. I feel anger for being betrayed by a teacher. A teacher is someone a student should be able to go to during the hardships in their life. They shouldn't cause the hardships. The only time I've been this angry at a teacher was freshman year, when Annie and I were in orchestra. Her and I both played the cello and because she was the only female cellist in our class, the teacher had his hands all over her. She was terrified to go anywhere alone with him. We dropped the class at semester and took PE instead. He was fired at the end of the year.

Still, the fury I had for him pales in the anger I have for Ms. Coin. She had five out of the six of us in her class. It angers me she would betray us like that. I hear Gale storm off and hear Johanna follow him at a slower pace. I hear Katniss' breathing as she takes in what Peeta said, and I see him consoling her in hushed whispers. The loudest noise and the one that wrenches my heart is the noise closest to me. Annie.

She is sniffling, letting hot, salty tears roll down her beautiful face. I pull her close to me and press her body to mine. "Hey, it'll be alright."

She sniffs once again. "How do you know, Finnick? How!" I press my lips to her in a soft, comforting way. She kisses me back softly.

When she pulls away, I place my arms around her in a way to where she is even closer to me than she was before. "Annie, I promise I will always protect you. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here for you."

Annie nods and I pick her up, twisting her around so I am giving her a piggy back ride. I reach my head over my shoulder and peck her lips with mine. "I love you."

A smile comes across her face. "I love you too, Finnick."

I carry her back to the house, letting smiles come across our faces. We should ignore the terror of Coin for now. We will win in court. We have to. We go upstairs and sit down on the couch, turning on the television, letting television consume us. We don't bother to change the channel. Captain America is on and Annie loves most things about superheroes. The only superhero she doesn't like is Batman, and that is because of personal experience, not because she doesn't like the story.

We jump when we hear a knock on the wall. It's Haymitch who is looking extremely concerned, an act that is out of character for him. I look up at him. "What's wrong, Haymitch?"

He looks away from my eyes, he glance lingering slightly on Annie as he turns his attention to the floor. "Annie needs to come downstairs."

Her head snaps up and I can feel her heartbeat increase. I know mine is too. "What's wrong, Haymitch?" Her voice is shaking and her breaths are weak.

Haymitch looks at me. "You better come too, Finnick."

We get off the couch and I intertwine my hand with hers. Haymitch makes his way down the stairs, but I stop at the top and look her in the eyes. "Whatever happens, I love you."

"Promise me you will stay with me." She is trying to not cry.

I kiss her eyelids and her lips and look at her once again. "I promise, Annie. I promise whatever happens, I will be with you."

We make our way down the stairs slowly. Annie is running her fingers through her hair with the hand that isn't connected to mine. My other hand is resting in a fist beside me.

We can hear Effie sniffling and we can see her holding a tissue to her eye. There is a man, a dark haired, strong and cold looking one, looking at the staircase, looking at us. "Annie Cresta?" Annie tenses and nods. "Please sit down. Your friend can join us."

We sit next to one another on the loveseat, her legs tucked neatly underneath her and her head resting on my shoulder. Our hands are knotted and sit neatly in my lap. "Annie Cresta, I have done investigating on your mother," I hear Annie gasp. I do too. We both know where this is going. "We have looked at her daily life and have looked at her home. It has been decided it is appropriate for you to return to her." The front door opens and Annie's mother steps in. "On January first, you will be leaving this foster home and will be taken to your mother's home."

Annie is crying and I am holding her, letting her tears leak into my shirt. I know what everyone is wondering, and let myself ask the question. "Where does her mother live?"

The woman cracks a smile, as if this will be fun to see the reaction. "I live in Breckenridge, Colorado."

Annie cries even more. I have heard of that place. It is a pretty tourist town and would be a wonderful place for most people to live. Except Annie. In the summer the town can be forty degrees and plunge into freezing temperatures in the winter. It is not a place for a girl like Annie to live. Annie belongs where ninety degrees is cool during the summer and one hundred is as lovely weather as it comes. She needs to be where the water is filled with colorful fish and clams where pearls can be found, where the sting of salt is a constant. She needs to stay here with me.

I cannot stop the tears from flowing down my face. I take her hand and walk her back outside. We let ourselves sit in our clothes where the water meets the sand and where worries can be pretended to be washed away. Worries like Coin can be washed away here. This one can't. She is crying and Peeta and Katniss are standing on the porch, looking at us. They guessed what happened. Gale and Johanna walk back to the house. They will know what happened soon enough. They will know that Annie is about to go through the worst time of her life.

* * *

**The orchestra story is a true story of what happened to me my freshman year... Just so y'all know where that came from...**

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico and Justseeingyou for adding this story to their favorites! You all are amazing!**

**Thanks to my 84 followers as well! You all rock!**

**-Juliet**


	20. Costumes

**Hey guys! This update was going to happen earlier today but my internet has been out all day. I actually went o Starbucks just so I could update for you all, I love you that much! I also started a new story called "Infinity: Sea Glass" and it is a Finnick and Annie story, but includes all the characters. It is also the first in a series I have planned so please check it out and please leave a review.**

_TARDISRose: Poor Annie, right? She has been through a lot!_

_MiaBelles: I'm glad you liked! I thought it was Gale's turn to have a moment of weakness..._

_MahoganyMagic12: Her birthday is passed and she is just 17, sadly. I'm glad you liked Jo and Gale and thanks! _

_MewWinx96: Good okay or bad okay? That confused me...? And I'm glad you liked Finnick and Annie!_

_Catching Fireflies: Easily the scariest class of my life! He was a '"rapist" as well. I'm glad you liked it! _

_TurtleThompson: XD_

_MeaganOneDirection: It was awesome! And yeah... it was real. The Annie in love with superheros thing... me too! The Batman thing is also a true thing about me because I was ten miles away when the shooting happened and it freaked me out. _

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I'm glad you liked the Johale moments and I don't know what extremes she would have to go to... Couple more chapters for Coin and the climax and I have a plan for them... ;)_

_HP-LotR-SW-HG: I had to call people over here to figure what your pen meant... got it :D I don't think anyone will be disappointed with the outcome of Annie._

_Sarah7821: I can try to add them in :)_

_Guest: I swear I saw a picture where Sam had an anchor tattoo! I'll look it up again though..._

_axes tridents and snares: I'm glad you liked Johale! And I'll keep that in mind... _

_RunnergirlI: Who doesn't hate Coin? She is a jerk!_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Ikr! It is so sad! :(_

_Anarchy Girl: Glad to know I'm flamer protected :) _

_FallenPetals712: I don't hate you mini... :'(_

_hungergamesgirl999: I'm glad you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 19- Costumes

_Annie_

I am able to get to sleep, but it is restless and filled with nightmares. I just see my mother coming at me with the knives and tools of torture. I wake up, screaming, my head filled with the pain of a migraine. I am drenched in sweat and the morning does nothing to relieve me of my terror. In a few short months, I will belong to my mother once again. Finnick rushes to my room. I'm sure my screams woke him up. He knocks on my door, but doesn't hesitate to enter my room. "Annie?"

I am under the covers of my bed, my tie-dye shirt and green fleece pants offering no warmth to me. Nothing brings me comfort like Finnick's hugs. I am crying. I can feel the warm tears roll down my face and the salt of them stinging my cheeks that I have rubbed raw. "Finnick!" He holds me in his arms and speaks to me in hushed whispered tones. He doesn't say conversation; he just says what he wants to do. Take me away. Keep me safe. Protect me. He loves me. "Finnick, she can't take me!"

He nods. "I know. I will not let her. I have a plan." He reveals his plan to me in the dead of night, and I cannot help but relish the smile that is on my face. He lulls me back to sleep, not leaving my side until we both wake up the next morning.

At school, no one knows of our problems at Graceland. The court date was released for later this month at a time during school, so we will miss a day of school to go to court, to win Graceland back. The premiere of Les Miserables will happen at the end of October, in two weeks and if the judges like our show, we will perform it in front to the International Thespian Society in Florida. I cannot hold back my excitement. It almost makes up for the fact my mom has come back. Almost.

"Our costumes came in today! We are going to have our first dress rehearsal tomorrow, but today's rehearsal will be devoted to trying on costumes and knowing what scene the outfit is for." Clove announces to the cast. We cannot conceal our excitement. Even the guys like costume day. "When I call your name, go to the back to get your costumes. Gigi is checking them out in the back." She looks us over. "Annie and Finnick, you go first for the High School students and Prim and Rory, you go first for the younger students." The four of us nod and head to the back.

Gigi smiles when she sees us. "Annie, let me see. These are your costumes," She passes me a bag with what feels like five costumes in it. "Go change in the stage right dressing room. That will be the high school student's dressing room."

I start to walk away and turn around. "You mean, just girls or boys and girls?"

She smiles. "Boys and girls, for today at least." I can feel the blush spread across my face. I'm going to have to change in front of Finnick.

I walk to the dressing room and pull out my first costume, admiring it. It is beautiful, too beautiful for Eponine and I assume it is my costume for the first scene I appear in, the rich woman in the crowd of the poor. The costume is yellow-gold with a corseted bodice and a skirt that puffs out. "Wow." I breathe.

"You'll look stunning in that." I turn around and see Finnick looking at the costume with me. He pulls out his first costume, a patchy outfit covered with dirt stains and a newsboy cap. He's playing one of the poor people.

"You'll look completely handsome." He comes in to peck my lips and I allow him to. I start to take off my clothes, hoping Finnick isn't watching too carefully. I have my visible stomach and my scar covered legs. I take off my blue jeans and my shirt off. I'm just standing there in my black female boxer briefs and pale purple bra. I turn around and see he has taken off his shirt and jeans as well. I can feel his eyes linger on me. He has never seen me this undressed. I always wear a one piece when we go swimming.

"Annie?" I brace myself for his response. He probably is thinking like my mother. How could someone be so ugly? I ask myself that question all the time. "You're beautiful." The response catches me off guard.

"What?" I can feel my heart beating faster in my chest. Did I hear what I think I heard?

"You are beautiful, Annie." He pulls me close and kisses me. We stand like that, me only in my underwear and bra and him in just his boxers. Finally we break apart, both of us saddened we had to do so. "We should get dressed, shouldn't we? More people will be coming in soon."

I nod. "I guess you are right." I pull on my dress and ask Finnick help me tie my corset. He has always been good with knots. "Are you sure you want me to? I mean, it ties in the front and I will be over your," he pauses and has a huge blush over his face. "I'll have to get close to your chest area."

I suppress a giggle and look him in the eyes. "I trust you, Finn. Just help me into my costume." He nods and ties my corset. We walk out in our costumes, having to go onto the stage to display our costumes in front of everyone. Prim and Rory are heading back upstairs to try on their next costumes and Marvel and Glimmer have their costume bags in hand. The pause when they see us though. Everyone looks shocked at us.

Clove is the first to speak. "Finnick, you look great and all, but your girlfriend looks too good for you right now." The cast starts to laugh and I feel myself blush.

"I know! How did I get so lucky?" Everyone is commenting on how pretty I look and how perfect it is.

"Go show Gigi. I'm sure she will want you to keep those costumes for the show." Clove says. We nod and head to the back where Gigi is waiting.

"Those two costumes are perfect! Go try on your others and show me those too."

We try on our others. Finnick has four other costumes: a comedic green striped suit and feathered top hat that makes him look like a comedic villain, which I assume is the costume he will wear at the end when he sneaks into the wedding, an equally comedic retired looking military suit and a patchy yet colorful peasant's outfit.

I have four other costumes as well, a red corset that is obviously meant to be undergarment in that time with a red skirt, a blue tired looking dress that has a belt and a patchy shawl to go with it, my main costume, a men's light brown trench coat, khaki pants and white blouse with a newsboy cap, which I assume is the costume I die in and a lovely blue dress that I assume is my finale costume. I'm happy with the results of today and wish everyday could be like this so I wouldn't have to go back to my mother in Colorado. Still, I know Finnick will not let that happen.

_Peeta_

I walk back into Graceland after rehearsal, everyone laughing and smiling, the girls showing off selfies to one another of their costumes. It is a great way to be put into an instantly better mood. We walk up the stairs and I gasp when I see there are two people who are there who aren't there normally. "Asher! Ryan!" I cannot help the joy in my voice at seeing my brothers who are now nineteen and twenty-one and in college. "What are you two doing here?"

Asher comes up to me and engulfs me in a hug. "Hey little bro!" Ryan, taller than Asher but shorter than me, then comes up and lets himself in the hug. When they let go Asher and Ryan look at me with serious eyes. "Graceland is going to court, right?"

I nod, letting myself become suddenly nervous but Ryan and Asher are glancing at one another. "We came to testify. It's going to be in court on Thursday and Friday, right? Well, we're going to help you guys out. It is still our home, after all." Ryan says, running his hand through his buzzed blonde hair.

I nod and smile. "What are you going to tell them?"

Asher puts his hand on my shoulder. "We want to tell everyone how you lost your leg and how Graceland paid to get you a fake one and how they took care of all of us after mom beat us." I gulp and nod.

Asher and Ryan start to pull out a binder filled with notebook paper and notes they took over the case. "Guys?" They both look up at me. "How exactly did I lose my leg?"

_It's cold outside at the funeral. There is a sheet of fresh white snow and the flowers look too bright and red against the black of the coffin and the white of the snow. It was honorable how father died, fighting until his last breath over the cancer that overtook him. He was happy until the end too. He was an amazing dad. Asher and Ryan both have red noses and cheeks and puffy eyes from crying. I'm sure I don't look much different. _

_We bury father and get back into the black suburban that we drive. Asher is driving us. He got his license not too long ago and the suburban was a gift to him from father. The last gift father gave to him. Mother stayed at home declaring it was too much for her to go to her husband's funeral. I know father would have wanted her to come, but we all know the reason why she stayed. She didn't like father. She never did. She hated how all of her sons look like paper cut outs of her husband. She never got the daughter she wanted. _

_We enter our bakery, our home as well as our business and we start to head upstairs. "Where do you three think you are going?" We all look up at her, Asher is putting himself between mother and Ryan and I. She backhands him and hits his face when we don't answer. "Where are you going? Where were you? Why were you gone so long?"_

_Asher gulps but looks mom in the eye. "We are going up to our room. We were at Dad's funeral. We were gone so long because that is how long a funeral takes." He pauses and looks at her once more. "Any other questions?"_

_She slaps him across the face again. "Don't smart off to your mother. You don't have your dad here to protect you anymore. You three all go get changed and come back down here. You are all going to work." _

_Ryan looks like he is about to protest, but Asher turns around and shushes him before he gets the chance. When we get up to our room Asher sets out three shirts with the Mellark Bakery logo on it, a blue one for him, a red one for Ryan and an orange one for me. In a whisper he says, "We can mourn dad tonight. He wouldn't want us to disobey mother if we are going to get hurt."_

_I pull off my back suit and dress pants and put on some jeans that once belonged to both of my brothers. We go downstairs and she puts us all to work, Asher working in the sink, Ryan baking the bread and myself putting frosting on the cakes while mother manages the front, pretending to be bright and happy for customers. We hear a crash coming from the sink and see a shattered plate in the sink. Mother comes back and sees the shattered plate in the sink. She looks around and grabs a rolling pin and beats Asher with it and ignores his screams. I run to my brother by Ryan holds me back. "She'll just beat you too." _

_I nod and let tears roll down my face. Asher always protected Ryan and me and we cannot return the favor for him. When mother finishes beating him she returns to the front as if nothing happens. We look over to Asher and see his cheek is completely caved in and see him swelling up. He looks over to us and smiles, but winces as he does. "Don't worry guys. We'll be alright." _

_Ryan shakes his head. "Asher, your face is completely caved in! We have to do something." He looks at me. "Go put the bread in the oven for me. I'm going to go get something for Asher's face."_

_I watch Ryan as he risks going to the icebox, where mother is and see him take out ice for Asher. Mother catches him and slugs him, giving him what looks like will become a black eye. I gasp and drop the bread I was holding into the oven. Mother sees and rushes to me, leaving Ryan forgotten. "Did you just drop that bread, Peeta?"_

_I look at her terrified and nod. "I- I'm sorry." She picks me up like I weight nothing at all and throws me against the wall, causing me to black out. _

"What happened after that? I don't remember anything until I wake up in the hospital." I ask quietly and nervously.

Asher is the first to speak up, after moments of silence. "Mother tried to throw you into the oven, but I grabbed you and refused to let her. She then charged at me with a butcher knife. Ryan was already on the phone calling 9-1-1. Mom threw the knife and it got your leg, causing it to bleed like crazy. She then started to beat us with the rolling pin again. She clomped me on the head and I became dizzy and dropped you. She charged after you again and was beating your leg. The police and ambulance and even the fire department showed up. They loaded us onto the ambulance and got us away from mother as fast as they could."

I nod and gulp. I'm glad I don't remember that. Ryan and Asher both pull me in for another hug, but I smile at them. "If we tell the court that is what Graceland rescued us from, there is no way we will lose."

* * *

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou and dogpawz for adding this to their favorites! Thanks! **

**Thanks to my 85 followers as well!**

**-Juliet**


	21. The Court (Part One)

**Hey guys! Finally finished this chapter! There are going to be three parts to the court and this is part one. I hope you all enjoy it! Also: I am going to start picking a story to advertise every update and this update the story is "Uncovering Love" by Mikey Jacquez! It has two chapters but is brilliant! If you were a fan of "Search All of the Alaskan Sky for You" I can guarantee you'll love this! Please go check it out**!

_MiaBelles: I'm glad you like the twist. I wanted to add them in. I thought that would be fun :)_

_TARDISRose: Thanks! I love writing sad stuff and have been excited to show you all Peeta for a while now. _

_Catching Fireflies : That's alright! I was an emotional wreck writing this. _

_hungergamesgirl999: So awful!_

_She Was Born Lucky: Oh gosh yeah! I would hate if that happened to me or anyone I knew..._

_FallenPetals712: Feeling the love, Mini... :)_

_MewWinx96: I cannot wait to show you the plan, but that is still a few chapters away._

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Oh my gosh! I felt so awkward writing that! XD_

_RunnergirlI: The rival school for my school actually has a Co-Ed dressing room... We had to use it once..._

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I cannot wait to show you the plan. Aren't his brothers amazing? Parents are crazy and we will see what happens to Coin. _

_HP-LotR-SW-HG: Lol it's an awesome name although I know next to nothing about Star Wars and Lord of the Rings... I am a proud Hufflepuff though and I proudly represent District 4!_

_TributeAndProud: Aww thank you! That means a lot to me!_

_axes tridents and snares: Nah you're not a bad person! Nervous laughing is natural in a stressful situation. _

_nolengthoftime98: I wish I could've put her in the oven, but I couldn't :(_

_DramioneForever123: Aww that is so sweet! Yeah you're pretty much right on target for everything and I modeled the characters after people I know in real life as well as the actual characters. Annie is pretty much a reflection of me in this. We will see Finnick's plan in a few chapters but I hope you aren't disappointed with it :)_

_nolengthoftime98: LEs Mis will happen after the court chapters and during those scenes Finnick will reveal his plan... mwahahahahaha! Who has the worst mother though? Gale? Finnick? Peeta? Everyone? I'm curious to see your thoughts. :)_

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad you liked the costume scene! It was fun to write :) The Peeta scene was so sad :(_

_pumpkinking5: I'm glad you liked the costume scene! It was fun to write :) Peeta's mom is such a bad word! It is awful to have her :(_

_Buttons301: Thanks! :D_

_Buttons301: Heck yeah!_

_Buttons301: :)_

_Buttons301: At my local Sonic they have those. _

_Buttons301" Poor guy... :(_

_MahoganyMagic12: Lol I would kill her with a spoon. More pain that way. Sex jokes make me feel dirty so I usually stay clear of those, but now and again XD_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: She's such a jerk! :(_

* * *

Chapter 20- The Court (Part One)

_Johanna_

I look over at Gale, who is sitting opposite of me at the table in the dining room. Finnick and Annie are sitting opposite of one another, each of us have four cards in our hands. We all pass around glaring looks at one another as we look at our cards. Annie switches out an ace for a four and adds the four to her deck. She then lets out a cough. "Peanut Butter." Finnick says and a smile crosses Annie's face.

I look at them. "Your signal for you had four of a kind was a cough? What if you actually had to cough?"

Annie lets out a laugh. "That wasn't our signal, Jo." I look at Gale then look back at the two of them, confused. I hate this game. It is called Peanut Butter and Jelly and the goal of the game is to get four cards of a kind. Everyone sits around a table and receive four cards. There are four cards in the middle everyone can choose from. Everyone keeps swapping cards until no one swaps and then the four cards in the middle are replaced with ones in the remaining deck and it starts over. Your partner has to guess when you get four cards by giving a signal.

"Then what the heck was your signal?" Annie started to laugh once again and Gale and I just looked at her confused.

Finnick is the one who speaks up. "We didn't have one." He then looks at Annie, reaches across the table to rub noses with her and sits back down, making me somewhat sick at the way they decide to express their love. Gross.

I can hear the clicking of Effie's heels as she makes her way down the hall over to the dining room table. "Kids, what are you doing up so early?"

I look out the window and see the beginnings of the sun rising over the ocean horizon. We have been up since four in the morning. I was sleeping lightly, as was Gale, I assume, because when we heard Annie screaming in her nightmares for the first time, it was a shock. It didn't even faze Finnick. I heard him running down the hall to the room next door and when it was silent, I realized Annie was calm. I walked into the room, to see Annie cradled in Finnick's arms. Gale came into the room shortly after I did. We decided to come downstairs and play Peanut Butter and Jelly to pass the time. I look at Effie and shrug. "We've been up since four. I guess we were all nervous about today."

Effie nods in understanding and smiles. "Well, we have to be at the court in an hour and a half. Why don't you four go wake up Peeta and Katniss and tell them to get ready? I'm going to do the same for the younger kids." We nod and head up the stairs.

Finnick and Annie give one another a quick peck before they split off, while Gale and I full on kissed. He leans down to where his lips are right next to my ear. "You'll look stunning, Jo."

He backs off with Finnick and Annie and I go to wake up Katniss. "What?" She says and throws a pillow at Annie and I when we attempt to wake her up.

"Katniss, please get up. We have to get ready for the court. We have to be up there at eight." Annie begs sweetly. In response, she gets a pillow to the face and ignored.

Annie motions for me to have a go. I grab the pillow from underneath Katniss' head and stuff it in her face until she is screaming. "Alright! Alright! I'll get up! Why do we have to look so nice, anyway?"

I shrug but a smile crosses Annie's face. She loves to dress up and get into nice clothes. She feels like it is the only time she is pretty. I roll my eyes because we all think she is gorgeous. She runs to our closet and starts pulling out dresses for us to wear. She pulls a red dress with long red lace sleeves and a short, slightly puffed out, lacey red skirt, a green simple dress with straps like on a tank top and a yellow ruffled dress with spaghetti strap sleeves. "Jo, you wear the green dress, Kat you are in the red and I'll wear the yellow." She then rummages around until she finds our strapless bra's and tosses them at us. We then proceed to get changed.

We all do our makeup today, not just Annie, and we do our hair, Katniss having to help Annie curl her straight locks with a curling iron and the pull it into a high ponytail while she does an elaborate braid to herself. I smile. The benefits of having short hair. After what seems like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes, I speak up over the music we have playing in the bathroom, One Direction because Annie was the DJ, and call out to them. "Are we ready to go?"

They look at one another and nod and we head out, seeing none of the boys and go down the stairs, where we see them playing on their phones until they see us come down the last flight of stairs. Finnick looks up first and smiles when he takes in Annie. He runs to her and scoops her up and twirls her around and kisses her. Peeta goes to Katniss and has what appears to be a little more than casual conversation with her and Gale comes up to me slowly, lastly. "Wow, Jo. You look amazing."

I smile and look him over. "Not so bad yourself, Handsome."

Finnick grabs the keys to an eight seater car Graceland owns. "Why aren't we taking the vans with everyone else?" I ask.

He shrugs. "They left already. We were told to take the other car." I nod and we all file out the door, Annie riding shot gun, Katniss and Peeta getting the back bench and Gale and I getting the front bench. The tension rises as we rise. It just hit us that the fate of Graceland is riding in this car.

_Gale_

I take a deep breath as we exit the court and Johanna weaves her hand into mine. I can only assume it is because she is nervous. I know I am. We sit down in fourth row for the audience. Effie is sitting on the first row behind Haymitch with Hunter in her lap. On her sides are Louis and Posy and Daliah is sitting beside Posy. Behind them Vick, Thea, Daniel and Toby sit side by side, the four of them whispering nervously to one another. Rory and Prim, hand in hand, Rue, Eloise and Daisy all sit shoulder to shoulder by one another in the row behind that. I have perfect view of all this with Johanna on my right, Finnick on my left. We sit there stiffly, not even glancing to the side. The only motion is coming from Annie, who is shaking slightly. "All rise for Judge Cobos." We rise to our feet quickly, the other inhabitants of Graceland rising slower.

When he takes his seat, we all sit down. For most of the first part of the trial, it is banter between the lawyers, trying to make their clients seem right. As soon as I think our lawyer has the upper hand, the other one makes a statement that causes the cycle to start all over. It is annoying. Eventually we all get a break for lunch though. Effie passes us seventy dollars in cash. "Be back here in an hour and a half." I nod and we head out.

Everyone is silent on the way up there. We are all nervous. Finnick, at the edge of the parking lot, asks us what we want for lunch and we all just shrug. He ends up choosing and finds a small seafood place. The four of us sitting in the back don't have enough spunk or energy to argue against his decision. I'm certain I won't even taste the food. We place our orders for drinks, Diet Coke for Katniss, Sweet Tea for Peeta, Coke for Finnick, Lemonade for Annie, Dr. Pepper for Jo and a Coke for me. We all sit there stiffly until Johanna starts to laugh. "What's up?"

She laughs harder. "Did anyone else notice the judge's mustache?" Annie then starts to laugh as hard as Jo and Katniss is suppressing giggles.

Finnick, Peeta and I all exchange looks. "What's wrong with it?" Finnick asks.

Suddenly, Peeta starts to laugh too and then Finnick and then myself. There wasn't anything wrong with the man's mustache, but it felt good to laugh. After hours of seriousness, we could finally let ourselves go.

Suddenly we look around see something we cannot believe we missed entering the restaurant. There is a dance floor and fifties style music, perfect for dancing, is playing. Finnick leads the way by offering his hand to Annie and leads her to the floor where they do elaborate twirls and dancing. Jo and I quickly follow their lead and we dance, letting ourselves get consumed in the Jitterbug and other dances. We dance and let ourselves be consumed in a little bit of happiness and fun and I truly see Johanna. I see her when she is just smiling and laughing, not joking or pretending. She is perfect and I cannot help myself, my lips crash into hers and we are dancing and kissing and the world seems to ignite in flames. It is perfect.

When we look up at our table, we see our food has arrived. We eat slowly and dance until it is time to pay and leave, not wanting to spend a second longer in court than we have to. Still, all good things must come to an end.

We get back and are the last ones from Graceland to arrive. We take our seats and let ourselves drone out the monotone voices taking our case or condemning us to separation. Then they started calling witnesses. Of course, I was first. "We would like to call Gale Hawthorne to the stand."

I nod, stand up, and walk stiffly over to the chair. "Mr. Hawthorne, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

I nod. "Yes sir."

"You may be seated." I take my seat and look at the man questioning me.

"Gale, how much attention do you personally get at your home here?" The man asks me.

I shrug. "I get enough. I get more than I ever did when I was at home. Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Trinket's attention mostly go to the little kids and the ones who ask for attention because we can take care of ourselves in the older room. Often, we get to help out kids too."

They are taking notes over everything I say. I wrestle my hands under the table. "Can you tell us the worst thing you have experienced since you have moved down here?" He asks me.

I think about it and let out one word. "School." I receive a chuckle from the people gathered. "You have to remember, what teenager doesn't like school? I enjoy my last class because I have my second family there, but many people there come home with me, like Katniss, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Thea, Rory and Vick, just to name a few. I just don't like the having to wake up early and go home to do homework side of it. It's crazy."

They ask me a few more questions: What do you do in your free time? What relationship do you have with the others you like with? What is it like compared to your home life? Can you give us the story of why you came to the house? Stuff like that. I answered it all and got to go back to my seat. I could tell from the way we were eyed that we were all going to get called up. Sure enough, Peeta was next and he was asked similar questions to me and had to share his story. I hope we don't scare any of the younger kids and pray they don't have to go up to the front.

* * *

**Again guys, please check out "Uncovering Love" by Mikey Jacquez! I promise you will not regret it! **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810 and tris divergent x for adding this to their favorites! You all rock!**

**Thanks to my 91 followers as well! You are all amazing!**

**-Juliet**


	22. The Court (Part Two)

**Part two of the court is finally up! Sorry about teh wait, I am at the beach living it up District 4 style! (I actually am leaving tomorrow at 5 AM to go fishing... grr...) Well I hope you enjoy!**

_hungergamesgirl999: I'm glad you were :) Thanks!_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: They aren't going to testify; they are there because that is where Effie and Haymitch are :) I'm glad you liked how I wrote the court. I didn't want to write all of that out. I love writing Johale a lot! I'm glad you like how I do it :)_

_TributeAndProud: Aww that is so cool! You will see soon :) _

_MiaBelles: Aww thanks! And sorry you were a cat temporarily..._

_axes tridents and snares: Aww thanks! Glad I can make cute and sweet work :)_

_nolengthoftime98: The moms are just disgusting, but I am glad you liked the dance! :)_

_RunnergirlI: I pictured it as a handlebar... Lol XD_

_Catching Fireflies: We shall see ;) I'm glad you like it!_

_DramioneForever123: We shall see soon :D_

_MahoganyMagic12: Mwahahahaha and yes, this is that trial. :)_

_cursed to curse: Cool new name! I like it! _

_TARDISRose: Oh... please don't die!_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Congrats! I hope to hear more updates about your new baby girl! And I'm glad you like it :)_

_MewWinx96: Sorry, one more court chapter after this one... :)_

_Buttons301: Me too... :)_

_ExplodingAaron: Aww thank you so much! That is incredible to hear! Thanks :)_

_Happy people: We shall see :)_

_FallenPetals712: I am glad you do mini!_

_pumpkinking5: I am glad you liked it! I wrote the dance because I was getting bored writing the court, to be honest. It was not preplanned at all._

_HP-LotR-SW-HG: Heck yeah! And my parents are Gryffindor. They had two Ravenclaws (my younger sisters) and a Hufflepuff... How? And District 9... that is where I picture my 13 year old sister belongs... _

_MeaganOneDirection: Heck yeah we are! I love 1D! I am so excited for their new movie. I am glad you like the story :)_

_sugarcubes: I'm glad I inspired you :) I am glad you like it! And happy update!_

* * *

Chapter 21- The Court (Part 2)

_Peeta_

"We would like to call Peeta Mellark to the stand." I nod and make my way to the front, where everyone just looks at me with different expressions of pity in their eyes. Their pity is what I hate the most. It makes me uncomfortable and shrink under their gaze. I take my seat on the cold, unforgiving wood in the front of the court. "Peeta, do your swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

I nod. "Yes." If I don't say what these people need me to say, how can I possibly help save my home and sanctuary?

I look around and look into the eyes of the man questioning me. "Peeta, can you tell us about your life before you came to the home you affectionately call Graceland?"

I look up at the man. "At first, my home life was good. I had a mother who cooked and bought the necessary items for our survival and she did a wonderful job at it. I had a father who loved me and would give the world to make sure my brothers and I were safe. I had two older brothers who would taunt and tease me, make me be the villain and the one who got the worse end of the stick during wrestling, but they're my older brothers and I put up with it out of respect and love for them. It was a great life. Our family owned a bakery and we often got to dine on fresh bread at dinner and have the leftover pastries for dessert. There was nothing to complain about.

"Then dad got sick. He would stay in bed days at a time until we –my brothers and I- finally convinced him to go to a hospital. It was the most refreshing feeling we have had for a while because we finally thought he was going to get better. Instead, life was turned upside down with the news he had cancer.

"We sacrificed everything to help him get better but it was only a matter of time before he died. He used his money to buy us all final gifts, a used suburban for Asher, my oldest brother, a paintball gun for Ryan and an art set for me. He died three days after giving us these gifts.

"Mother stopped loving father as soon as we discovered he had cancer. She stopped loving us too and treated us like we were the gum on the sole of her shoe. She ignored us until dad died. She gave the three of us full precedence to take care of everything in the funeral. When we told her everything was taken care of and released the date of the day of the funeral to her, she didn't care. She didn't even come.

"After we got back from the funeral, she got real cold. She asked us where we were. She gave Asher a shattered cheekbone from beating him with the rolling pin and gave Ryan a black eye for trying to retrieve ice from the freezer to help him. During this, I dropped a loaf of bread in the oven and she went crazy. She threw me against the wall and caused me to black out. I don't remember what happened after that but my brothers told me she tried to stuff me in the oven. I lost my leg because she hit it just right with a butcher knife." I look at the jury. All twelve of them look green.

"I was told we were going to Graceland while I was at the hospital. At first, I was scared. I had no idea what would happen to us while we were there. I had never heard of this place. Haymitch had come to pick Ryan and I up while Asher followed in his car. When we got there, we were all assigned to our rooms and I realized how difficult life without a leg would be. I didn't think I would get through the therapy with the crutches. I didn't have my fake leg then.

"Haymitch bought me a fake leg as a surprise and took me to get fitted for it. While I was there, he told me we were going to have therapy not only at the hospital but at the home too and everyone supported me. For the first time since my father died, I actually felt happy. I met the greatest people and my best friends there. I don't see why all of you would allow this home to be taken away. Haymitch and Effie gave me a second chance and gave a first chance to many of the people here. Ask Johanna, Finnick or Annie! They all got their first real parents here."

The lawyer looks at me with different eyes, but it still doesn't change his intent. "Peeta, can you tell us the worst thing you have experienced since coming to this home?"

I think about it for a moment then say what it is. "My leg is the worst thing, but that is of no fault of Graceland. My mother is the one who took that leg from me. Graceland is the place that gave me another leg so I could have another chance. The worst thing I have experienced here is repercussions of the evil doing my mother did."

The lawyer nods and asks me very few additional questions because he knows I will answer them honestly and in detail others may not want to know. "Are there any final words you would like to say to the jury, Mr. Mellark?"

I nod. "If you take Graceland away from us you will take away the only home we have ever really known. You will separate a family by putting us all in different homes that will not understand us the way we understand one another. Would you want to be separated from your family?" With that, I stand up and leave. I hope I did my part in helping Graceland stay to those who rightfully deserve it. I smile a bit to myself when I see Snow's brow break into a bit of a sweat.

_Finnick_

The jury has all called to go and deliberate over the decision of who Graceland will belong to. Both sides put up a fair fight, but I feel the odds are slightly in our favor after the testimony Peeta gave. That kid could make an entire city jump off a bridge if he wanted them to. I look at Annie, who sits to my right. She has her head laying on my shoulder and her hands intertwined with mine in my lap. Her dark hair is beautiful and as soft as ever. The only thing I can think is I am glad my parents never got her. They would have made so much money off of her.

_"Finnick." I look up from my book and go to where mom is. If she is calling for me then that can only mean a woman is here for me. She will pull down my shorts and touch me in ways that make me feel guilty. I don't know why I am the one that feels guilty if she is the one doing it though. Still, I would rather it be me than my sisters. _

_ I straighten myself up and make myself look as presentable as possible. Mother gets angry when I don't look perfect. I go to the living room where there is a woman, forty to fifty years in age, sitting on a couch with her hands folded neatly, but a hungry look is in her eye. I hold out my hand for her in a handshake. "Hello there. My name is Finnick. Is there anything I could do to help you tonight?" My voice is charming, but there is a hidden venom in it. No one hears what they don't want to hear though. _

_ She smiles a toothy smile and I see nothing beautiful in her. I see nothing beautiful in any of these women, yet if I don't do this then mom and dad will beat me. I stopped caring if they would beat me a long time ago, though. Then they brought Eloise and Daisy into the picture. They said they would beat them if I didn't do as I was told. I cannot let my loved ones be punished. "I would like a drink, my dear and then you can meet me in the bedroom." I gulp and do as she is told. _

_ I walk into the kitchen and see a single, beautiful cross hanging on the wall by our kitchen. Mom and dad use it to make people that are not clients believe we are a loving, Christian family. We go to church on Sundays, attend life group on Mondays and go to church on Wednesday evenings but every other time that isn't consumed with pleasing the men and women who come through our doors seeking pleasure. _

_ I make the woman a vodka with cherry and sprite in it. I make myself a sparkling grape juice since it is illegal for minors to drink alcohol, but it apparently isn't illegal for them to have as much sex as their parents want. I am incredibly bitter about the ordeal my parents put me through, pretending prostitution isn't a crime. _

_ I take her drink to the bedroom mom and dad reserve for clients. We call it the guest room when people from church are over though. I shudder at the thought of what they would do if they knew what it was really used for. I know what they would do._

_ I went to my youth minister two Sundays ago and confessed to him on an anonymous note what happened at home. He made sure we knew we could talk to him and said he had received a serious note and after class, during second service, he would be up here to talk if we wanted it. I went to the bathroom after class until everyone cleared out and went to my youth minister. He said I should text him during my next client. He has already contacted the police and they will come as soon as they hear the signal. I already sent him a text. _

_ As I walk down the hall to the room with the drinks in hand, there is a knock on the door. I can hear my father answer it and hear calmness, like the calm before the storm. I enter the room to see the disgusting woman wearing nothing over her. I shudder as I see the loose, baggy skin and see the veins on her. I place down her drink and she invites me to take a spot next to her on the bed. I remove my shirt, and then yell. _

_ The police are in here in a matter of moments and my parents and the woman are arrested and my personal hell has finally come to an end. Eloise, Daisy and I stay at my Youth Ministers house until we learn about Graceland, in the same town and attend the same church as we do. I smile. Life is going to get better._

"Finnick?" I turn my attention to the girl resting on my shoulder.

I kiss her forehead with my lips. "Yes Annie? What is it?"

She looks hollow and scared, as if her mother is here once again, as she will be in December. "What if we lose the case?"

I shake my head. "That isn't possible, my love."

"But what if we do?" Her voice is shaking, nervous. I can feel her heartbeat against me.

"We will still run away. I still have my plan and we will follow through with it. You have nothing to worry about, Annie."

She nods and I bring her close to me once again. I let myself smell the shampoo in her hair and I feel myself calm down, yet her heart is still beating like a bunch of racehorses. I wish I could take all of this away from her, I feel awful for my everything. She means the world to me.

We hear a cough and see the verdict is about to be announced. "We find the defendant-" 

* * *

**Cliffhanger, don't hate me! Sorry people... **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf and LOS2005 for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 94 followers as well! You all rock!**

**-Juliet**


	23. The Court (Part Three)

**Chapter 22 guys! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22!** **;) This chapter was kind of rushed... Sorry. :( But 30 reviews! Record breaking for this story! Wow guys!**

_Buttons301: You will find out soon :) _

_Mikey Jacquez: Well here it is! Sorry about the cliffie.._

_TributeAndProud: Sorry... but I hope you like it :) _

_MiaBelles: I'm glad I'm not hated :) We will see if your fingers crossing paid off. :)_

_TARDISRose: We will see this chapter :D_

_axes tridents and snares: Poor Finnick! Well I hope I can still see your reviews :)_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: I was like, "If I was Peeta and had the voice of the Gods, what would I say?" That was the result... I know it happens a lot in India, what happens to Finnick and his sisters. I am trying to raise money for that. We will see what happens with the escape soon :)_

_ Finnick Odair: Omg! Hey, Finnick reviewed my story XD I'll take a sugar cube and day. Sorry about the cliffie. :/_

_HungerGamesAddict3: Sorry, I know you all wanted the verdict, so this chapter is sort of rushed, but I hope it works. Please enjoy :)_

_hungergamesgirl999: Well I hope you like what happens :)_

_PEETASMINE : I'm glad! And he's yours, as long as I can have Finnick ;)_

_Catching Fireflies: I'm sorry :( Well I wanted Finnick's Youth Minister to help him, but if Finnick didn't go to church, how could he have a Minister, so I put them in as posers..._

_cursed to curse: I know right! And sorry :(_

_DramioneForever123: Well I hope you like what happens :)_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Thanks! It would only be on the computer though because in real like I am like... what? Lol oh well :)_

_Fighting The Inevitable: I hope you're right :D_

_mysparklingbutterfly: I hope you still have some hair... :3_

_SibunaChika1227: Rawr. Sorry :3_

_RunnergirlI: Well I hope you like it :)_

_pumpkinking5: I am so very glad you enjoyed it :D _

_MeaganOneDirection: I am very glad you liked it :) It was fun to write :)_

_peeta and katniss 1: I'm glad you like it! :D_

_MewWinx96: Last court chapter! I would be concerned if Peeta got a country to jump off a cliff (parody idea alert ;) ) I hope you don't get angry. _

_hazzadaz: I am glad you liked my cliffie placement :D Here is part three!_

Guest: Here you go :)

ExplodingAaron: I'm glad you like! This chapter feels rushed and sloppy to me but you all wanted to see the verdict... Next chapter will be better! Promise! :D

Sarah7821: I'm glad you like it that much! If I ever publish something, I will let you know :)

HP-LotR-SW-HG: I'm glad you liked it! I swear, one of my sisters is a Slytherin, but she refuses to accept it. Oh well. I wouldn't mind Mr. Malfoy either... ;)

Sarah7821: I'm so sorry :(

Sarah7821: Well I am glad you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 22- The Court (Part 3)

_Katniss_

I look at Peeta as he sits down, a small gleam of sweat covering his forehead as if he is nervous. I would be too. I was when I was called up this morning, with Annie and Johanna proceeding and coming after me. We all told our stories to help defend Graceland. They call Finnick and ask him to share his story, but I cannot take my eyes off Peeta. His words were woven together to create a masterpiece as beautiful as his pictures. How could someone that amazing like me?

I sit there in wonder for too long. Finnick has finished his testimony and the jury is deliberating. "Katniss?"

I look to the voice that called me and see Peeta, sitting next to me. "What are you thinking about, Katniss?"

I shrug. "I hope we win. My heart is beating so loud you could probably hear it."

"Yeah, it's really obnoxious." I feel my jaw drop and am about to punch him when I see the playful smirk on his face. I settle for slapping him in the arm. He continues to smile as if nothing happened. "Sorry, Katniss. I was only messing around."

I roll my eyes and he gives me a quick peck on the cheek, causing a crimson blush to spread across my face. "You guys are dating?" I realize my blush is growing deeper as Jo and Gale are both facing us, laughing.

Gale opens his mouth next. "Since when?" He looks out of characterly curious just to see how long Peeta and I have been dating. Of course we have kept it on the down low so only he and I know about it.

"Remember when I fell off that cliff? That is when we started." Johanna opens her mouth to say something when we hear the door of the jury's room open. Twelve people step out, their faces giving nothing away. There is a cough and everyone has their attention to the front.

"We find the defendant," My heart is beating like a hammer in my chest. What if we are guilty? I know what it means. Peeta, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Gale and I will be sent to completely different home across the country. Wrong. Peeta, Johanna, Finnick, Gale and I will; Annie will be sent back to her mother. At least with Graceland still up we would be able to find a way to prevent her from going back to that witch. I hate the tension built up inside me. Everything is coming down to this one moment and if we don't escape we are doomed. "Not guilty." I hear the words echo in my head. Not guilty. Not guilty. Not guilty.

It takes a surprising and bold kiss from Peeta to snap what just happened into perspective. We won. We get to keep Graceland. We still have our home. I can hear Prim, Rue, Eloise, Daisy and Thea jump up and down squealing; hardly an appropriate thing to do in a court room, but it doesn't matter. We get to keep Graceland.

Effie ushers us out and passes the keys to one of the vans to Finnick, making him a driver, Annie sitting shot gun, Johanna, Gale and Rory sitting on the first bench, Peeta, myself and Prim on the second bench and Eloise, Daisy, Rue and Thea –the only girl on her floor, aged eleven, so she often tags along with the twelve years olds- on the back bench. Effie just motions for us to follow. Finnick calls out to the van. "What celebratory music do we all want to listen to?"

Prim raises her hand. "Oh! Let's listen to Annie's iPod. I love the music on it!"

Finnick laughs. "You'd be the first." Annie looks genuinely offended but Finnick pulls her in for a kiss. "I'm only messing with you. You know I love you and all your crappy music, all seven hundred and seven songs." She slaps his upper arm but the love between them is impossible not to see.

"Annie, do you really have seven hundred and seven songs on your iPod?" I can't help but ask. I'd be impressed if she actually had that many. Even more so if Finnick was close to that number.

Annie blushes and shrugs. "Seven hundred and eight now." She is looking at her toes and giggles.

Finnick looks at her legitimately shocked. "When did you get a new song and what song did you get?"

Everyone is laughing because he knows her iPod as well as she does, if not better. "Drops of Jupiter." She smiles at him. He pulls her in for a kiss and Rory is faking puking while Prim is making googoo eyes at the couple. I personally feel for Rory. I'm tempted to retch too.

Thea yells up from the back. "Why are you kissing her so much because of this song?"

Finnick pulls away from Annie and scratches the back of his head. "This is the song I was listening to when I came to Graceland. It was the song I was listening to when I first met Annie."

The twelve year old girls, and Thea, all swoon, and even I have to admit that is a sweet story. We pull out and follow Effie, listening to Annie's iPod. She put on Drops of Jupiter then put it on shuffle, the second song coming on being The Lucky One by Taylor Swift, one of her more tolerable new songs.

Effie pulls into a building none of have been to before, but we've been eyeing it for a while. It is a joint club for kids and teenagers. It is two buildings connected together where eight year olds through twelve year olds can be in the club while next door thirteen through eighteen year olds can party at a club. Effie must have taken us all here to celebrate. She then goes to our van. "I'll be back at eleven for you guys. I'm going to take Hunter, Louis, Posy and Daliah to Check E Cheese and put them to bed. By that time I'll come back and help take all the kids home. Haymitch is doing some final paper work then Graceland is ours forever."

I smile. This sounds great. I know from the way people talk about this place that it is more than a dance floor. It is pretty much a dance floor, plus arcade, plus coffee shop plus library. It is a perfect place for teens. I smile and let myself give Effie a hug. I never would have done this before and I probably never will again but for once, I feel like I actually have a mother.

_Annie_

I walk into the club with Finnick, letting myself get caught up with him. Inside, it is perfect. I love how the lights reflect the feeling of happiness perfectly. When we enter the teen room people start applauding and we see everyone we know from Les Miserables here. We party a long time with these people when the DJ finally announces we're having a karaoke night. Of course, Finnick is the first person to go up there. What surprises me is when he takes my hand and pulls me onto the stage with him. "What are we singing?" I smile at him.

He smiles. "You'll see." The DJ starts to play the song and I know it at once. It is one of my favorites. It came out January of my freshman year. My face erupts into a smile and I let myself be taken with Finnick's voice.

"You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance according to your plans  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand," He sings the part perfectly and I cannot help but smile as I listen to his voice take over the chords. Before I know it, it is the part for me to sing.

"You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go  
Just let me know if you'd be my man" People seem to cheer for my voice but I know I'm not as good as the cheering implies. Everyone here knows the story of Graceland by now and the six of us in the Teen Club are like celebrities. I smile at Finnick as he twirls me during some of the chords with no singing.

"I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling I love you so." He nuzzles my nose with his as he finishes his last line of the song and I start mine.

"If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no." He twirls me as we dance letting our voices slightly crack as we sing and dance, but not one seems to mind. We're having fun, as all of them are.

"Oh darling, just take a chance please,"

"So we can stay together until hell starts to freeze." We did that part in perfect sync. Since it is only karaoke, we don't get to do the whole song, but Finnick pulls me in and kisses me in front of everyone, getting us applause and cheers. I don't mind. I'd always kiss Finnick.

Eventually we must separate, though. As sad as the thought makes me, and eventually, the perfect night must come an end.

I get into the van, sitting shotgun next to Finnick, others filling up the spots in the back seat. I start to DJ, putting Love Song by Sara Bareilles on. I only sing the chorus of the song; mostly because that is the only part I know well enough to sing, but Finnick looks at me lovingly anyway. "What?"

His smile grows bigger. "When we get upstairs I'm going to reveal to you in detail how we are escaping your mother."

I nod and smile. The idea he has come up with is a dream come true if it works out. We walk up the stairs of Graceland and turn on the TV. Since it is Thursday, a new episode of Graceland comes on and since it shares the same name as our home, we were all taken by the show. Johanna turns to Gale towards the beginning of the show, when Abby is getting angry at Mike because she thinks he is seeing another girl. "You aren't cheating on me, are you handsome?"

He shakes his head and leans down to kiss her. "Of course not, beautiful. There aren't any guns in my bedroom either." Johanna smirks and they keep kissing. I start to freak out when Bello cut off the guys hand, and Mike had to torture to guy even more to help him live. I'm freaking but Finnick holds me in his arms and kisses me to keep me sane.

By the end of the episode I am screaming, flipping off the television, and acting very Johanna like, much to everyone's shock and amusement. "Is he a double or a triple agent or just a jerk?" I am screaming.

Eventually Finnick is able to tear me away from the television and into his bedroom, where I know I will probably stay the night, just so I can be comfortable in his arms. "Annie, I found a show we're able to audition for."

I smile and let him look at him with curiosity. "What is it, Finnick and when do we leave?"

He kisses my forehead. "We leave after we finish performing Les Miserables, if we get the parts. I'm sure we will."

I shrug. "I'm sure you will. I'll just go along for the ride if I don't. What show is it?"

"Brace yourself." He is grinning ear to ear, so I know it is good. "We are almost guaranteed parts for a traveling show for The Addams Family Musical." I gasp. It is one of my favorite shows and dream roles is Wednesday Addams. I'm sure to audition for that part while Finnick will be sure to audition for Lucas, he boyfriend. I cannot keep my lips off his. "Am I the best boyfriend ever?"

I shake my head. "You're way more than that." I pause, letting myself think of what he is. "Finnick, you are perfect and have kept me sane. I- I really truly love you."

Finnick kisses me more and pulls away. "Annie, I love you more than you could ever imagine." We stay like that all evening, until around twelve we fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache and hazzadaz for adding this to their favorites! You are amazing!**

**Thanks to my 97 (almost at 100!) followers as well! Thanks a ton!**

**-Juliet**


	24. Finnick and Gale are Gay?

**Well here is a more comedic chapter for you guys. Go to my new poll and vote please! I am trying to decide whether or not I should extend Graceland (while, in the past that wasn't probable, it is now probably going to happen) Please vote! We finally got to the Les Miserables chapters! Yay! We also reach 400 reviews and exceeded it! Wow guys! Are y'all aware this is the number 9 Finnick and Annie category fanfic (in order of reviews) That is way more than I ever expected! Keep it up!**

_TributeAndProud: I'm glad you liked it! I'm very happy with the court outcome as well :)_

_Mikey Jacquez: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Court was not a happy place, but after court was great :)_

_MiaBelles: Yay Graceland! Yeah, I was thinkning back and I realized no one knew about Peeta and Katniss so I thought it was time to reveal the relationship :)_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: It probably isn't, but I need ideas for what he can do next... I'm excited to write it! It'll be in upcoming chapters. Honestly, the temper tantrum was my reaction to the show and deciding to write what I did for Annie, because I'm normally very relaxed but that episode... _

_DramioneForever123: I am very very glad you enjoyed it :) _

_Buttons301: I would agree, but what does emancipated mean...?_

_hungergamesgirl999: Heck yeah! (hi fives back) _

_axes tridents and snares: I'm glad! And I will think about it. If it happens, it probably will be because of tragedy or rape or something because I support abstinence and try to put that in my writing, but I am considering this idea a lot :) Thanks for it! _

_Fighting The Inevitable: Alrighty! Thanks for telling me the name switch :) I'm really very glad you enjoyed it :D_

_TARDISRose: Les Miserables starts this chapter! We will see what happens to Finnick and Annie soon :) I'm very glad you liked it :)_

_ExplodingAaron: Well, your review helped inspire me to extend this fanfic, so thank you :) and I'm glad I could help develop a love of something. That brings a huge smile to my face :D _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I am very glad you like it! It is fun to write :)_

_Catching Fireflies: Well, there is even more Finnick and Annie this chapter... That wasn't the end of the story, so no worries but I will have an epilogue come the end. I already know what is going to happen in it :) I really am glad you liked the dancing _

_peeta and katniss 1: I'm glad you like it!_

_MeaganOneDirection: Aww thank you so much! That is very sweet! I love your stories too :) _

_peetasmineforever3: Well I am glad to hear that!_

_Sarah7821: Is it weird I am not freaked out by that statement and am actually flattered...?_

_SunriseDestined: I am very glad you like it! That means a lot :D_

_pumpkinking5: I don't know why everyone was so worried. The odds were so in Graceland's favor. I'm very glad you liked the kiss :) I think it was needed too :)_

_ HP-LotR-SW-HG: Why was there doubt? I like happy endings :) I am excited for Finnick's plan and I try to tell her that, but my parents yell at me for calling her Slytherin._

_MewWinx96: Oh well... I am glad they were innocent too :) It'll be fun to see what happens_

_RunnergirlI: They are as cute as Romeo and Juliet to me! Like wayyyyyy up there :)_

_nolengthoftime98: I am glad they're safe :) Well, Effie is the closest thing :) Annie's iPod is my iPod... I am very glad you like it :)_

_mysparklingbutterfly: Very glad you enjoyed it :D_

_FallenPetals712: At least you didn't have to wait for the next update like everyone else, mini XD Love Addams Family, you know it! I know you love it too!_

_FallenPetals712: I know right! But in all seriousness... yeah... Oh well XD_

* * *

Chapter 23- Finnick and Gale are Gay?

_Peeta_

On a day like this, it was impossible to not feel your heart beating in your chest. We woke up an entire hour earlier than we usually did, getting ready to head up to the high school at seven in the morning. We were in charge of getting the kids who were involved in the show on the other floors out of bed as well. Meaning, since I was the only nice one at five in the morning, I was in charge of waking Prim, Rory, Vick and Thea up. I walked down the stairs and woke the four up in about ten minutes, only receiving a pillow in my face from Rory.

I walked back upstairs only to be greeted by the sight of Katniss, Johanna and Annie lounging on the couch in their tank tops and flannel pajama pants. Johanna was the luckiest out of the three girls. She just had to put a wig cap on and change wigs. Katniss had to wear a wig so she could be blonde like Glimmer and Prim, but she had more hair than Johanna, causing her to have her brown hair in pin curls. Still, Annie looked the most miserable, having green, blue and pink sponge rollers in her hair since school the day before. Gigi had forced all the girls to go to school in curlers to make sure their hair set properly. Only Johanna, Katniss and anyone not in high school was excused from this, so during school yesterday, girls in the show were sporting candy colored curlers and bright colored bandanas.

The boys were putting more effort into their looks than the girls were this morning though. While the girls lounged around, Finnick and Gale helped one another with hair and basic theater makeup. They were being forced to wear mascara and eyeliner, as well as the foundations and powders girls normally used. I have to wear the make up too, but Gigi said we didn't have to arrive in hair and make-up. These two idiots were messing around while she was talking. No one tried to correct them. When they were finally satisfied with their makeup, they look at the four of us, just watching. "Well, are you four going to get ready?" Finnick asked.

Johanna, Katniss and Annie exchanged looks before cracking up. "If you had listened to Gigi yesterday, you would've known we didn't have to arrive in makeup. Besides, you two are certainly going to have to get more done." Johanna said.

I smiled as I remembered Clove getting assigned to do Finnick's Thenardier makeup. It was hectic during rehearsals trying to get him and Jo set up because as soon as Lovely Ladies ended, they had until Fantine's death to prepare the two in their hilarious wardrobe. Finnick and Johanna both had to be given wigs, but Jo could handle hair and makeup with grace. Finnick flinched when he saw a comb and the job of Finnick's makeup artist had to be Annie instead of Clove.

Gale gives the four of us a look between utter annihilation and extreme embarrassment. Finnick looks up and shrugs, thinking he looks sexy. Admittedly, if I saw him and Gale together in public, I would think they were dating. Johanna seems to reach this conclusion at the same time I do. "Let's get doughnuts."

Gale and Finnick shrug as they walk out the door but Johanna keeps talking, winking at the four of us, who all seem to know her diabolical plan. "Gale, Finnick, you're show dare is to take all of us, and I mean, all of us to the doughnut shop, but leave all of us in the car, except for Thea. You guys have to pretend to be an item while Thea is your daughter."

Thea is small enough to where she can look like she is eight, instead of eleven, so this might actually be a convincing prank. Gale looks at Jo with his jaw dropped while Finnick just jumps onto Gale's back. "Fine then." He then whispers in Gale's ear seductively, "I'm the man in the relationship."

This time it is Katniss who snorts. "Come one, Finn! You are making Gale give you a piggy back ride, and you had to show him the proper technique for self applying eyeliner and mascara. If anyone is the man in your relationship, it is Gale. You are the woman."

"A dang sexy one, too!" He responds with a wink.

As we walk to the car, Gale leans over to me. "What the heck is a show dare?"

I shrug. "It's a tradition the theater department has. At some point during the course of the show, everyone has to do a dare. Consider yourself lucky you're getting off early."

Gale looks slightly annoyed and gets into the car. As we pull out of the driveway, Annie speaks up. "How will we prove to everyone they did the dare?" She asks this after we explain to Thea what is happening. The girl is just laughing.

Johanna smirks again. "Peeta, you and I are going in two minutes before the guys, getting doughnuts and filming the exchange while we pretend we're texting. Katniss, you stay in the van with Annie, Prim and Rory. Annie's curlers will look out of place, as will your pin curls."

Katniss smiles and shrugs while everyone in the car starts to laugh about what is to come. We finally pull into the parking lot and Jo and I get out, money and cell phones in hand. Jo looks back at the boys one more time. "Remember to act as flamboyant as possible. So flamboyant, that is flamboyancy was buoyancy, the Titanic wouldn't have sunk." She then winks and places a kiss on Gale's lips. I am laughing and shaking my head as I go in with Jo and order two chocolate doughnuts, one for each of us, and early morning soda.

As we go to sit down, Gale and Finnick start to walk in, Finnick holding Thea on his hip, while his free hand is grasping Gale's. I turn on my phone video camera, as does Johanna. "Hey-y." Finnick says, his voice completely natural sounding flamboyant. "Well, it's like our tenth wedding anniversy today and the celebration of the eight year we have had our daughter, Lily Rose and we were wondering if we could, like, have some doughnuts. We have money, don't we babe?" Finnick smacks Gale on the butt and, in response, Gale winks and blows a kiss to Finnick. The poor guy behind the counter looks stunned and doesn't know what to do. "What do you want, babe?"

Without breaking a beat, Gale continues to talk, in a voice even more flamboyant than Finnicks. It's hilarious. "We would totally like some, like, chocolate doughnuts, six to be exact, and then," he pauses, "What do you want, baby?" He asks Thea, who is looking like she is staying in character very well. I'm impressed by her acting skills.

"I want a pink one with sprinkles!" I start to lowly chuckle and exchange glances with Johanna. She is not regretting this one bit.

Gale puts his lips into a duck face, snaps his fingers, and bobs his head. "Mmhmm. Girl, that sounds tasty. Get two of those. What do you want, babe?"

Finnick purses his lips. "You know, girl, you better get four glazed for the rest. You know how the folks like it after a night like last night." He licks his lips sexually at Gale.

The guy at the counter does their request and checks them out as fast as possible. Johanna and I start cracking up and follow them out, high fiving them. Gale then looks Johanna straight in the eye. "I'm leaving you. I found a better love." He winks at Finnick, who licks his lips in response. Johanna kicks him lightly on the shin. "I'm just joking." He then kisses Johanna and I cannot wait to see what dare he comes up with in retaliation for her.

_Finnick_

How girls put makeup on every day, I have no idea. I pretend to be cocky and aloof after the performance Gale, Thea and I gave at the doughnut shop, but I can't. I am scared. I sigh and put my head in my hands, letting my heartbeat against my chest, widly. It will not stop, no matter how long I sit in the hall behind the stage by myself. I then feel hands come up onto my shoulders, and hug me from behind, around my neck. I don't need to see the scar from a curling iron just below the bone that stuck out on the right wrist to know who it was. I didn't need to see the small, narrow scar leading from the wrist halfway up the hand that is nearly invisible in the right light. I don't need to see the narrow wrists that look like they belong on a girl that is four foot nine instead of a girl who is five foot four. I don't need to see any of this no know these hands belong to Annie.

There are ringlets coming down, faming her beautiful face. She is covered in makeup, but just because it is slightly thicker, doesn't mean I don't recognize her. She has her hair pulled into a loose, but proper and time period looking bun on the top back of her head while her bangs are curled and bobby pinned to look lovely, but stay out of her face. "You look beautiful." I notice she is wearing the yellow dress. How could I forget that is her first costume? I look down at my costume. Since I, apparently, have and amazing body, I am being required to do my scene in just my trousers. No shirt. No one has a problem with that. The idea was actually unintentionally mine. I took my shirt off because the stage lights were getting hot, and tied the sleeves around my waist. The look stuck.

I pulled Annie around and pulled her close to my bare chest. I'm sure we looked like a Princess and a beggar in a forbidden love story that girls liked to read. I must admit, the idea of a forbidden love sounded dangerous and romantic, so for now, I was her Romeo and she was my Juliet. I feel my heart beat faster and my breath catch. I can smell her shampoo and hairspray in her hair. Her soft brown eyes looked at me. I could smell the mint she was eating. Katniss had a habit of giving everyone mints before the show started as break a leg gifts. Annie has no idea, that by just sitting here, on my lap, looking as beautiful and innocent, yet lovely as she always does, I am falling harder, deeper and faster for her. There is no doubt that I could ever dream of loving another girl after her. She rests her head against my chest and looks up suddenly. "Why is your heart beating so fast? You're never this nervous for a show."

I nod. "I'm just nervous because it could be the last show I have with you." I look down at my hands, letting them get intertwined with hers. She places a soft kiss on my lips.

"This will not be our last show together, Finnick. Even if we don't get into Addams Family right away and I get taken to Colorado, we will find a college together. I will leave my mom as soon as I turn eighteen and make my way back to you. We will audition and become stars on a show together." Annie is shaking. I pull her close and she is cold like ice. When she is nervous, she often is. I tilt her chin up and kiss her once again, not caring that people are leaving the stage and entering the hall, probably looking for one of us.

One of the kids in the ensemble walks out in his costume. We don't see him until he sees us and yells, "Eww! Finnick and Annie are kissing!" He runs back in and we, hesitantly, break apart.

I still hold her hand in mine as we wait for us to be told to get into our places. "Annie, you look beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky, to have the most perfect girl in the world with me."

She looks down at her black heeled character shoes and blushes. "I am not the most perfect girl in the world. I am crazy and dependant. You are the most perfect boy in the world because you put up with me every day."

I smile once again. "It isn't putting up with when you know, that in your heart, the feeling you have is love. I know I love you Annie."

She lets a full on smile come to her lips. "I know I love you, Finnick."

Clove walks backstage, dressed in all black, a headset in her hair. "I know you two are the cutest couple in the world, but Finnick needs to go onstage. Once the show starts, you are father and daughter and the two of you lip locking will be wrong."

I roll my eyes and give her one more kiss. "I get to kiss her in Lovely Ladies, remember?"

Clove rolls her eyes right back at me. "Only because she is a prostitute you are about to have sex with and it is awesome choreography."

I walk to my place on stage, letting Annie watch me go with a half smile on her face and a look of happiness and sadness that came when opening night came, or in this case, opening day, because High School students who pay to leave class get to see the show first. No matter. It is time to begin. I pick up my prop and go center stage, just behind Marvel, where he starts as Jean Valjean. Gale is down here as a prisoner with me while Peeta is a police officer, like how Cato is Javert. Annie and Katniss, since they don't actually have their major parts for a while and aren't on stage in the opening scene, are in charge of giving the curtain speech. When they are done, the show starts.

* * *

**So they aren't gay... Well please, if you have any dares, PM me your ideas so I can see what happens to all our lovely people! **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache, hazzadaz, Peace Love Hunger games, peeta and katniss 1, peetasmineforever3, SmileyMockingjay, THGgoddess4ever, Sarah7821 and mysparklingbutterfly for adding this story to their favorites! You all rock!**

**Thanks to my 103 followers as well! We exceeded 100! Woo!**

**-Juliet **


	25. Dance with the Devil

**Okay guys, I am officially extending Graceland! Sorry for the wait. I was out of town over the weekend and school starts Monday, so I've been getting ready for that. Well, I realized I never posted the results of the favorite character poll, so here they are. Effie, Posy, Daliah, Louis, Vick, Thea, Daniel, Toby and Rory all had zero votes, Hunter, Eloise and Daisy all had one vote, Rue had two votes, Gale, Haymitch and Prim had four votes, Katniss had five votes, Johanna had nine votes, Peeta had eleven votes, Annie had thirteen votes and Finnick had seventeen votes! Thanks for voting everyone! The next poll that is up is important too. I think Graceland is becoming too mature for a T rating, and I was wondering of you all think the same. Should I change the rating to M or keep it T? Please vote!**

_RunnergirlI: I'm not the only one then! Still, I only see him as Joey in that chapter. In all of the others, he is the Finnick I see in my head..._

_MiaBelles: I think we're number seven now, actually! Yay! They are so cute! I love them :3_

_Peace Love Hunger games: Well I am extending it, so it'll probably be about 60 chapters in length and I am not sure what will happen to Annie's mom. We'll just have to wait and see :)_

_Catching Fireflies: It won't have a sequel, it will just be extended :) _

_peeta and katniss 1: I'm glad you like it!_

_cursed to curse: I was cracking up writing it! I'm glad you like it :)_

_MeaganOneDirection: Omg I was reading them out loud too! I'm really glad you liked the Finnick and Annie part :)_

_DramioneForever123: I'm very glad you like it and the play gets a bit of featuring here... I would've loved to see them too!_

_ExplodingAaron: Wish granted! Extension in progress! I'm really glad you like it. Your review made me smile like this :D_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: We will actually see more of her own ways in this chapter. Awesome, I really was worried about offending someone... I really didn't want to... I am actually going to use part of your idea but twisting it slightly... thanks! _

_Mikey Jacquez: That was just perfect! I loved seeing your face when you read that XD it was really funny! I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Buttons301: Me too. We only have a Harry Potter theme going on... Wait... We have a Harry Potter theme going on... I cannot complain._

_TributeAndProud: I hope you aren't disappointed. I hope you like it!_

_pumpkinking5: I love Thea, oh so much. She is a ton of fun! Those two are, like, perfect! I really am glad you enjoyed their little "I am declaring my love for you kiss" because it was fun to write :)_

_axes tridents and snares: Well, I want to include the Jo thing, but I want to keep it with the morals I've already established in the story, so I hope you are not disappointed :)_

_hungergamesgirl999: I am very glad you liked it!_

_MahoganyMagic12: I am really craving a doughnut right now... Lol XD_

_FallenPetals712: Of course he is! That is why I am completely in love with him (as you very well know) Finnick and Annie is too perfect. Thank you very much, mini!_

_MewWinx96: Awesome thank you! Well, there aren't any dares in this chapter... I hope everything works out too..._

_ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear: I'm very glad you liked it! I hope your cheeks aren't sore anymore. Imagine how sore the Cheshire Cat's cheeks get... ;)_

_TARDISRose: Why would I make them really gay... lol :) _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Gracie, why would you kick your mommy?! I am very glad you liked it and I too, see Gale in a new light. _

_ .Love0103: I'll do my best to update but it really is hard because I have to finish my summer homework and get reafy for back to school. I'm fixing to start my junior year... how scary is that? I will try to update quicker, but I cannot make any promises. The story will probably be abrounf 60 chapters though, on the bright side :)_

_LOS2005: I'm very glad you like it! It is a ton of fun and stuff. I'm sorry you had no wifi... I hate that I have the same problem at my lake house sometimes. _

_nolengthoftime98: I believe they are right up there with Romeo and Juliet and Westly and Buttercup! _

_Sarah7821: Thank you! I am very glad you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 24- Dance with the Devil (Thanks to TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites and axes tridents and snares for inspiration)

_Johanna_

As soon as I walk backstage I start wiping my mouth. I want all Finnick germs off of my mouth. Someone had an idea that we were going to have sloppy kisses on stage and the idea stuck. Finnick is doing just as I'm doing. He probably feels like he has Gale germs also. Gross! That means I have Annie germs all over my mouth. We start to glare at one another. I go over to him, and start some playful banter. "Sorry, Sexy, but you just aren't as good of a kisser as Gale."

He rolls his eyes. "I beg to differ. Annie says I'm a brilliant kisser." He sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"Who has Annie kissed besides you?" I stop and wait, wishing I could take the words back. We know Finnick is Annie's second real boyfriend, the first one made her go even crazier. She lost her first kiss to him, tried to please him and did everything she could to make him happy, yet he just sat there and accused her of cheating on him, when he cheated on her, tried to get her to send topless pictures to him, which she never did and had sex with a girl while they were talking. He asked her out on a date a day or two after he finished with the other girl. It wasn't fair to either of the girls. At one point in their relationship, she dropped six pounds in two days because of the stress he put on her. "Forget that I said anything Finnick."

I walk away and go sit in the hallway behind the stage, where many people relax between scenes. There are many people flooding the back hall. I still have about twenty minutes before my next scene so I decide some air would be a good thing. I step out into the air, the humidity making me sweat, but the air is surprisingly cool. The layer of sweat on me is easily ignored because I am so used to it.

I sit on the steps outside the school in my costume. I do not want to be disturbed. I feel like a jerk for saying those things to Finnick. Why would I do that? I've never been that cruel. At least, I don't think I have. "Hey, girl!" I look up from my feet and see a man, brown hair and blue eyes, muscular, about twenty years old and good looking, if you were into that. Heck, I am into that, but I am not attracted to him because I love Gale. "Hey girl, I'm talking to you!"

I flip him off, not the wisest thing for me to do because he grabs the collar of my dress and pulls me up to his level. "That isn't very nice, is it, girl?"

"Whatever. Just let me go. I have to be on stage in about fifteen minutes." I shove him but he doesn't budge.

"Girl, you're smoking." He leans in close to me. His breath stinks of cigarette smoke and beer. "Why are you wearing such thick, stupid looking clothes though?" He grabs the sleeve of my dress and exposes my shoulder. The sweat on me is starting to increase. I'm nervous. This man makes me feel like my dad and his molesting friends made me feel. I start to push him away.

"Let me go. I don't even know who you are." He pulls me close to him lightly and I run but am unable to get very far. He grabs the skirt of my dress and causes me to fall, plummeting and landing face fist on the concrete outside. My face is stinging and I can feel blood coming from my chin. I start to let out a scream when he puts a hand over my stinging mouth.

"Now now, can't have that, can we? You're my new little plaything and for the next few minutes, we are going to have fun." He rips the corset off the front of my costume, letting the strings come loose and expose the white undershirt I am wearing. He then pulls away the bright colored skirt. When his hand leaves my mouth I start to scream again, but he slaps me. "Don't make this worse for yourself." Tears start to prick in my eyes. I keep trying to fight back but this stranger is too strong. I manage to blink away a few tears just long enough to see a man standing in the shadows. He has shaggy dark auburn hair and a look of a drunken mountain man. This man, without a doubt, is my father, and he brought this man here to rape me in revenge for leaving him years ago.

The man makes quick work of his business. He strips away my dress, undershirt, athletic shorts, bra and underwear quickly, violating me, causing me to scream, cry and do my best to escape, to no avail. He then leaves with my father as suddenly as he arrived, leaving me naked on the sidewalk just outside the doors to the stage. I am there, in my humility, all pride stripped and stolen from me. The door opens from the stage and I hear a familiar voice. "Johanna?"

I don't process anything. I just sit there, staring blankly. "Johanna!" Arms enfold me and I feel slightly warmer, since all the warmth has left my body. "Call off the show! We can't do it!"

There are voices all around me and sirens overpower the voices with their blaring after what is probably minutes, but feels like years. I can see everything, the worried faces and looks of confusion, the bloody torn costume on the ground and the punches thrown at a brick wall by a dark haired, gray eyed boy. I don't say anything though. These are just pictures. Nothing around me can really be happening. That man who violated me broke me. I will allow myself to be broken for now, but it is only a matter of time before I come back. I promise I will come back.

_Gale_

"Has anyone seen Jo?" I go around asking everyone in the hallway. I always meet her during this break because neither of us have a scene for a while and it is a nice time for us to talk. I look over at Finnick and see him staring at his hands, knotting a rope we use in the first scene over and over in his hands. "Have you seen Jo?"

He lets his shoulders move up and down in a shrug. "I don't know. She brought up something from last year that really hurt Annie and walked out, feeling bad."

I let myself take a seat next to him. I haven't heard this before. "What happened to Annie last year?"

He continues to knot his rope. "Annie dated Gloss. He made her crazy for a while. She liked him for most of the school year until January, when he finally asks her out so of course she says yes. She was so happy. She was always light and bubbly around Graceland and for a while, the nightmares went away. Then Katniss, Jo, Peeta and I heard about him cheating on her with another girl in a town a couple hours north of here. He has a reputation of being a man whore, so we thought it best to tell her. We did and she refused to believe it. You could tell she did, but Annie being the person she is, wants to see the good in everybody."

I shrug. "Yeah, that sounds like Annie. I don't get what is so bad though."

"Well, after that, he started to emotionally abuse her. During our spring show he was put into the cast and Annie was put into the crew with Peeta and me. We were friends and talked a lot and stuff. The thing is, Gloss and I used to be best friends, but we were enemies by this point. The fact he saw Annie talking and laughing and having fun with me pissed him off to no end. He took his anger out on Annie, accused her of cheating and was being incredibly hypocritical. This made her want to hang out with me even more because she became stressed out and didn't want to deal with him. Katniss and Jo were both in the cast of the show and backstage, Gloss would often flirt with Katniss. Katniss was often completely oblivious to this and saw him as an older brother. From where Gloss was and where we were, it looked like extreme flirting. Annie, disheveled and confused, continued to turn to me because she had nowhere else to go. I helped her out the best I could but he still manipulated her, told her she was being manipulative and being a bad girlfriend when all she did was try to make him happy. She lost six pounds in two days because of the stress, lack of food and hardships he put on her. Yet, she still didn't break up with him. She tried to make it work and make it better, but he broke it off. When she finally started to get over him he started to ask her out again. He used her to get over the suicide of one of his friends. She felt awful for this death and wanted to help him, but when he asked her out again, she declined. He threatened suicide if she didn't get back together with him. She was crying about this and went to a woman at our church for help. We learned from his other ex-girlfriends he often says this and never means it. She was finally able to be angry with him and is not able to stand him anymore."

I look at Finnick. "Wow, and he still thinks he is right, so he tortures Annie and the rest of us because of it?" He nods. "Are you mad at Johanna?" He shakes his head. "Then what is the matter."

"I just wish I could've prevented all of that from happening to her." He lets out a sigh and continues to knot the rope.

"I'm going to find Johanna and tell her you aren't mad at her." I start to walk to the door leading to outside. Maybe she went to get some air. "Johanna?" I open it to see a girl, naked on the concrete, crying. I know it's Johanna. "Johanna!"

I run over to her and hug her close to me. I see Finnick start to walk outside. I wave over to him. "Call off the show! We can't do it!" I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1. I do my best to answer the questions, but end up having to pass my phone to Peeta. Katniss and Finnick are holding everyone back, trying to make sure they don't hurt Johanna anymore and Annie is beside me, trying to help cover Johanna.

Eventually the paramedics arrive with an ambulance and Johanna is hauled away. As soon as she is on the gurney I go to the wall and start taking my anger out. Why didn't I know something was wrong? Why wasn't I able to protect the girl I love? Finnick has to pull me away from the wall so I don't break my hand. I just fall to my knees and look around, shocked. Who would do that to her? She did nothing. I then blink a couple of times and uncharacteristic tears start to fall. I just wanted to help those I love. Something bad happens to all of the people I love. Dad died. Mom slipped into drugs. Rory and Vick had to watch their mother disappear. Posy never got to have a real mother. Johanna was just violated within one hundred feet of me and I had no idea. This is not why I came to Graceland.

I feel arms around me. I look up from my spot on the ground to see Annie wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "We'll be there for her, Gale. We'll go see her soon. She needs you." I allow myself to return her hug and cry even more.

* * *

**Well don't you just love it when you can add real life stories into your fanfictions? The story with Annie and Gloss is a true story and it happened to me (I was Annie in that situation...) and I feel like something like that could have happened to Annie. I hope you all liked that section, as well as the major plot twist.**

**Remember to vote on my poll please!**

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache, hazzadaz, Peace Love Hunger games, peeta and katniss 1, peetasmineforever3, SmileyMockingjay, THGgoddess4ever, Sarah7821, mysparklingbutterfly, TheCraftyKitten, Victoire Collins and Phellie258 for adding this to their favorites! **

**Thanks to my 108 followers as well! You all rock too!**

**-Juliet**


	26. Bonus Chapter: Coin's Gender

**So remember at the beginning of our story when Katniss was dared to ask Coin's gender? Well here it is! Let me just say though, this chapter was written by my amazing (real life and fanfiction) friend, Mikey Jacquez! I recently had an opportunity to write a bonus chapter for his story so I let him write one for me! He is absolutely brilliant and I cannot be happier with how it turned out! You should all certainly check him out after this!**

_MiaBelles: Well, next chapter I am going to unload even more crap onto her... just a warning... Thanks for the cookie! It was yummy! Aww thanks! The story in front of this one has 500 something, but because you all review so awesomely I know we will get there :) _

_Mikey Jacquez: Thanks for the translation! And thanks a ton for the chapter! It is great! :D_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Oh really? I'm glad you think so, but sorry for making you cry. I am trying to come up with a new plan for what will happen to Annie. The show was going to happen but because the story was extended and the show ended I have to come up with some new ideas. Right now I'm thinking it will go until the end of the next summer, but I'm not quite sure. We'll just have to wait and see :)_

_Peace Love Hunger games: Yeah she is a fighter, which is why it happened to her and not Annie or someone else. Jo is cool! I am glad you like it!_

_DramioneForever123: It's all good! It has been a couple of months, I just think it adds another element to the story, adding something personal, but we will have to see if everything is okay... :)_

_TARDISRose: We'll just have to wait and see what happens to our little cast of characters :) I'm sorry it is so sad, which is why I add comedic chapters in every so often. _

_MewWinx96: Yes she is! Go Annie, go! I feel like these wont be the only parents that get out, but still not quite sure. I hope you like it though :) Well, who are your four favorite characters :) Just tell me in this review and I will mentally add it to the poll :D_

_RunnergirlI: It's fine! High School isn't the best time for real life relationships anyway. That does make sense. I'm trying to keep it as non graphic (sexual wise) as possible. Later chapters I might get more graphic, but never about sex or anything. I know! Poor Jp :( _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Yup, he is based off of him! I'm sorry it was so intense... Aww Gracie! And Congrats on your wedding! Sending my best wishes to y'all! _

_peeta and katniss 1: Thank you so much! That truly means a lot. I hope you tihnk this author is great as well, because he really is :)_

_hungergamesgirl999: You shall see soon :D_

_MahoganyMagic12: Doughnuts always sound good :D My local doughnut place opens at 3:00 AM and it is 1:48AM as I type your review... I'm tempted to stay up even later to get doughnuts. _

_ .Love0103: Yeah, this story is getting sad, so Mikey had this chapter written to cheer us up! I love Gale so much and hate the crap everyone gives him... poor guy... I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I am working on two stories right now :D_

_Guest: The Give is the Bomb dot com! I had to read it in 8th grade and loved it! _

_Guest: Ehhh... Dramady, but that was the Drama part of the Dramady... _

_FallenPetals712: Give me your ideas, Mini. We can plot a way to kill him together. If it works out, I may even add it in the story :D_

_Catching Fireflies: Well, I know Jo would be strong enough to handle it... Anyone else would crumble. It's fine that that happened to me. It gave me a reality check and I now know what to look for in a guy :)_

_Buttons301: Jojo... poor girl, but she will pull through :)_

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm pretty much over it. I'm pissed but I've learned a lesson from it. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter! It was intense to write, but I enjoyed writing it... (I just sounded like a sadist) but not because of what happened to Jo. I'm excited to take the story to further places!_

_TributeAndProud: Thanks for the sympathy. I thought adding that would be a good way to help people connect to Annie more. I hope you enjoy this update!_

_Sarah7821: Aww it means a lot I am your favorite author! Thanks a ton! And it is a great start to a story :) _

_axes tridents and snares: Lol yay! I put Johale people together :D I love Jo and Gale and know it will make them stronger_

_pumpkinking5: Yeah that was hard for Annie. Believe me, I know. Annie had Finnick is the difference in our stories. I had pretty much no one very close to help me. Johanna has got it rough! I feel so bad for her and Gale and I felt like a sadist writing that... I'm very glad you liked it :D_

_nolengthoftime98: It was scary and it made me cry when he threatened that. I'm glad you think I may be awesome :D I am trying to figure out what I will do about that criminal..._

_ExplodingAaron: Well I'm glad you think the personal experience is worth it :D I try to make it as realistic but interesting as possible, as well as keeping it in my world and the Hunger Games Modern Day world. Go ahead and punch him :D I'm glad you are excited for the extension! _

_Guest: Thank you for your thoughts! I will consider that. I am going to have the poll open for about another week until I make any more changes and whatnot. _

* * *

Bonus Chapter- Coin's Gender (Written by Mikey Jacquez)

_Katniss_

As we all gather around in a circle, after a long day of our first day of school, we had decided to play truth or dare. I don't see the reason why though, so I look at Jo—it was her idea to play it in the first place. "Jo, why are we going to play truth or dare?"

It's strange; Jo really doesn't seem this excited for anything or this suspicious. I can tell by the way she has a smirk on her face. Maybe this whole thing is a setup or something like that, because what she answers with isn't even the best lie she's ever told. And I know how good Jo's lying is.

"I just feel like it would be a good way to unstressify after school. Besides, senior year completely blows. I haven't been able to call seniority once!" she says.

We get into a circle quickly before we're all positioned and Jo's eyes meet Peeta's. "Peeta," she says, "Truth or dare?"

_Don't say "dare." Don't say "dare." Who knows what Jo will dare him to do?_

"Truth." He says it quickly.

_Thank you._

"Who is the least favorite teacher you got this year?" asks Jo and we all look at her. I didn't expect her to ask that. I thought maybe she'd ask something embarrassing, something that would make everyone in the group remember Peeta's answer. But Peeta's lucky; his answer is the easiest you could ever think of. In fact, you don't even have to think for a question like that—the answer is right on the edge of your head right after you listen to the question.

Peeta and exchange glances before we both turn to Jo again.

"Neither of us liked Ms. Coin, our English teacher."

Finnick laughs after Peeta's answer. "You got Ms. Coin? Dude, I'm sorry but your year is going to suck."

Well, I think I'll have to agree with Finnick. When we went into her class yesterday, she told us to respect her when she wouldn't even respect us. I didn't say anything to her though, but she did get on to me for not having a pencil. I can already tell she hates me… and it's only the beginning of the year!

Finnick gets asked afterwards and he chooses to tell the truth, saying that he's got nothing to hide. _But what if he does?_

Before I know it, I'm asked by him, "Katniss, truth or dare?"

Nobody has even picked a dare—all of them have chosen to tell the truth. And I've got nothing to hide as well, but I guess I have to be the first one to take a dare, no matter how big of a dare it is. It can be a dare to jump off a building, or a cliff. I don't care. It's something.

Before I answer, I give Finnick a smile. "Both of you have been wusses. I'm going to pick dare."

Finnick smiles at me, giving me a strange smile which I can't describe. I just know that this dare may be a good one. "I dare you to go up to Coin when you get to class tomorrow and ask her if she is a chick or a due. You have to say chick or dude."

That isn't much of a big dare. There is nothing to worry about; Coin is a living witch whom I'm not even afraid of. Besides, Peeta is in the same class as me, and he can prove to the group that I did my dare. He can simply record it, but if he doesn't, he could simply tell them. Peeta's not even a big liar anyway. _I got this_, I think, _Alright, Finnick, you through me this simple dare? I'll do it just for you._

I bite my lip as Peeta and I walk into English class the next day. I see Ms. Coin sitting by her desk, writing something down and then moving on to the computer for a few seconds before the tardy bell rings. _I should do the dare right now; I should do it right at the beginning of the class._ I touch my braid for a moment when Coin stands up and begins speaking.

"Alright, Class," she says, "Today is the second day of school. You guys didn't behave too well yesterday, and I'm hoping for an improvement today."

_Improvement? _It's only the second day of school. People don't just change overnight; if they did, my mother would've gotten over my dad and her depression the day right after he died. It's impossible.

"Now class, I'd like to show you guys a slideshow. The slideshow will show you a little bit about me," says Coin before she turns on the projector and a picture of her and her husband show up. _This is it_, I think to myself, _Now's the perfect time to do it._

"This is me and… yes, um…" Coin notices that I raise my hand and takes a look at the seating chart for a second, "Katniss Everdeen? That's you, right?"

I don't answer her but instead say, "That's your husband, right?"

She nods.

"Oh… That's kind of awkward," I say and the whole class shatters into tiny whispers, "I just thought you seemed like the kind of dude who opposed gay marriage."

"Excuse me?" she walks closer to me.

"Listen," I stand up, "I have a question to ask you, because I've been wondering since yesterday… Are you a chick or a dude, because I really can't tell…?"

The whole class bursts into a loud laugh, including Peeta. I laugh as well while Coin tells the whole class to shut up, before she turns to look at me again.

"Get out." She says, "That is no way to talk to your teacher, or any of them."

She walks over to her desk and tears out a piece of paper from a notepad. It's an office referral. _My first referral._

"Here," she hands it over to me, "Have fun explaining it to the principal."

As I gather my stuff and almost head out the classroom, another classmate asks her a question. "Aye Miss! You got any kids?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she surprisingly smiles and that's when I know that I can hit the double jackpot.

"Oh you do?" I comment, "I thought a chunk of ugly fell out of you."

Everyone laughs even harder; I do as well and Coin doesn't even respond but goes back to her desk and puts her head down. _I nailed it. _I just start to wonder how I'll be able to explain it to the principal—I've never been to the office. _Oh well._ At least the gang will love hearing the story—I technically did two things in one; I embarrassed Coin and did it twice. _They'll love it._

I take in a deep breath slowly before I begin walking to the office for the first time.

_Peeta_

Katniss and I take our time to get to English class. After all, we did get Ms. Coin—Finnick says that she's the worst living nightmare ever. He said that our year is ruined because of her, but I don't really care. It's just fifty minutes with her each day; it's not that bad at all.

Yesterday, we actually got a seating chart and unfortunately, I didn't get seated next to or near Katniss. We're separated by being across the classroom from each other. Katniss is supposed to do her dare today, the one where she has to ask Coin if she's a chick or a dude. She actually has to say the words "chick" and "dude." _Thank goodness I didn't get that dare._

When the bell rings, Coin quickly comes into the room and sits behind her desk. I assume she's taking the role, judging by the way she's looking at us and back at her computer constantly. Katniss and I quickly exchange glances before Coin gets up and begins talking.

"Alright, Class," she says, "Today is the second day of school. You guys didn't behave too well yesterday, and I'm hoping for an improvement today."

There shouldn't be a difference between today and yesterday. There probably won't even be a difference between this week and next week. Random classmates didn't let Coin speak yesterday, by that, I mean when she talked or even said one word, someone would say something on purpose. It's disrespectful but I couldn't help it and laugh; Katniss busted out laughing hard and I hope she does the same today when she completes her dare.

"Now class, I'd like to show you guys a slideshow. The slideshow will show you a little bit about me," says Coin and I quickly put my head down. If there's something I hate about school, it is slideshows. I can't stand them, because whenever we go through them, it feels like a long never-ending road trip. A teacher changes the slide and talks for an hour before she goes on to the next one; it's always like that.

Coin turns on the projector and an image pops up on the white board. It's a picture of her and some man—I assume her husband. I notice that Katniss looks at me for a second before she raises her hand when Coin tries to explain the picture to us: "This is me and… yes, um…" she notices Katniss's hand, "Katniss Everdeen? That's you, right?"

Katniss doesn't answer the question and that's when I want to take my phone out and record this moment. Too bad, I only have my eyes right now. _If only eyes could record stuff and you could store them on the computer, so you can look at them anytime you want._

"That's your husband, right?" asks Katniss.

Coin nods and enfolds her arms across her chest. I lick my lower lip and that's when I think: _Here it is. Katniss is about to do her dare and may just risk huge trouble._

"Oh… That's kind of awkward," she begins to explain. "I just thought you seemed like the kind of dude who opposed gay marriage."

The whole class begins whispering. I can hear the people behind and next to me whispering, "What the hell is she doing?" "What is this?" "Oh shit, this shit is about to go down."

"Excuse me?" Coin frowns and gets near Katniss. _This isn't good._

"Listen," Katniss stands up and that's when I want to look away. I don't have to see it—all I have to do is listen, pretty much. The whole gang will believe me if they don't believe that Katniss actually did her dare. I still doubt that I'd be able to stand up to Coin like Katniss is about to do. But maybe I can…

"I have a question to ask you, because I've been wondering since yesterday… Are you a chick or a dude, because I really can't tell…?"

_She did it. _She did her dare, and now, full trouble will strike her faster than a lightning bolt. I give her plenty of credit for that; her dare, besides Finnick's, was probably the hardest one out of all of us. I know I shouldn't do this, but I let out a laugh. The whole class joins and it makes me feel better, because I'm not the only one laughing. Katniss even laughs a little too. Only two of our classmates aren't laughing—I'm willing to bet that they are the teacher's pets. I remember last year, in cooking class, I was the teacher's pet. Sometimes, I loved it but other times, it was just awful. Some people called me "Peeta Crocker." I dropped out of that class nearing the end of the year, but I'm thinking of taking it again next year. Hopefully, I won't be the teacher's pet again; however, there are some benefits to being that. I can swiftly tell that Katniss won't be the teacher's pet for this class.

"Get out." Coin points at the door, "That is no way to talk to your teacher, or any of them."

_She's kind of right. _But I give huge props to Katniss still. I will always be on Katniss's side, no matter what the situation might be. Coin walks over to her desk and rips out a small sheet of paper out of a notebook and that's when I know what it is: _a referral._ I've never had one; I'm not sure if Katniss has had one before either. The worst thing I've done is I painted on the school's windows once. It wasn't anything bad or anything, but more like writing, "Graceland rules!" everywhere.

"Here," Coin hands the office referral over to Katniss, "Have fun explaining it to the principal."

Katniss quickly gathers her stuff and just as she's about to leave, she stops and turns around when one of our classmates raises his hand and asks, "Aye Miss! You got any kids?" I take in a deep breath and again think: _this isn't good—she's not even finished._

"As a matter of fact, I do," Coin smiles just in time for Katniss to reply with, "Oh you do? I thought a chunk of ugly fell out of you!"

I'm the one who starts laughing first; the whole class follows as well. It feels like my chair is tickling me and it's tickling me hard that I can't even lean back because I feel like it'll tickle my back as well. I heavily press my forehead against the desk and hit it hard, full of laughter. I don't even think I've laughed this hard since Finnick chased a horse for one single sugar cube!

When Katniss leaves, Coin isn't even talking to us but is on her phone. I look out into the hallway and decide to quietly get up and rapidly leave the room. Katniss is only a few feet away when I call her. She quickly turns around and I accompany her to the office—I haven't been to it since last year when I had to see my counselor in order to drop me out of cooking class.

"Man, you shut Coin up," I pat her on the back.

"Really?" she smiles.

"Yeah, you were on fire," I laugh.

"Whatever," she smacks my head and we finally make it inside the office. She doesn't look nervous or afraid to see the principal—she's brave. Already the second day of school, and she already has a referral. _It's all on Finnick_, I think. _But Coin's class today was probably the only interesting day that there'll be this whole year._

Katniss and I exchange glances one more time before I say, "Go ahead, girl on fire." And she finally walks into the principal's office.

* * *

**Mikey:**

**NOTES: This is a quick "Author's note" from ****_Mikey Jacquez_**** :) Juliet will explain everything else on her note, or she may have already done so… Well, I just want to say that I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had trouble writing as Katniss a little for some odd resason, so please don't judge me. I know it's not as good as Juliet but I still hope you guys liked it:) Well, onto Juliet!:D**

**Juliet:**

**Thanks Mikey! (That sounded like a news pass off kind of deal... weird) I cannot be more happy about how this turned out so please leave a review for Mikey and check out his story! Since I did decide to extend Graceland, I decided to extend it up into parts (like how Hunger Games has three parts) and this is the last chapter of Part 1! Next chapter (which is about 1/6 of the way done) will be the first chapter of part 2! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache, hazzadaz, Peace Love Hunger games, peeta and katniss 1, peetasmineforever3, SmileyMockingjay, THGgoddess4ever, Sarah7821, mysparklingbutterfly, TheCraftyKitten, Victoire Collins, Phellie258 and juul291 for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 109 followers as well! You are all amazing!**

**-Juliet**


	27. Part II Sick Days

**A very very special thanks to Mikey once again who wrote the last chapter! He did a great job!**

**Hey guys! So start of Part II on this story! Thanks for sticking with me this far! I cannot believe we are just shy of 500 reviews! Once we hit the 500 review point I'm going to publish a new story for celebration. Before you all start yelling at me for starting a new story when I am currently working on three, let me explain. This story was supposed to be published at the conclusion of Graceland, but since I am extending Graceland, I'm going to add this story and juggle all my stories! I promise, they will all get done :) Please check it out though. It'll be coming out sometime soon (like today within an hour or two probably) I hope to see all of you there, but if you aren't there I understand. **

**So now we are on Part II and let me tell you all this chapter is going to take place a few weeks after the previous chapter in the story time line. Please keep that in mind! :D**

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Lol it was a ton of fun to read about though, huh? The Peeta Crocker was golden and the chasing the horse thing made my laugh so much! _

_Peace Love Hunger games: I'm glad you thought he did great! I think he did fabulous too._

_Buttons301: Katniss is the bomb dot com! Heck yeah!_

_hungergamesgirl999: I'm glad you like it! Here is part II for you!_

_TARDISRose: I'm so sorry you have Ms. Coin! I don't start until tomorrow, so I have no idea if I do or not. I'm glad you enjoyed Mikey's writing and comedic style!_

_DramioneForever123: Me too! Mikey did a great job portraying the thoughts of Katniss and Peeta. _

_RunnergirlI: I couldn't either and knowing Mikey, he would never, but he wrote it like he has!_

_ExplodingAaron: Good! He is really very great! Oh... is that what that body was? ;P :)_

_MahoganyMagic12: Great comebacks and stuff and I feel those comebacks just fueled the hate fire for Graceland. _

_MiaBelles: Sounds perfect! And pizza for all! He did fantastic!_

_MewWinx96: Oh I know who L is... Death Note is actually the only Manga I've ever read... His sugar cube obsession reminds me of Finnick's... I was in love with Light instead of L though... You have the same two favorite characters as me, while I have a four way tie between Gale, Jo, Katniss and Peeta... but I write them all and get very attached. Isn't it weird when people hate okay people? Why would you hate your stories? :( I hope you like the beginning of Part II_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I'm very glad you enjoyed Mikey's work :D_

_TurtleThompson: He read the review and I believe he surpasses me by a lot, but whatev's! Se la vi :)_

_Catching Fireflies: Oh really? I'm sorry Coin teaches you too! I don't start school until tomorrow... _

_axes tridents and snares: Heck yeah he is!_

_peeta and katniss 1: I completely agree! He did great._

_Sarah7821: I'm very glad you liked how I reviewed.. :D I love seeing you review my story too! OMG OMG OMG Sarah7821 REVIEWED! _

_nolengthoftime98: *applauds as loud as I can* he did great!_

_pumpkinking5: I can't believe she did it either, but she did great! He does fantastic with references. It's great! _

_MeaganOneDirection: Mikey did fantastic writing her! I'm glad you're excited!_

_Guest: If it ever comes up again, I'll try :D_

_mysparklingbutterfly: Why do all the good parents die D: We'll have to see what happens, but thanks for the great idea! _

_FallenPetals712: I should be scared but I am just imagining you saying this review out loud and it's pretty funny because I think I'm pretty spot on about how you would say it..._

* * *

Graceland Part II

Chapter 1- Sick Days

_Finnick_

Over the course of the next few weeks the upper most part of Graceland had the undertone smell of vomit. I was never able to get Annie that audition I promised her because Les Miserables was cancelled and in her fear of her mother she started making herself throw up once again, much to my fear and dismay. I've tried to get her to stop, but her big brown eyes always look so terrified when she thinks of the upcoming living hell for her. Her mother.

She is sitting on the couch in Graceland playing her DS when I come in there. "Hey. Are you going to be alright?"

She shrugs. "I'm not sure. I don't want to leave here. I don't want my mother to take me, but we never got to audition for that show." I notice Annie looks shiny, despite the makeup on her, and there is a thin layer of sweat forming on her.

I press the back of my head to her forehead and notice she is hot to the touch, shocking considering how cold she usually is. "Annie, you're sick."

She shrugs. "Guess it's going around. I heard Johanna puking this morning."

I sit down on the couch and place her head in my lap. "Annie, Johanna is probably puking because she is actually sick." I pause, trying to think of a way to say the next thing that is going to come out of my mouth less blunt, but I have no other way of phrasing it. "Annie, I'm worried about you. Have you been making yourself throw up again?"

She doesn't say anything, just continues to play on her white DS. I pull her burning body close to me. "Annie, I'm going to get you better. I promise."

That's when I notice the single beaded tears rolling down her red cheeks. "I'm sorry, Finn. I am just terrified my mother will not like me one bit. She'll think I'm too fat, too scarred and too ugly and start to torture me again."

I sigh and kiss the top of her head. "Annie, a size eight in jeans is not fat. Medium t shirts are not fat. I promise you look amazing and I wouldn't ever lie to you. You are perfect Annie and I don't get why you won't listen to me. I can find a million things perfect about you. The scars on you will always fade. Even the darkest ones have just shadows of what they once were. No one notices the scars unless you point them out anyway. If there is one thing you aren't, its ugly. You are beautiful Annie. I just wish you could see yourself the same way I see you."

She sniffs and I continue to hold her until Johanna enters the room. "Sexy, Little Mermaid, we're going to Walgreens. I need meds and from the looks of it, Annie is even sicker than me." In response, Annie runs to the bathroom to throw the contents of her stomach into the toilet. I can't decide if it is because she has made herself throw up so much it is natural for her stomach to do that, or because she is legitimately sick. I pray for the latter. "On second thought, just you and I are going. Annie is going to stay here."

I shrug and look at her confused. "Where's Gale? Why can't he take you?"

She lets a half smile cross her face. "He said he is spending the day in town with Rory, Vick and Posy. They really haven't hung out that much since they got here, months ago."

I smile and nod, reminding myself I need to do the same with Eloise and Daisy. Annie comes back into the room, staggering towards us, dizzily. "I'm ready to- to go."

I pick her up in my arms and place her on the couch, turn on the Roku, a box that gives one access to Netflix, Amazon and Hulu, purchase Silver Linings Playbook for her to watch since that is her current favorite movie. "Annie, you're too sick to go anywhere. I'll come back with some medicine for you. Just try to rest for now, alright?"

She nods. Before I leave, I go into our mini kitchen and fill up a plastic cup with ice water for her. "I'll be back before you'll even notice I'm gone." I place a kiss on her forehead and watch her drift off into the movie, seeing she is struggling to stay awake. "Ready to go, Jo?"

She nods and walks down the stairs. When we get to the bottom floor, we see Katniss and Peeta coming in from the beach. "Guys, Annie is sick upstairs. Just be mindful of that. We're going to Walgreens to get her and Jo some drugs."

Peeta, instead of going upstairs, goes to the kitchen. "I'll bake something for her, and for you, Jo. It'll be something easy on the stomach so you two wont starve tonight. Katniss, want to help?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Peeta, I burn ice."

He shoves her shoulder playfully and flirtatiously. My little Peeta is growing up. "You are certainly not that bad, Katniss, if all else, just stay in here so I have some company." He then pulls her in and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Jo and I then head out the door and into the car Haymitch has that can fit five at the most. We drive off to Walgreens, listening to Jo's Pandora, Eminem Radio. Suddenly I'm glad isn't in here. She doesn't like rap usually.

When we pull into the parking lot and get out of the car, Johanna heads the section I didn't expect her to. She heads to the Pregnancy Test section and picks up a little box. "Johanna, you really don't think…?"

She looks downcast and shrugs. "I'm really not sure. I could be sick like Annie is, or I could actually be pregnant." She lets out a sigh, her eyes not leaving the box. "I never thought my dad would be that awful, hire someone to rape me and get me pregnant." Johanna's eyes start to fill with tears and I feel my heart lurch. It's hard to see your best friends cry. I give her a hug until she is over herself. We then go pick up some medicine for Annie and head to the counter.

The girl at checkout looks at the test then looks at me. She blows and pops her bubble gum and smirks. "Did your boyfriend knock you up, honey?"

She glares at the lady. "This guy is not my boyfriend. He is one of my best friends and my boy friend did not 'knock me up' alright? Don't judge what you know absolutely nothing about. The pregnancy test is for me, yeah, but he bought the medicine for his girlfriend who is at home, right now, puking her guts out because she has a witch of a mother who makes her feel so disgusted with herself she is sick." Johanna throws a twenty on the counter and storms out.

The girl is taken aback and passes me the change, awkwardly. I mutter a thinks, though the girl doesn't deserve it and get back into the car, where Johanna is waiting. I sense she just wants to go home. I want to go home too. "Jo, you'll tell me what the test says, right?"

She nods. "Yeah, if Gale isn't back, you'll be the first to know."

_Johanna_

Pee on the stick and wait three minutes, huh? I guess it can't be that hard. Of course, first you actually need to pee and once you chug six glasses of water you're not sure you want to risk seeing that perky little plus sign. Still, I really need to know. Of course, as soon as I get the courage to do so, Annie is puking her guts out. "Finnick, I'm going to the guy's bathroom!" I yell at him.

He chuckles, of course. "Don't die."

I smirk right back at him. "No promises." I go in there and am immediately hit with the scent of clogne. I can smell three different kinds mixing into a concoction less than appealing. It isn't like when Katniss, Annie and mine's Bath and Body Work sprays combine, letting the subtleness of Katniss' Twilight Woods, the simplicity of my Japanese Cherry Blossom and the sweetness of Annie's Coconut Water Chill combine in a magical sort of way. This just stinks.

I still sit down on the toilet though and let myself pee on the happy little test. I then place the test on the edge of the bathtub while I wash my hands. I then go into the living room, still not seeing the results. I'm not going to be that girl that paces for twelve years waiting.

I walk out and Finnick is nowhere to be found. I decide to walk to the bathroom to see if Annie has stopped puking. Negative. It looks like it has gotten worse, if anything. She has Finnick holding her hair back and she is releasing bile into the porcelain. I look over at them through the door. "How's it going?"

Annie, when she gets a free moment, looks up at me with a forced smile. "It could be better."

I shrug and smile. That smile quickly fades though because I am not vomiting nearly as much as her. Meaning I'm probably not sick. I don't have that layer of sweat Annie has, and the chills she has been plagued with. That probably means I'm pregnant. Crap.

Finnick seems to know what I'm thinking. "What's the new, Jojo?"

I shrug. "I haven't checked yet. I should be clear to check any minute now."

Annie takes her head out of the toilet. "Check what?" Her voice is hoarse and sounds painful. Poor girl.

"Um, I made Finnick take me to buy a pregnancy test. I may or may not be pregnant." Annie looks completely shocked but before she can say anything she starts to vomit again. I feel awful for her because it is now to the point where she doesn't even have bile in her stomach. I can see tears start to fill in her eyes because of her sickness and I don't blame her. Dry heaves are the worst. Of course, when I had them last I was six and living in my old house where no one took care of me. I'm glad she has Finnick.

I excuse myself to go back to the boy's bathroom. I'm sure three minutes has passed. Of course, I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest like it is a caged bird trying to escape. I feel indifferent when I see the result. That perky positive sign is staring back at me and suddenly it isn't just me I have to take care of. There is now a little life stirring inside of me.

I walk back to the spot where Finnick and Annie are. I'm sure Finnick felt bad for Annie because he turned on one of her favorite Pandora stations, Pitch Perfect Radio, meaning Glee comes on as often as Pitch Perfect, but Finnick and Annie don't seem to mind. Who am I to argue? Finnick looks up as I enter. "What did it say?"

I show him the test. "Pretty, pink positive sign." I shrug and try to make a joke of it. "All of you better beware. I'm about to get moody."

Annie looks up and smiles. "You were moody already." If she was standing up, I would push her, good naturedly, but I settle for a little shoulder shove. She just smiles back at me.

Finnick smiles sympathetically at me. "Sorry to hear that, Jo. I know that must suck."

I just shrug. "I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. At least I know this kid will have a crap load of good people to help it." I pat my pockets. "Anyone seen my phone?"

"You left it on the table in the main room." Finnick then looks at me. "Why?"

"I have to call Gale." I say, a small smile on my voice. His reaction, if I remain positive, no pun intended, throughout his whole reaction, will be pretty funny. I just hope I can stay myself through this ordeal. I let a small smile play on my lips as I think of the positives, while I go through my contacts. One, I'm bringing life into the world. Two, my tits will get bigger. Three, this kid will have Graceland to help it when I am not here. Plenty of positives. The phone rings four times before there is an answer. "Hey, Beautiful. What's up?"

Suddenly, it all hits me and I'm crying. I am glad I'm alone in here. "I- I am so sorry Gale. I prayed this would- wouldn't happen but," I can't continue, my voice is caught in my throat and I cannot breathe enough. I stop and try to catch my breath.

"Woah, woah, Jo. What is going on?" He sounds concerned and it breaks my heart and makes it swell at the same time because of how full of love it is.

"I- I took a preg- pregnancy test."

Gale seems to see where this is going. "I'm coming home. We were about to leave any way." He seems like he got his breath knocked out of him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jo. I have no idea why you were apologizing to me. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

The line goes silent and I go and sit on the couch, sitting there until I feel his strong arms surround me.

* * *

**So a pregnant Johanna... this story is getting intense. I hope you all liked that chapter. I really found it difficult to wrote for some reason... Well please vote on my poll and keep and eye out for my new story. It'll be called "Apples of Forbid" and I really am excited for it. Happy school for everyone who is going back! I start again tomorrow... but I plan to keep on updating. I'll do my very best to update at least one of my stories everyday! **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache, hazzadaz, Peace Love Hunger games, peeta and katniss 1, peetasmineforever3, SmileyMockingjay, THGgoddess4ever, Sarah7821, mysparklingbutterfly, TheCraftyKitten, Victoire Collins, Phellie258, juul291 and Chucklez-Lives-On for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 110 followers as well! **

**-Juliet**


	28. Part II Forever

**Hey guys! School has started so, sadly, updates are slower :( but I will try to update as much as possible! It is possible for me to write an entire chapter in one sitting (this chapter for example) but it require a crap load of concentration, two hours, and me forsaking my pre cal homework for you guys. Hope you all enjoy because I am glad to write this! We did hit 500 reviews by the way so I did publish my newest story as celebration! This story is being changed to M because that was the result of the poll, but it was close. Now vote on Jo's baby's gender! **

_Buttons301: That is the plan so far, because she has Graceland to help her! :D_

_Peace Love Hunger games: He totally should but it depends where this story goes. I am a fan of having a happy ending, but having some angst in the ending as well, so that may be it.. not quite sure yet though, so don't hold me to that._

_TARDISRose: It is the man who raped her's kid. Also, thanks for being my 500th reviewer!_

_MiaBelles: Poor Jo and Annie! Their life is so hard! Mikey is great, isn't he? _

_Mikey Jacquez: Adoption wouldn't be too much different than Graceland though, and Hunter will only be a few months older... Keep that in mind :D The bonus was fantastic (once again!)_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: Poor girls! I feel bad for everything I put them through. Finnick is getting the worst of it, though. For Annie is use a lot of my personal feelings, but I made them more extreme in the vomiting case... I'm glad Jo's shock. I had no idea how to write that to be honest..._

_hungergamesgirl999: Surprise!_

_Catching Fireflies: You and Cursed to Cure were in my thoughts for that (y'all are twins, if I am not mistaken...?) Honestly, I have never listened to Eminem... I'll get onto that if you really want me to!_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Not at all! :D_

_pumpkinking5: Annie and Finnick give me the feels. Poor Jojo! She is so cool too! I am very glad you liked it!_

_LiveLaughLove0103: Sorry... It's right..._

_RunnergirlI: Poor Jojo! Hunter is going to have friend now though :)_

_you said i'd do anything: I'm very glad you liked how it was written! Sorry for making you crazy..._

_peeta and katniss 1: I am glad you liked it!_

_TributeAndProud: Twists! I love them!_

_DramioneForever123: Me too! (On both parts)_

_MewWinx96: I am very glad you think it is a great start! You were 500 in spirit :) Everyone was! I love Finnick's sugar cubes. (Finnick: Katie, want a sugar cube? Katie/Me: *swoons* yes I'll take a sugar cube...) Don't doubt your stories because one day you will want to go back and compare them :) I wish I still had my first story up for comparison, but alas! I don't,,, :( It was horrible though and I wrote it when I was thirteen three years ago. Oh poor Annie! You and Annie wear the same size... Weird, you and I wear the same size then! I need to buy that movie for reals so I stop renting it. It's my favorite movie as well! We're freaking twins! I have never heard Eminem though. I am listening to One Direction as I write this review... sorry if that lowers your respect in me... *nervous face here* I'm not sure I feel about Jojo either. We can decide later! Lucky duck!_

_axes tridents and snares: Lol yeah! A lot of people liked this chapter but I am glad you told me you didn't. Every review, criticism included, is taken with a smile. The sickness of Annie was based off of the last time I was vomiting sick so I know it is real but the pregnancy is just what I think would happen. _

_ExplodingAaron: 1) Agree! 2) Finnick rocks! 3) Agree! (again) 4) Oh, I am glad you like it! I'll do my best for your sake and everyone else's. :D_

_MahoganyMagic12: Crazy right?! We're screwed! _

_MeaganOneDirection: Oh goodness! Poor Jojo and Annie, they have a hard time. I just use them as punching bags... :( Gotta love twists and turns!_

_JennaArmstrong87: Oh that means a lot! Thank you very very much! _

_CatnipGirlOnFire: I'm very glad you like it!_

_Sarah7821: Maybe a beta would help? Everyone has to start somewhere. Never let haters bring you down! If you want help, just ask me and I will be more than happy to help you on future chapters, but don't give up. That is probably the worst thing to do. If you're going to stop a story, do it because you have lost interest, not because someone else doesn't like it. I get a lot of negative reviews. I got one this chapter. Just use them to improve on :) I'd be happy to help you and beta if you want._

_Wendy: Check!_

_billieRueXSmurf: Very glad you like it!_

_billieRueXSmurf: Sounds delicious!_

* * *

Chapter 2- Forever

_Gale_

"Big bruddah! Big bruddah! Look at the pen- pen- " Posy stopped as she tried to recall the name of the tuxedo colored birds. "Look at those!" I laugh as does Rory. Vick however rolls his eyes.

"They're called penguins, Posy!" He lets out an exasperated sigh and takes a bite of his ice cream, getting more chocolate over his already brown and sticky face.

"Big bruddah! Big bruddah! I want one!" She says in her high pitched voice.

I smile. "Okay, Posy. We'll get you a penguin. Let's go to the gift shop."

Vick looked up at this. "Wait, Posy gets a toy and I don't?" A pout is forming on his chocolate covered face and I let out a chuckle.

"We'll get you one too, Vick. Do you want anything, Rory?" I say, only half joking.

He shrugs, shakes his head then changes his mind. "Let me get one of the stuffed cheetahs for Prim. Those are her favorite animal."

Vick sticks out his tongue and starts to laugh. "Rory and Primrose, sitting in a tree!" Posy joined in with her high little kid voice. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all! Here comes the baby playing basketball! That's not all! That's not all-"

"Hey!" Rory interrupts them, his face a shade of dark crimson from blushing. "Why isn't Gale hearing of any of this with Johanna?"

Posy smiles and giggles. "It's because Jojo is scarier than Prim!"

I laugh and start to wonder what Jo's favorite animal is. Should I get her something? If I get her anything it should probably be jellybeans. She has had a weird obsession with those lately.

We go to the gift shop and I tell Rory to watch Vick and Posy while I get jellybeans for Jo. As I fill up the bag with the pastel colored treats, I hear my phone go off. It's an Eminem song, so I know it is Jo. "Hey, Beautiful. What's up?" I cannot keep the smile out of my voice. She is truly something special.

Except her voice isn't reflecting the smile that was on my face, until I heard her cry. "I- I am so sorry Gale. I prayed this would- wouldn't happen but," Her voice is cracking, filled to the brim with sobs. I cannot make out anything she is saying, or if she is even trying to say anything.

"I- I took a preg- pregnancy test." It's like all the noise in the zoo gift shop as stopped. Jo. Is. Pregnant. The man that raped her got the love of my life pregnant. I almost drop the jellybeans, but know they may help her feel better by some small miracle.

"I'm coming home. We were about to leave any way." I notice how breathy I am, how shocking this is to me. Why did this have to happen to her? She is the most legitimately honest person ever. She isn't fake. It's one of the things I love the most about her. You can always count on her to be there. Why did this have to happen to her? "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jo. I have no idea why you were apologizing to me. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

I go get Rory, Vick and Posy. Rory looks at me confused, when he sees the sudden change in me. I'm still being nice to them, but I am more stressed and rushed. As Posy and Vick make their final toy selections, Rory pulls me aside. "What happened?"

I swallow. "I just got a phone call." I pause. "Johanna's pregnant. That guy that raped her got her pregnant." My voice is just above a whisper. "I can't believe this."

Rory looks at me wide eyed. "You better not break up with her. She'll need you more than ever. Please don't break down." I know this is completely random coming from anyone outside our family, but I completely understand.

"Rory, listen. I am going to remain there for Jo. I'm not going to abandon her just because it got tough. I love her. I'm not going to turn into mom, Rory. Don't worry." He swallows and nods. He is up to my forehead in height. When did he get so tall? I pull him in for a hug. "Don't worry, Rory. I will still be here for you, Vick and Posy. I've always been here, haven't I?" He nods and lets a small smile come onto his face. We then go to checkout, Posy carrying a stuffed pink penguin, Vick has a set of plastic African animals, Rory has a cheetah for Prim and I have Jo's jellybeans. I then see a stuffed teddy bear and know something like that would be good for her right now. When I'm not there, she can use it to think of me and if she wants to give it to her child then she can. I wouldn't mind if she named me the kid's father, if she keeps it. If she wanted to give it up for adoption she can do that too. I know she won't abort it, though. Jo sees that as murder.

We load up into the van and I put on Disney Children's Pandora for Posy. She belts out "When Will My Life Begin" from Tangled. Vick, sitting next to her, looks like he would rather listen to anything else. Rory looks as dismal as I feel, as he looks at the cheetah he got for Prim.

We pull into the driveway and I get out of the car as fast as I can, trusting Rory will take care of the other two kids. I run up the stairs, jellybeans and teddy bear in hand and see her crying on the couch. I go up behind her and place my arms around her. We stay like that for who knows how long. When she catches her breath I go and sit beside her. "I got something for you."

A small smile comes across her tear stained face. "What is it, handsome?"

I pass her the bag of jellybeans and she opens them and starts to eat them immediately. "Thanks. I needed these." I then show her the teddy bear and she pulls me in for a hug. "You are an amazing boyfriend."

I smile. "You are an even better girlfriend."

_Annie_

I wake up the next morning with a killer headache. "Oh, gosh. What happened?" I try to get out of bed, but I fall to the floor. "Crap." Everything around me is nothing but a blur. At least I am not throwing up.

I look around and see I am not alone. In my bed is Finnick. That is strange, because when we're together, he always sleeps on the extra bed, but he was in the same bad as me. I let a small smile cross my face and I go to open the dresser drawers to get out clothes that don't smell like vomit. Then I notice I am not in my room. I am in Finnick's. Shrugging, I go and grab one of his t shirts, one that is too big for him so it is certainly too big for me, and a pair of his sweatpants. I could walk to my room and do this, but for some reason it feels right to wear his clothes today.

I then go to the bathroom he shares with Gale and Peeta and run a brush through my oily hair. I shudder at my appearance and thank my lucky stars that I have a hair band on my wrist. I pull my hair into a ponytail and go back into his room, where I lay down on my stomach on the side of the bed I occupied last night and pull out a book. I start to read Unwind, one of my favorites, because I can think at least someone has a worse life than me. Eventually my neighbor wakes up, though and looks at me with a smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

I roll my eyes and go back to my book. Finnick places a kiss on my head and they trail down, going to my collarbone. I feel a blush come across me and smile at the feeling he gives me. I put down my book and Finnick pulls me on top of him and we just enjoy ourselves kissing, until my leg brushes against something hard. Finnick looks bashful for once, gives me one more kiss, and excuses himself.

He comes back and comes and places another kiss on my cheek. "Are you feeling better, love?" He then notices what I am wearing. "I like that look on you."

I shrug. "Thanks. I feel a lot better. I just have a killer headache." I hear my phone buzz and see it is a text from Gloss.

_Gloss: Hey babe. I want you back. Sorry I was stupid._

I can feel my blood slowly boiling. As I am about to respond no, he sends another text.

_Gloss: If you don't get back with me, Finnick will regret it. _

_Annie: I love Finnick. My mom is moving me to Colorado soon. You'll forget about me. Goodbye. _

_Gloss: Don't be too sure._

My heart is beating wildly inside of my chest and I feel my breath picking up. "What's wrong, Annie?"

I show him the series of texts and the anger in his face is awful. "How the heck could he ask for you back? How could he after the way he treated you? You're with me, Annie. Don't you love me?"

"You know I do!" My voice is filled with shock at the sudden outburst at me and I crumple to the floor.

He comes over and surrounds me in his arms. "I'm sorry, Annie. I know you love me. I love you too. It's just, why? Nothing he could ever do to me could make me regret being with you, though, Annie. It's just- I mean, why?"

I feel myself shiver and shake until Finnick pulls me close once again. "Don't worry, Annie. It'll get better."

I start to cry and my voice rises to a level I seldom use. "How? Finnick, my mom is coming for me in two weeks, just after Christmas! Gloss wants to do something to me and if I don't let him, he will do something to you! You can't come to Colorado with me and we were not able to audition for that show! I'm doomed to live with that woman who doesn't love me and only wants me because she can! Finnick, why is it like this?"

Finnick sighs and pulls me close, his voice starting as a hum until words start to form.

"How long is forever?

That's what you want to know

Forever, my dear is a moment in time

My love for you will far extend.

Forever, my dear, seems like eternity

Still it's not enough time

For you and I to express

Everything we have

For one another.

I promise I love you

I love you

I love you longer and longer and longer

I love you longer than forever

I love you more than the ocean is wide

I love you more than the all the stars in the sky

I love you forever

Forever."

He stops singing and looks bashful. "I wrote that. It's not done, but I was going to give it to you on your iPod before you left."

I feel the tears streaming down my face. "That is beautiful, Finnick." A smile lights up his face. "I mean, that is truly lovely."

He shrugs. "I know you secretly wish your life was a musical sometimes and I would like to help you with that."

I nod and pull him in for a kiss. My headache seemed to have melted away with that song. All the stress in my life is gone and there is nothing but me and him. After we kiss he turns on Perks of Being a Wallflower album on, letting us be swept away in dancing. He is just in a pair of sweatpants, and I am in his clothes, but it is still the most romantic moment I have ever had. He turns me in twirls and dips me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips and starts me in a jitterbug, my personal favorite. It's perfect and I wish it never had to end. "I love you, Annie."

I smile. "I love you too, Finnick." The butterflies just erupt in my stomach like it is the first time we kissed all over again.

* * *

**This chapter was written in like, two hours so it was kind of rushed, sorry! I hope you enjoy! I did write the song (I usually do, unless I say otherwise) Please vote on Jo's baby's gender! Remember, this story is being changed to M, but I doubt it will get much worse than what it has been. This will not be the last we see of Gloss either, though!**

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache, hazzadaz, Peace Love Hunger games, peeta and katniss 1, peetasmineforever3, SmileyMockingjay, THGgoddess4ever, Sarah7821, mysparklingbutterfly, TheCraftyKitten, Victoire Collins, Phellie258, juul291, Chucklez-Lives-On, JennaArmstrong87 and the daily whatever for adding this to their favorites!**

** Thanks to my 113 followers as well! You all rock!**

**-Juliet**


	29. Part II Drugs

**Okay guys, I am an awful person! I promise I am trying to update as fast as I can but junior year is the hardest year of school ever! Physics and Pre Calculus have killed me! I'm actually supposed to be doing my Pre Cal homework but I have spent the past two hours writing this for y'all. I will seriously try to get my other stories updated this week too but I got cast as a DooWop Girl in Little Shop of Horrors (so basically I am in the entire show singing and dancing and have the best part in the entire show, even though it ins't a lead) and have rehearsals until 6 everyday and on Wednesdays and Fridays until 9! I am trying though, guys! I am also and idiot and forgot to put up the poll from the last chapter, but I put that up so please vote! **

_TARDISRose: Gale is the best! We get to see more of him this chapter (I just love him!)_

_axes tridents and snares: I know right? She is a jerk!_

_Mikey Jacquez: Well this is another single sitting. I paused a little bit to do some English at times, but besides that... merrrrrrr_

_hungergamesgirl999: That makes me happy that this is your favorite fic! I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you can still read it!_

_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites: The Hawthornes are so cute! I love writing them! Rory is so cool and I thought Gale wouldn't really freak out like, out loud but it would be more of a suffer in silent, ya know? Thank you for your vote! Means a lot! I will keep that in mind! I love that quote so much! Thanks for it :)_

_Catching Fireflies: I'll look him up when I have time. Apparently he has a Pandora station on my Pandora, but how that got there is beyond me... Gale and Jo and the Finnick and Annie are just...ERRMERRGRRSH! _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Oh congrats! I'm really glad you liked it! :D_

_RunnergirlI: I would take any of them... All Graceland boys are amazing! It's because Effie and Haymitch raised them right... Lol jk ;) I would date them though. _

_MewWinx96: Finnick is amazing! Oh goodness! I hope it gets figured out! I'm not sure how I would feel about the swearing... I'm listening to Taylor Swift and 1D and Broadway (and Disney) while writing these reviews... Zoos are so much fun! Go go go go go! Yay for fluff! I will consider your gender vote, thanks a ton! :D_

_Kere2000: Aww thanks a ton! :D_

_ilovecaden: Oh my gosh, that is so sweet! Thank you :D_

_MiaBelles: I did hear.. I cried actually because that means I cannot be Annie... I was way too upset... Like I modeled Annie after myself and give her many of my own thoughts and ambitions. I wanted to be her, but I guess I'll be her for this story :D _

_peeta and katniss 1: I am very glad you like it! Thanks a ton!_

_Peace Love Hunger games: We will have to see! I will try to get that song finished for y'all! :D_

_CatnipGirlOnFire: The song is a song I wrote actually :D We'll see what happens :) _

_RiderArya103: Oh that's so funny! I am glad you like it! I'm very glad I inspired you to listen to Les Miserables. If you want another musical listen to "Little Shop of Horrors" and look for the DooWop girls. That is who I am! :D _

_Guest: I am awful at reviewing (like I review everything but my reviews are all short and stuff...) but your writing is very good! I read your new account bio and I was very surprised by how young you were. You'll get better, I promise. PM me if you need anything at all!_

_Sarah7821: Lol guessed as much and no biggie :) You're not an idiot!_

_OdairBear: Very glad to hear it!_

_TributeAndProud: Aww thanks! :D_

_RiderArya103: Johanna is seventeen and she is in her final year of secondary school. She will turn 18 sometime during her final year. Hope that helps :) Katniss is 16 and Annie is 17. _

_Guest: Umm... I guess...? Lol I'm confused XD_

_MeaganOneDirection: I am very glad you are hooked! It is so much fun to write!_

_mysparklingbutterfly: I was actually watching that movie when I got that review! I love the Hunchback of Notre Dame! It is such a dark Disney movie... _

_FallenPetals712: Lol mini, I shall see but thanks for your vote but I doubt they will be named after a character... merrrr lol_

_FallenPetals712: I can see that mini! Lol you should inclued "Juliet Shadow's Mini Me" in your profile bio... Random thought XD_

_you gave me forever: I am glad you liked it! It is fun to write! _

_Guest: I am very glad you like it! In response to your request for me to respond to my reviews a different way... This is a tradition I started with my first modern day Finnick and Annie story and I cannot respond to guests doing it a different way. I appreciate your thoughts though and if I think of a different way to do this I will certainly try to do it!_

_ExplodingAaron: Oh I know Annie isn't ready for that... lol XD_

_Guest: HERE HERE HERE! ;)_

_the daily whatever: I'll do my best :) thanks for the feedback! It means a lot!_

_SugarCakes123: Very glad! _

_7NationArmy: Oh really? I'm very glad! Thank you a ton! I'll be sure to look up that song :) _

* * *

Chapter 3- Drugs

_Gale_

The sound of Johanna's vomiting saddens me. It doesn't make me sick, it doesn't make me want to run; it just makes me sad. It makes me sad because I know this wasn't meant to be her life right now. She should be busy living as a carefree senior girl who has no worries in the world. Instead she'll be graduating her senior year with a child in her womb.

This is all my fault. I am her boyfriend. I should have been there to protect her. That is my job. What else am I good for? Crap. "Hawthorne!" My head snaps up and I see the beer bellied Tennis coach staring at me. "Get a grip, son!"

I make a sarcastic salute by bringing my right arm up to my forehead. Finnick is making his way over to me while Jo and Annie play their round of Tennis. "What's up, man?"

I sigh and look over at Jo. Her hair has grown out. It isn't in that short haired pixie cut it was in when I met her. Now it is almost to her shoulders, the tips occasionally brushing the top of her shoulders. Its red color is beautiful in the sunlight. How on earth did I get so lucky? "Dude, are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I pick up a racket and start bouncing a tennis ball with it. "Nothing is up. I'm just, worried, you know?"

Finnick picks up his racket and starts to bounce the ball as well. "I understand. I mean, I am worried for Johanna and all, but I am really worried about Annie. No way will she be able to last when her mom gets back. Her mom isn't going to let her stay with me either. I only see one option."

I look at him and make a tense face. "What are you planning, Finn? Do not get yourself and Annie in trouble. Her mom has the potential to kill."

He shakes his head. "Her mom will not be able to kill us. She will not be able to find us."

I'm getting worried now. I feel like I know what he has planned, but that does not mean it is a good idea. "Finnick you don't mean-"

"Yeah I do." He takes a breath and looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching or listening. "We're going to run away."

I take a glance over at Johanna. I wish this was something I could just help her run away from, but to do that would involve killing an unborn soul and doing something that she would never approve of. This doesn't mean it is a wise option for Finnick to do this. "Finnick, I mean this in the best way possible, but that is a terrible idea."

He shakes his head. "No, a terrible idea was letting Johanna and Peeta film that fiasco at the Doughnut Shop two months ago. I have been questioned about my sexuality four times since then, and then they accuse me of using Annie as a cover up and when I tell them to screw off they take it as an invitation. That was a bad idea. Running away and taking Annie with me is a brilliant idea."

I roll my eyes. "Obviously you and I differ on our definitions of the word brilliant." We hit tennis balls back and forth for a few more minutes, my thoughts consumed. I would never be able to leave cold like that. I couldn't leave Rory, Vick and Posy without taking them with me. "What about Eloise and Daisy? What do they think?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't told them. I haven't even told Annie."

I drop my racket. "You haven't told Annie? What do you mean you haven't told Annie? Are you crazy? This involves her too!" My voice is approaching a yell and Johanna and Annie are looking at us, distracted from their game. From their look they obviously didn't make out what words I said. "What if she says no?"

"What if she doesn't?" He replies back quickly.

"If she agrees to this insane ides then where the heck are you two going to go?" He stops and thinks about it for a bit.

"I gained a large sum of money last month –I cannot tell you how- and with that I will get us an apartment and provide for us until we have jobs. I'll go to community college and get my high school diploma online. I have it all thought out. Annie will not have to worry. She can become that actress she always dreamed of being. I don't want anything but to make her happy." He looks like he is in pain as he describes this to me. He did something to get that money. I understand he did it for Annie. I would do anything for Johanna.

"Finnick, what did you do?" My voice is just above a whisper, no one would be able to hear us.

"It's nothing." He is shaking, looking around, making sure no one looks at him.

"You're lying. What on earth did you do?" I am looking down at him, my eyes narrowed threateningly. "What is it, Finn? I'm not going to call the cops on you."

He seems to give up. "You cannot tell anybody. Not even Annie. She doesn't need to know. You cannot tell Johanna either."

"What did you do, Finn?" My voice is raspy and the air suddenly becomes very cold.

"A drug lord, I don't know which one, told me to steal drugs from another drug lord. There was apparently one million dollars worth of drugs in the thing I stole. As soon as I brought it back the guy gave me fifty grand in cash! He didn't tell me it was drugs until after I brought it back and he paid me. I don't care, though. I can finally provide for Annie and get her everything she deserves!" He tries to play it off as chill, but he is going crazy.

"They'll find you, Finnick. The best thing you can do is ditch the money and act like you were never involved."

"I cannot do that or they will kill me." The girls start to make their way over to us and Finnick moves to Annie. I engulf Johanna in my arms. This conversation is not over.

_Katniss_

I walk to the house with Peeta by my side. He has been sweet lately, but I have also changed. I go off by myself more. I walk further to escape this reality I do not want to be a part of. I find my escape in a way I know I should not. "Hey, Peeta, I'll be right back." He smiles and nods.

He the shyly bends down to place an awkwardly sweet kiss on my cheek, colored rose from the cold. "I'll be waiting." I smile as I watch him walk to the living area on the top floor and pull out our homework.

I, in the meantime, go to my room, make sure Johanna isn't about to come in, open my dresser and below my bras and underwear I have three items I know I shouldn't. The first is a pack of cigarettes and a lighter I have hidden in a pair of granny panties I never wear. I only own them because Effie bought them for me. I pull out the box and place it into the side of my boot. The second is a fake ID I have hidden in a black lacy thong that I only own because Johanna dared me to buy it. The ID says I am twenty-two so I can pretend to be legally buying cigarette and beers. The last thing, the needle and heroine, are illegal on every count but I can't stop.

I shove the ID into the back pocket of my skinny jeans and put the deadly drugs into my other boot, the knock off Ugg design helping conceal the items stored inside them. I walk out and see Peeta sitting at the table starting on out Algebra II homework. "I'm going out. I need fresh air. I'll be back."

He gets up and comes over to me, pulling me into a close embrace. "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine Peeta. I want to clear my head." If he only knew the half of it. Peeta lets me go and I give him a quick peck on the lips before I go down the stairs. I can feel sky colored eyes watching me as I disappear from his sight. I wish I didn't have to lie to him. I hate lying to him but I am afraid of what would happen if he ever caught me. He would think less of me and leave me alone. Me and my crackhead self.

I wish I could stop but ever since I started it gets harder and harder to walk away. It drives me crazy to go one day without anything, two days is torture and the few times I have gone three days is absolute hell. I feel salty tears prick in my eyes but I blink them away before anyone can see me cry. I don't cry.

I walk out the back door, being as quiet as I can as I leave for my walk of shame. I make my way over to the small cliff where Peeta fell. I have made that my spot. I pull the lighter and cigarette box out of my boot and light a drag, inhale the smoke and feel every worry start to melt away. I feel myself get excited to inject myself. That makes me the happiest. I finish my cigarette and stomp it out on the ground. I then take the heroine, and do all things necessary to inject it into my bloodstream.

I am high and happy for what seems like could be forever or just a few moments. I'm still slightly high when I stumble back to Graceland. I didn't inject too much into my system.

Peeta can tell I am in a good mood when I get back. I am smiling and that causes him to smile. Maybe that is why I do it. I know this can bring a smile to my face and my smile brings a smile to Peeta's face. Peeta's face is like a drug to me. I wish all drugs were as easy to get. "Why are you so smiley, Katniss?"

I shrug and a small giggle escapes my lips. Maybe I am higher than I thought, but I don't care. "No reason, Peeta!" I giggle once again and he looks at me, the intoxicating smile no longer reaching is cerulean eyes.

"Katniss, what is up with you?" A nervous laugh is starting to escape from him.

"You just make me so happy Peeta!" The smile is erased from his lips and he looks at me with concern.

He looks me over, and it is the funniest thing ever. He is just looking! He should do something. I start to giggle, once again. "Katniss, are you high?"

I giggle once again. "Why would I be high? I don't even know where I would get heroine."

"Katniss!" He comes over to me and scoops me up and takes me to his room. It is so funny. He lays me down and starts to take my boots off.

"Hey, Peeta, you shouldn't take off my boots." I don't know why, but he does it anyway. He takes off the boot with the cigarettes hiding in it first. The smile is erased from my face. He takes off the other one and the needle comes out. Suddenly I start to cry. I don't cry. What is wrong with me? I do not cry. I feel Peeta wrap his arms around me.

He places a kiss on the top of my dark hair, my forehead and the tip of my nose. "Katniss, please no more drugs."

I shake my head. "No more drugs." I wish it was that easy.

He pulls away so he can look me in the eyes. "Katniss, please. That could kill you, Katniss. I don't want to see you get killed."

I cry harder. Peeta looks so hurt. It's my fault too. "I'll do my best to have no more drugs."

* * *

**Okay, so record breaking reviews last chapter! 34 reviews for one update! Yay guys! Like seriously! You are all great! It took me forty minutes to respond to all of you, but I do anyway because I love you all! **

**Thanks to: MeaganOneDirection, MiaBelles, Mikey Jacquez, Natura Nature, SecretsandSugarCubes, SibunaChika1227, StarBright18, StayAlways, axes tridents and snares, cursed to curse, Catching Fireflies, TARDISRose, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Kyranoel, Fire Kitty 12, MewWinx96, babymcflurry, ThaliaFairbain, cutegirlems, Y.O.L.O So do it right, lole12312, Cinna's Bird, MahoganyMagic12, Random person in wonderland, RiderArya103, SparksFly'SkyHigh, Addicted2-Your-Story, AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag, TurtleThompson, messygreenroom, PerfectionIsFlawed, come burn with me, hyllia14, Lizzie6410, Steven Garrett, Kirihito Mai, RunnergirlI, hungergamesgirl999, UntilTheCannonSounds, Yasie, Purplespartan, HungerGamesAddict3, Amitytribute, DomiHearts1497, likelife, sarah. , ExplodingAaron, gomez-girl, 1DandBobsyouruncle, Wolfie-V, nolengthoftime98, Naanal, eadricson, kittybelltheory, smileywiley, Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here, DaughterFromApollo, RedandCalico, Justseeingyou, dogpawz, DramioneForever123, .Love0103, neverendingme, Laura2810, tris divergent x, BethWolf, LOS2005, qkelly820, Aztec Moustache, hazzadaz, Peace Love Hunger games, peeta and katniss 1, peetasmineforever3, SmileyMockingjay, THGgoddess4ever, Sarah7821, mysparklingbutterfly, TheCraftyKitten, Victoire Collins, Phellie258, juul291, Chucklez-Lives-On, JennaArmstrong87, the daily whatever, Kere2000, Starkidpotter-jackson-odair, alexis. flanagan. 33, LovingHowJaceSaysCop and 7NationArmy for adding this story to their favorites! **

**Thanks to my 116 followers as well! Cookies for all!**

**-Juliet**


End file.
